Dark and Ice
by Hachi06
Summary: Thor regresa a Asgard con Loki, quien será juzgado por todos sus crímenes. Solo y encadenado, se resigna a tener un castigo "clemente" por parte de Odín; pero la visita de su mejor amiga Sigyn a su celda le devuelve, aunque no lo reconozca, las ganas de volver a tener la vida de antes de saber quién era en realidad.
1. Prisión

**PRISIÓN**

**LOKI**

Nadie le entendía. ¡NADIE! ¿Cómo se atrevían? Escoltarlo como un vil criminal a Asgard, dónde era el 2º Príncipe y un día, fue Rey. ¿Cómo se atrevían a llevarlo atado y amordazado como un animal? Todos pagarían por ello… ¡Todos! No dejaría a ninguno con vida y todos le suplicarían una muerte rápida. Qué vergüenza… Todo Asgard mirándole y no como Príncipe, sino como escoria, ¡como un insecto que debe ser pisoteado!

Tenía las muñecas atadas, le habían amordazado con un bozal que le secaba la boca y le producía una sed horrible. Le daban tirones con una cadena para que caminara, como si fuese un animal… Oh, sí… Todos pagarían por hacerle pasar esa vergüenza… ¡No se salvaría ninguno!

-Ya hemos llegado.

Miró de mala gana a su hermano. ¡Hipócrita! Siempre se llenaba la boca diciendo que le amaba, pero no se lo había pensado dos veces para atarle y llevarle de vuelta a casa, para llevarle delante de Odín, Padre de Todos y que éste le juzgara. Maldita sea, nada le había salido como creía.

Ese bozal no le dejaba respirar bien. Le palpitaban las sienes, tenía la boca seca, los ojos llorosos y, al entrar en los calabozos, le empezaron a temblar las piernas, aunque a simple vista, parecía estar dando un grato paseo, con la cabeza alta, sin avergonzarse de nada.

Podía ver la rabia de todos reflejada en sus caras.

Su hermano y unos cuantos guardias, lo escoltaron hasta su prisión, dónde le ataron un tobillo y una muñeca a una cadena larga que había en el muro. Loki no opuso resistencia, hasta él sabía que no podía hacer nada contra todos ellos.

La celda era pequeña, de fría piedra, con una pequeña ventana a gran altura y una pequeña cama. La Torre dónde le habían confinado era el edificio más alto de Asgard, la única salida era saltar (cosa que sólo harían los estúpidos suicidas que no soportaban el confinamiento o no querían sufrir la dura tortura a la que serían sometidos como castigo).

El 2º Príncipe se quedó de pie después de que le ataran. Su hermano, con los ojos llorosos, posó su mano en una de las mejillas de Loki, quién no mostró compasión alguna ante aquella cara de gesto roto. Es más, quería acabar con él ahora mismo. Cuánta compasión y no le tembló el pulso en luchar contra él y en atarle para que lo encerraran. ¡Maldito hipócrita! Ojalá sufriera toda su vida.

-Su Alteza… Padre de Todos requiere su atención.- dijo un guardia.

-Enseguida voy, gracias.- respondió Thor, sin dejar de observar a su frío hermano, luchando para que no le temblara la voz.

El Príncipe rubio, echó un último vistazo a Loki, a la celda y salió rápido de allí, ya que ver a un miembro de la Familia Real llorar, no era aconsejable; y menos al Gran Thor, futuro Rey de Asgard.

Un guardia, echó una mirada de asco al Dios del Engaño y cerró la puerta de la celda con mucha energía. El sonido de las llaves en el cerrojo hizo eco en la oscura y pequeña prisión.

Ahora Loki estaba solo, solo con sus enfermizos pensamientos, atado y amordazado como un animal, a oscuras, sin otra luz que la poca que entraba por esa ventanita, más parecida a una rendija.

A causa de la altura a la que estaba y la poca luz que entraba, enseguida empezó a hacer frío. Se abrazó a sí mismo y se acurrucó en ese apestoso colchón que había sido utilizado a saber por quiénes hace tiempo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en controlar su entrecortada respiración. ¡Malditos salvajes! En la vida hubiese pensado que sería tratado de semejante manera. Él, que había nacido rodeado de oro, fama y poder; que lo había tenido todo, incluso había sido temido en otro mundo… allí estaba, atado, amordazado y acurrucado como un niño pequeño en el colchón de una celda. Y lo peor no era eso… Su padre había ordenado que lo trataran así… ¿Cómo reaccionaría Padre de Todos cuando le viera? ¿Qué tenía pensado hacer con él? Sabía que, en cuanto a castigar se refería, le importaban poco los lazos de sangre, aunque, bueno, pensándolo bien, con él no tenía ninguno. Probablemente, sería mucho más severo con él que cómo lo fue con Thor, desterrándolo a la Tierra; puesto que ni era su hijo y sus delitos habían sido muy graves. Quizá le desterrarían a él también, probablemente a Jötunheim, olvidado y derrotado con los de su especie o lo reconocería como Gigante de Hielo ante todos para que lo repudiaran hasta el fin de sus días, o hasta podría ordenar que lo ejecutaran. Sí, estaba completamente seguro que Odín podría ordenar eso sin que le temblara la voz. Pensándolo bien, era mejor estar muerto que humillado de esa manera.

Poco a poco, se fue quedando dormido, sumido en sueños extraños, en los que él ganaba a Los Vengadores, pero siempre acababa apareciendo en un desierto de hielo, solo, a oscuras, con el frío calándole hasta los huesos.

* * *

**SIGYN**

No podía dejar de llorar. Estaba muy nerviosa y no le quedaban más uñas qué morder. Estar sola, en su habitación, dónde los recuerdos se revivían a cada instante, era una tortura; pero tampoco quería estar acompañada por nadie. Aún recordaba la cara de su Príncipe cuando volvió a Asgard, encadenado a su hermano. Ese hombre moreno, de pelo largo por los hombros, con esas esmeraldas por ojos con mirada fría, descargando odio con ella… ése… ese no era su Loki. Ni por asomo. El Loki que ella conocía siempre tenía una sonrisa inocente y franca en la cara. No era muy sociable y le gustaba estar solo, pero no había espacio en sus ojos para esa mirada que había visto esa misma tarde. A Loki le encantaba estudiar Magia, tomarles el pelo a los criados con lo que había aprendido, contar estrellas y pasar tiempo con sus pocos amigos, pero, por encima de todo, adoraba estar con su hermano.

Cuando le contaron todo lo sucedido después que Loki cayera por el Abismo, simplemente, no podía creerlo. La estaban engañando. Su Príncipe no podía haberse dejado dominar por el veneno secreto que escondía y se hubiese dejado caer por el Abismo. No… ¡Jamás haría algo así! Loki le prometió que siempre estarían juntos, porque nadie le entendía más que ella, que era la única con quién se desahogaba y con la que podía hablar sin sentirse marginado. Así que se negaba a creer que Loki se había dejado caer y hubiese muerto.

_-¡Mientes! ¡Loki no ha muerto! ¡No ha podido morir! ¡Me estás mintiendo!- lloraba y gritaba entre los brazos de Thor._

_-Ahora, debemos ser fuertes, Sigyn…- le decía el Dios del Trueno, besándole la cabeza, llorando él también._

Cada vez que recordaba esa escena, se le partía más el corazón. Sí, Loki había hecho mucho daño, pero más dolor causaba su muerte. Le gustara o no al 2ª Príncipe, siempre había sido uno de ellos y todos notarían su ausencia.

Sigyn se recostó en su cama, abrazando a su almohada y encogiéndose, como una niña pequeña que le teme a la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar de nuevo, recordando el momento en el que Thor anunció que Loki estaba sembrando el pánico en Midgard.

_-Iré contigo a Midgard- le dijo ella, autoconvencida._

_-Querida Sigyn… Sabes que no puedes venir…- le dijo Thor, acariciándole una mejilla._

_-¡Pero…!_

_-Traeré a Loki de vuelta, sano y salvo. No dejaré que le pase nada._

_-¡Prométemelo!- rompió a llorar en su pecho. –¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Él no es malo! ¡Él jamás…!_

_-Te lo prometo.- le dijo el 1r Príncipe, besándola en la frente._

Loki estaba vivo, ¡vivo! Pero… ¿a qué precio? Él nunca había actuado así antes. Ni siquiera había dado indicios de que guardaba toda esa locura dentro de sí. Lo que ocurrió en el Bifrost y todo el tema de la Ascensión al trono, no era más que una pataleta de niño pequeño por no conseguir lo que quería. Pero esto… Querer dominar una raza entera, ocupar un planeta entero con horribles criaturas, asesinando a su paso… No… Eso era impropio de él. Algo lo estaba manipulando, estaba completamente segura. Por todos los Dioses… ¡había intentado matar a su hermano! ¡Eso era impensable! Loki amaba a Thor, por encima de todas las cosas. No… Todo era una mentira… Pero esa mirada de odio al regresar a Asgard confirmaba todos sus miedos.

Qué solo se sentiría en esa celda…y, aunque no lo admitiese, asustado.

* * *

**Hola! Soy Hachi y bueno, este es el primer capítulo de esta historia.  
Todo esto pasa después de la película "Los Vengadores", así que los personajes los conocéis de sobra! :D**

**Veréis que mezclaré algo de Mitología (porque la Mitología me encanta!) y cómics de Marvel.**

**Espero que os guste . Y sed sinceros a la hora de decir lo que os parece :) Las críticas constructivas son necesarias para mejorar!**

**un beso y gracias! 3**


	2. Infancia

**2. INFANCIA**

**SIGYN**

Era por la mañana y Sigyn había dormido muy poco aquella noche. Ese nudo en el estómago no la dejaba descansar, así que, cuando empezó a salir el Sol, se levantó de la cama, se bañó tranquilamente, dejando que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos y se vistió con un vestido verde pálido. Se desenredó su larga melena con paciencia, como si hacer eso la calmara y se dejó el pelo suelto.

Se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y cogió aire, mirando el pomo, como si no pudiese tocarlo.

Sí, lo iba a hacer. Thor siempre la había tratado como a una hermana, así que no le diría que no… o eso creía. Aunque se sintiera como de la familia, no lo era; sólo era una amiga de la infancia. Alguien que, por mucha amistad que tuviese con ellos, no pintaba nada, en realidad, en todo eso. No, todo iba a salir bien. Su "hermano mayor" la dejaría. Apretó el pomo con fuerza y, como si de un acto heroico se tratara, salió al pasillo. Los guardias que empezaban su turno le dieron los buenos días educadamente.

Sigyn aún no se acostumbraba a que la tratasen con el respeto digno de un miembro de clase alta. Cuando su padre murió, quedó al cargo de su tía Nanna, que era sirvienta personal de su Majestad, Frigga; así que aprendió a hacer de todo. Como llegó cuando sólo tenía seis años, la Reina la dio a conocer a sus dos hijos y a los amigos de éstos.

_-Ven, querida- Frigga la empujaba suavemente por la espalda –Este es Thor, mi hijo mayor._

_-¡Hola, Thor!- dijo la niña, jovial y sonriente a un Thor de nueve años._

_-¡Sigyn! Un respeto hacia su majestad- la riñó su tía._

_-Oh, no, por favor… Son niños- dijo Odín, acercándose._

_-Majestad… Sólo quiero que mi sobrina sea educada y entienda que a la Familia Real se le debe el respeto que merece…- se explicó Nanna._

_-Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Dejemos que disfruten de su infancia.- le contestó el Rey._

_-Encantada, Prín-prín-cipe Thor.- rectificó la pequeña Sigyn, tropezando todavía con los títulos nobiliarios._

_-Llámame Thor, todo el mundo me llama "príncipe". Tú serás mi amiga, ¿no?_

_-Sí._

_-Entonces, no me llames "príncipe"._

_Sigyn y Thor se sonrieron. La pequeña fue presentada a Hogun, Frandal y Volstagg, y, con quién más congenió fue con Sif, ya que era la única chica. _

_-Y este es mi hijo menor, pequeña Sigyn… ¿Loki?- dijo Frigga -¡Loki, cariño! ¿Dónde estás?_

_-Seguro que estará en su habitación o por los jardines, practicando Magia- contestó Padre de Todos. –Querida Nanna, Frigga y yo querríamos hablar con usted sobre su sobrina y su estancia en Palacio… _

_-Sí, su Majestad._

_Los Reyes y Nanna entraron en la Sala del Consejo, dónde se discutían las cosas importantes. Thor y los demás (más o menos de su misma edad) empezaron a hacerle muchas preguntas a Sigyn: su procedencia, su edad, qué le hacían hacer cuando ayudaba a su tía en la servidumbre, si le gustaba vivir en Palacio, etc. _

_Pasada una hora, el Príncipe Thor y los demás fueron llamados por Badler, instructor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. _

_Cuando se quedó sola, se acercó a uno de los ventanales, para admirar la belleza de los jardines asgardianos con la puesta de Sol. Tan maravillada quedó, que no se dio cuenta que se acercaron a ella._

_-¿Quién eres tú?_

_Sigyn se giró, sobresaltada, hacia la voz. Con ella había un niño de unos ocho años, moreno, con ojos verdes, todo lo contrario a los asgardianos que había conocido hasta el momento._

_-Soy Sigyn, sobrina de Nanna, sirvienta de la Reina Frigga.- ¿Y tú?_

_-Príncipe Loki para ti, entonces._

_-Oh… Encantada, pues, Príncipe Loki._

_Ese niño era el hermano de Thor, pero no tenía nada qué ver con él a simple vista y, por lo poco que le había hablado, tampoco se parecían en el carácter. La miró de arriba abajo, estudiándola. _

_"Para tener ocho años, parece mucho más grande", pensó._

_-¡Loki, cariño!- exclamó Frigga, saliendo de la Sala, seguida de Odín y Nanna. -¿Dónde te habías metido?_

_-Estaba en los jardines, practicando Magia._

_-Badler está dando clase ahora mismo- la Reina se acercó a él y le puso la mano en la espalda. -¿Ya conoces a Sigyn?_

_-Sí, madre._

_-Más vale que la tratéis bien, porque se quedará a vivir con nosotros.- dijo la mujer, sonriendo a la niña._

_-¿Qué?- se sorprendieron los pequeños a la vez._

_-El padre de Sigyn era miembro de la Guardia Real- dijo Odín –que falleció en la última misión a Helheim, su madre murió cuando la dio a luz y la única familia que le queda es su tía. Así que tu madre y yo hemos pensado que, como Nanna es sirvienta personal de la Reina, nos ocuparemos de ella._

_-Pero ella no es de la Realeza.- se quejó Loki._

_-Alteza, si me permitís- dijo Nanna y continuó hablando cuando Odín le hizo una señal de aprobación con la cabeza. –Enseñaré a Sigyn a servir a sus Majestades, pero acepto de buen grado que os ocupéis de ella. Mi hermano estaría muy orgulloso de que su hija recibiese una educación de la misma Familia Real._

_-Es lo mínimo que podemos hacer por el servicio y fidelidad con las que nos obsequió tu hermano durante tantos años, querida Nanna.- le dijo Frigga, amorosamente. –Así, pues, Loki- volvió a su hijo.-No le hagas las cosas difíciles._

_-Sí, madre._

_El Príncipe de pelo negro no parecía muy emocionado con la idea de que Sigyn fuese a formar parte de "su grupo", es más, juraría, que hasta estaba enfadado, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, ya que todavía no le había dado tiempo a hacer nada malo. _

_Pero con el paso de los años, Sigyn se convirtió en la mejor amiga de Loki._

Por eso mismo, porque era su mejor amiga debía arriesgarse a pedirle ese favor a Thor.

Entró en el Salón Comedor y dio los buenos días Frigga y Odín, con una reverencia. Se sentó al lado de Sif, quién sólo la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, y empezaron a desayunar. Nadie hablaba. Todo estaba en silencio. Sólo se escuchaban los choques de los cubiertos con los platos. Conforme iban terminando, iban saliendo del Salón, sin decir nada, sólo mirándose entre sí. Cuando Odín terminó, se retiró enseguida a la Sala del Consejo, seguido de Frigga.

Sigyn se quedó sola con Thor, quién no había tocado su plato.

El corazón le iba muy rápido y le empezaron a temblar las manos. Thor no le iba a hacer nada, pero estaba enfadado y si le tocaba el tema de Loki, seguro que se enfurecería más. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Iba a hacerlo.

* * *

**LOKI**

Aquella mañana era muy fría, más de lo normal, o simplemente, sólo hacía frío porque en esa celda no entraba la luz del Sol. El grillete le había empezado a herir la muñeca, lo que le obligaba a no mover el brazo. El bozal no le dejaba respirar bien y tenía mucha sed. ¿Lo iban a matar de sed, acaso? ¿Por qué Odín no le cortaba la cabeza y acababan antes? ¡Maldito viejo! Quería hacerle sufrir hasta el final. Pues no le iba a dar el gusto de verle rogar ni pedir nada. Moriría con la cabeza alta, con orgullo, con dignidad.

Sonrió ante eso último. "Dignidad". Ya no tenía. Lo habían paseado desde el Bifrost hasta Palacio, encadenado y amordazado, siendo la vergüenza de Asgard. ¿Qué dignidad le quedaba? Ninguna.

Se acurrucó en el colchón y cerró los ojos, total, para estar a oscuras, mejor cerrar los ojos y guardar la poca energía que le quedaba. No comía nada desde hacía dos días y se sentía débil. Ese Loki que luchó contra Thor y Los Vengadores, un par de días atrás, había desaparecido. Ahora sólo era un hombre débil y muerto de frío.

De repente, se oyó el ruido de las llaves dando vueltas en el cerrojo de esa puerta de hierro macizo. Loki abrió los ojos, poco a poco, pero no se movió del colchón.

Un hombre corpulento entró con una antorcha, que colgó en la pared, al lado de la puerta. La repentina luz (que ocupaba todo el habitáculo) le hizo daño a Loki y cerró los ojos bruscamente.

-¡Venga! ¡Ponte derecho!

El Príncipe hizo oídos sordos.

-¡Levanta!

Loki siguió estático en el colchón.

-¡He dicho que te levantes, miserable!

El encadenado abrió los ojos de par en par y lo miró a los ojos, echándole una mirada asesina. Si estuviese al máximo de su fuerza, lo habría embrujado para que se tirara desde lo más alto de esa torre, pero apenas tenía energía para respirar entrecortadamente, así que sólo se limitó a mirarle, sin moverse.

El guardia, harto de esa postura tan impertinente, lo cogió de la muñeca encadenada, provocando que éste gimiera de dolor a través de ese bozal. Con mucha brusquedad, puso de pie al Príncipe, al que le temblaron las piernas ante ese ataque tan repentino. Cuando el guardia lo soltó, se cogió la muñeca herida con la otra mano y se la acarició.

-Padre de Todos ha ordenado que te quitemos eso que llevas en la boca.

Loki lo miraba con mucha atención. Estando de pie, uno frente al otro, eran casi de la misma altura. Le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza al guardia, quién, sin miramientos, le quitó el bozal con violencia, hiriéndole en el labio inferior.

Enseguida empezó a toser y puso su mano libre en su garganta. Un hilo de sangre le resbaló del labio hasta la barbilla, el cual se limpió con la manga.

Se moría por pedirle agua, pero sabía que eso sólo serviría para rebajarse y que se riera de él. No. Prefería morir a que creyeran que estaba vencido, así que, dedicándole una mirada llena de rabia y odio, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared, sin mencionar una sola palabra. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en recobrar todo el aire que le había faltado durante dos días.

De repente, alguien picó con energía a la puerta. El guardia cogió la antorcha y se dispuso a abrir.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo permiso Real para poder visitar al Príncipe Loki.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Bueno, ya se ha visto cómo se conocieron y, más o menos, cómo empezó la historia de Sigyn con los Príncipes. **

**Iré poniendo más cosillas, para que todo se vaya aclarando poco a poco :)**

**un besito! y gracias!**


	3. Reencuentro

**3. REENCUENTRO**

**SIGYN**

-No puedo hacer eso. Quítatelo de la cabeza.- dijo Thor en un tono adulto, muy extraño en él.

-¿Por qué?- se levantó y se apoyó en la mesa –Necesito ver a Loki. Sólo serán diez minutos… ¡Cinco, si quieres! ¡O uno sólo!- se acercó a él. –Pero, por favor… necesito verle.

Thor se levantó de la silla, con aire cansado, suspirando con fastidio. Su padre había prohibido terminantemente la entrada a cualquier persona y nadie podía hablar del segundo Príncipe de Asgard.

-¿No ves la posición en la que me pones?- el joven se acercó a un ventanal. –Si te dejara, estaría incumpliendo una orden de mi padre.

-Pero no es la primera vez que le desobedeces.- se acercó despacio a él.

-Pero, antes, era un joven inmaduro que sólo buscaba la Guerra y divertirse… Ahora sé que gobernar es una cosa seria, no sólo sentarse en un trono y dar órdenes.- se giró y la miró a los ojos –Loki debe pagar por todo lo que ha hecho.

-¿Entonces… ya habéis decidido lo que haréis con él?

El Príncipe la miró de una manera que hizo que todos sus miedos le impactaran en el pecho. Le costaba respirar y le empezaron a temblar las piernas.

-Thor… No…- no podía seguir hablando.

-Mi padre deliberará hoy en el Consejo y mañana…- el Dios del Trueno también hacía un esfuerzo enorme para que no se le rompiera la voz-… se le dará la noticia a mi hermano.

Sigyn se cogió el pecho, todo era asfixiante. Eso no podía estar pasando. ¡NO!

-Thor… ¡Thor! ¡Por favor!- le cogió de los brazos –Por favor… Déjame verle… ¡El tiempo que tú digas, lo prometo! Pero lo necesito. ¡Necesito ver a Loki!

El Príncipe le acarició una mejilla. Era admirable que Sigyn continuara pensando tanto en él, aunque no se mereciera ni una pizca de toda esa fidelidad. Probablemente, era el único que sabía que estaba enamorada de su hermano y, aunque todo el mundo bromeaba con la idea, él sabía que era de verdad.

La cogió del rostro con ternura, puso su nariz contra la suya y cerró los ojos.

-Querida Sigyn… Coge la capa, allí arriba hace frío.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe y posó sus manos sobre las de él.

-¿En serio? ¿Me dejas?

-Iremos los dos y sólo estarás un momento. Hablaré con el guardia para que no diga nada a mi padre. Y, si se enterara, deberemos asumir el castigo que nos ponga.

-¡Te lo prometo, Thor!- se abrazó a él.

¿Sólo un momento? ¿Un momento para decirle todo lo que sentía por él? ¿Daría tiempo? Seguramente, Loki estaría de mal humor y no la querría escuchar… o ni siquiera la querría ver. Un momento no bastaba. Toda una vida escondiendo sentimientos para qué… ¿Para un par de minutos? Ahora, todo parecía absurdo. Era absurdo.

-Voy a hacerte una Orden, conforme tienes mi permiso para entrar.

Thor se separó de la joven, que enseguida fue corriendo a su habitación a coger su capa con caperuza. Se la puso y esperó al Dios del Trueno en la puerta de Palacio. Fueron a los establos, ensillaron sus caballos y se dirigieron a la Torre.

Una vez allí, Thor le dio la Orden y se dispusieron a entrar.

El guardia que había en la puerta les prohibió la entrada, ya que el Príncipe sólo podía estar allí por un reo en concreto y eran órdenes de Odín que nadie le viera.

-Entiendo tu posición- le dijo Thor al guardia. –Pero esta señorita- acercó a Sigyn- es sirvienta personal de mi madre, la Reina Frigga y viene a sanear las heridas del Príncipe Loki.

El Dios fue hacia su caballo y, de un bolso de piel de Res, sacó una tinaja llena de agua, un frasco con un aceite y un pañuelo; y se lo entregó a Sigyn.

Salió un segundo guardia y le hizo señales a ella para que entrara. La chica miró a Thor y éste le hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza. Sigyn entró detrás del guardia.

Subieron largas escaleras, hasta llegar, lo que a Sigyn le había parecido, la cima del mundo. Al final de las escaleras, había un pasillo largo, dónde, a la mitad de camino, había un agujero en la pared muy grande, dónde cabían perfectamente dos o tres personas. Probablemente, por ahí se tiraban los condenados que no soportaban esa tortura. ¡Qué horror! ¿Cómo podían tener a Loki ahí?

Cuando llegaron al final del pasillo, se pararon delante de una celda y el guardia llamó con energía, ya que se veía pesada.

-El Príncipe Thor ha ordenado diez minutos, señorita.

-Sí, señor.

De la celda salió un guardia dos veces más grande que ella y la miró con asco.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tengo permiso Real para ver al Príncipe Loki.

* * *

**LOKI**

No podía creerlo… Esa voz… Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, en cualquier Universo. De todo lo que se esperaba, estando ahí encerrado, escucharla a ella era lo último que hubiese pensado.

Se intentó levantar, ya que, en esa postura, sólo le veía el bajo del vestido y la capa. La puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe y, cuando quiso darse cuenta, Sigyn le estaba abrazando.

-¡Loki! ¡Loki!- se acurrucó en su pecho y empezó a llorar.

Le encantaría devolverle el abrazo con la misma efusividad, pero se veía incapaz. No podía creer que Sigyn estuviese ahí, retando la ira de Odín, abrazándole, dándole calor. Cada grito de desesperación de la chica era una puñalada que recibía y eso le dolía mucho más que cualquier herida en la muñeca o en el labio. Le temblaban las piernas y las manos. Con mucho cuidado, acarició el pelo de la joven, quién pareció entristecerse más y lloró con más energía. La tortura más cruel que había experimentado en esa celda no era que no le diesen de beber ni comer, ni siquiera, cuando le quitaron el bozal o la herida del grillete… La tortura más cruel era tener a su mejor amiga llorando en su pecho, cuando, el verdadero culpable de esa tristeza era él.

-Loki… te traigo esto…- al cabo de un rato, la chica se repuso un poco.

Sigyn se separó de él y le dio el agua.

El Príncipe creyó enloquecer. ¡Agua! Ella siempre tan servicial… ¡Siempre estaba en todo! ¡Nada se le escapaba!

Abrió la tinaja y bebió muy rápido.

-¡Oh, no, Loki! Te sentará mal si bebes tan rápido.

No la escuchó y se bebió hasta la última gota. Cuando terminó, tiró la tinaja al suelo y se secó la barbilla.

-Estás herido…

-Sí…- ¡Vaya! Qué raro se escuchaba a sí mismo. Llevaba un par de días sin hablar y, con la garganta seca, se le había agravado la voz. –Sigyn… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La chica se sorbió la nariz y se secó las lágrimas con la manga. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Estaba allí porque le quería, porque no volvería a verle más, pero una presión en el pecho la enmudeció. Se mordió el labio inferior, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Por qué…- dijo al fin su amiga. -¿Por qué hiciste todo eso en Midgard? Hasta "puedo entender" el destrozo que provocaste aquí, pero… ¿lo de Midgard? ¿Qué querías conseguir? ¡¿A qué venía eso?!

Loki no se dio cuenta de que Sigyn lo tenía cogido por el cuello de su ropa. Con la poca luz que entraba, vio verdadero odio en los ojos de su amiga; algo, impensable en ella. Ella siempre había sido todo ternura, comprensión, diversión… por eso se encariñó con ella, tanto, como para considerarla su mejor amiga. Con ella, nunca se había sentido diferente, ni raro, mal… ¡ni solo! Nadie le conocía mejor que ella y viceversa. Hasta hubo un tiempo en que pensaba que sentía algo más que amistad, pero se sentía orgulloso de no haber caído en un, como él lo llamaba, "sentimentalismo" tan bajo. Y esa mirada que Sigyn le estaba dedicando, le acribillaba. Sabía que no se iría de allí sin una repuesta, y no una cualquiera, una que le convenciera… y nada relacionado con él le convencía.

Le tenía que decir algo y lo tenía que hacer ya. Pero tampoco quería darle explicaciones. Aunque agradecía de todo corazón (y no todos los días se daba esa situación) que estuviese allí con él, quería estar solo, esperando lo inevitable.

-Loki… No puedo quedarme eternamente…- se le quebró la voz en la última sílaba y volvió a secarse las lágrimas.

El Dios del Engaño le cogió las manos, como si pudiese darle calor con lo frías que las tenía. Se le acercó, clavando su mirada verde en sus ojos turquesa.

-Si te digo la verdad. Si te soy totalmente sincero… ¿Me creerías?

No iba a mentirle a ella. Siempre le había parecido innecesario, ya que no tenía que fingir nada a su lado. Ella le aceptaba con todos sus defectos, no sabía cómo, pero lo hacía y eso era lo máximo para él.

-Sabes de sobra que sí.- le dijo ella, ahora, con seguridad en la voz.

Loki se aclaró la garganta. Debía explicarle todo. Toda la verdad, pero rápido, no tenían mucho tiempo.

-Cuando… cuando caí por el Abismo, no sé dónde fui a parar. Sólo sé que había oscuridad absoluta a mi alrededor, hasta que los Chitauri se me presentaron y me llevaron ante su líder. Y fue allí, dónde dejé de ser yo mismo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Vi una luz azul, fuerte, cegadora y, a partir de ahí, nada más.

Por la cara que puso Sigyn, le creía. Era un mentiroso y un gran actor, incluso se había ganado el mote de "Dios del Engaño", pero, no sabía por qué, nunca había sido capaz de mentirle a ella.

-No sé cómo explicártelo… Después de esa luz, veía mi vida como si no la estuviera viviendo yo- se volvió a aclarar la garganta. –Era yo, me movía, pensaba y actuaba según lo que yo quería, pero era como si algo me controlara. Los ojos me cambiaron de color, lo podía ver y algo en mí también cambió. En el fondo… en lo más profundo de mí, tenía miedo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¡Esos salvajes casi me matan! Además, recluté a un par de midgardianos. ¿Desde cuándo necesito yo ayuda de esa escoria mortal?- apoyó la cabeza en la pared y suspiró mirando al techo. –No era del todo yo quién controlaba mi cuerpo.

-Parece una locura y la peor excusa del mundo- aquella respuesta le obligó a mirarla –Pero te creo- Sigyn le cogió las manos –Cuéntale esto a Padre de Todos.

-¿A Odín?- soltó una carcajada irónica. –Como si ese viejo fuese a creerme. "Hola, soy el Dios del Engaño, el que casi mata a tu hijo, se apodera del trono y casi consigue destruir Jötunheim, pero debes saber que, todo lo que ha pasado en Midgard no ha sido culpa mía, estaba poseído"- le contestó fría e irónicamente.

-No, Loki, dile la verdad.- empezó a sorberse la nariz otra vez. –Seguro que entonces, será clemente…

¿Clemente? ¿Por qué narices iba a ser clemente? Desterró a su hijo, su orgullo, su heredero al trono por una tontería… ¿Por qué iba a ser clemente con todos los crímenes que había cometido él?

-Ya sabes… lo que hará conmigo, ¿verdad?

Ese tono de voz, ¿qué era? ¿Miedo? Si estaba preparado para todo. Le daba igual si le mandaban cortar la cabeza. ¿A qué venía esa voz temblorosa?

El calor de Sigyn había conseguido subirle la temperatura de sus manos y, la verdad, no tenía ningunas ganas que aquello acabara. A lo mejor y, sólo muy en el fondo lo reconocería: tenía miedo de perder aquello.

-…

Sigyn no respondió y empezó a llorar otra vez. No hacía falta ser un genio para saber la respuesta. O, simplemente, todos los años que llevaban juntos, le bastaban para leer el rostro de la rubia.

Le acarició la mejilla y, con el pulgar, le secó una lágrima. Si le acababa de decir con llanto que lo iban a matar, ¿por qué le dolía más verla sufrir a ella?

-No, por favor… no llores…

Y aquello sólo sirvió para que ella rompiera a llorar en sus brazos.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, está claro que Sigyn es una luchadora y, en cuanto a Loki se refiere, le da igual todo.**

**Me gusta Sigyn, aunque nunca la planeé así. Yo me la imaginaba sumisa, frágil; pero, se escribe sola :) Y me gusta cómo es. En el fondo, se muere de miedo, pero no lo demuestra y se encara y, sobretodo, lucha por lo que quiere. Me cae genial esta chica!**

**Y Loki... es un Loki derrotado. No por eso es menos orgulloso, pero quería que estuviese mal (como todo le ha salido al revés desde el principio, no quería que siguiera cabezota y arrogante; quería que también se viera que un día fue humilde y tal).**

**Un beso!**


	4. Castigo I

**4. CASTIGO (I)**

**SIGYN**

"¡Maldito idiota!" pensó, mientras Loki la abrazaba con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. "Al menos, compórtate de la manera fría y asquerosa con la que me trataste antes de desaparecer. ¡No me abraces cuando más lo necesite!". Pero las palabras no le salían, sólo sollozos y el nombre de su Príncipe. No podía decir nada más.

-¿Por qué…?- consiguió decir, al fin.

-"¿Por qué?" qué?- le dijo él, obligándola a mirarle.

-¿Por qué hiciste todo eso? ¿Qué querías conseguir? ¿El trono? Después del patinazo de Thor en Jötunheim, era tuyo. ¿A qué venía todo lo demás?

Loki endureció su expresión. Ella siempre había sido transparente y ya no sabía si eso era lo que más le gustaba o lo que empezaba a cansarle.

Al verle tan serio, se liberó de sus brazos y se secó las lágrimas con las mangas.

-"No te metas en mis asuntos"- le dijo ella, imitándole –Pero no puedo evitarlo… y menos con tu vida de por medio.

-Como si os importase en lo más mínimo- le espetó él, negándole la mirada. -¿A qué has venido? ¿A demostrarme que sientes lástima por mí porque van a ejecutarme? No la necesito. ¿A pedirme que le suplique "clemencia" a Odín? Tampoco la quiero. Prefiero morir a rebajarme ante cualquiera de vosotros.

¿A qué venía ese cambio tan repentino? Hace un momento estaba abrazándola y, ahora, se encontraba a quilómetros de ella. Notó cómo le volvían a picar los ojos y nuevas lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero consiguió contenerse, aunque no sabía bien por qué, así que se puso de pie y se arregló el vestido.

-No sé a qué viene este cambio de humor, pero te aseguro que no he venido por nada de eso, maldito imbécil- Loki la miró, sobresaltado ante aquél ataque. –Sabes bien por qué he venido.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Después de tantos años y, sin saber el motivo, entre ellos, las palabras sobraban. Quién no los conociera, creería que se comunicaban por algún poder telepático.

-Déjame solo.- le dijo con rabia.

Sigyn se estremeció ante aquella mirada, pero disimuló lo suficiente como para que no lo notara.

-Bien.- le contestó, recogiendo el recipiente de agua, que había dejado él, después de calmar su sed. –Y esto…- le dijo, mirando al botijo –Ha sido idea de Thor.

En aquél momento, el guardia abrió la puerta y le ordenó a Sigyn, que saliera, que se había terminado el tiempo. No se giró para verle la cara a Loki. Sabía que, después de aquél comentario, estaría hecho una furia.

La puerta de hierro se cerró y el eco que provocó, hizo que algo se rompiera en el corazón de Sigyn. Ya no vería nunca más a Loki, no volvería a hablar con él, ni a abrazarle. Su amigo iba a desaparecer y lo último que había compartido con él eran malas palabras. ¿En serio había acabado así? Si él no se hubiese puesto así de imposible, se podrían haber despedido bien; pero claro, no había contado con el orgullo y la altanería de Loki. Hasta el final de sus días, sería frío y ella se había dejado llevar por sus sentimientos.

Se despidió del guardia con una leve reverencia, y empezó a bajar la torre.

Cuando llegó abajo, vio que Thor ya estaba montado en su caballo. Le hizo otra reverencia al guardia de la puerta y se montó en el suyo.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?- le dijo él, cabalgando despacio, sin prisas.

-Sí. Que le da igual todo.

-Será cabezota…- la miró -¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dejado despedirte?

-No…- los ojos volvieron a escocerle.

-Si hubiese estado, le habría dado una lección.

-Thor… Loki no parecía él. Ya no queda nada de lo que era.- él la miró con atención. –Está atado, sucio, herido. Sólo le quedan su orgullo y su mal humor.

El viento hizo que las melenas de los jóvenes volaran, como sentenciando aquellas palabras. Los dos se quedaron mirando entre sí. A diferencia de Loki, Sigyn no disfrutaba de una supuesta telepatía con Thor, pero era muy fácil leerle. Estaba horrorizado. Parecía haber visto la imagen de su hermano encadenado en los ojos de ella.

En ese momento, unos hombres de la Guardia de Halcones Escarlata, la Guardia Real de Odín, pasaron por delante de ellos, haciéndoles parar. Al ver al Príncipe, les hicieron una reverencia. Llevaban un cubo azul, del color del hielo. Lo escoltaban como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Sigyn miró el cubo y la luz que desprendía, le penetró en los ojos y su memoria volvió a aquella celda, con Loki.

"_Una luz azul me cegó y dejé de ser yo mismo"._

-¡Thor!- él dio un respingo ante el grito inesperado -¡Tenemos que ir corriendo a ver a Padre de Todos!

Sigyn empezó a galopar a gran velocidad y el Príncipe no pudo hacer nada, salvo seguirla. Llegaron a los establos y dejaron a los caballos.

-¿Me puedes decir qué está pasando?- le preguntó él.

Pero ella no decía nada. Era como si fuese a perder tiempo si decía algo. Cada minuto contaba e iba a hacer lo imposible por Loki, aunque él la repudiara, le diera igual o pensara que estaba mejor muerto; no iba a dejar que tuviera ese triste final.

Entraron en Palacio, ignorando a los sirvientes y los guardias, que les hacían reverencias a su paso. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del Salón del Consejo, Sigyn se paró en seco. Le temblaba todo, tenía miedo; Padre de Todos la iba a castigar, pero no tenía otra opción. Tenía una vida en sus manos ¡y no una vida cualquiera! La vida de Loki, su mejor amigo, estaba en juego. Llenó su pecho de aire y lo soltó bruscamente, miró a Thor, que no entendía qué estaba pasando, cogió con fuerza los pomos de la puerta doble y abrió con energía.

Todos los Nobles y Sabios de la sala, se los quedaron mirando, sorprendidos. Sigyn echó un vistazo rápido a todos los integrantes de la Junta, y, controlando su respiración, hizo una reverencia. Thor, desconcertado, la imitó y la miró.

-Señores de la Junta…- miró a Odín y le hizo otra reverencia- Padre de Todos… Tengo que informarles acerca de los sucesos ocurridos en Midgard, por la mano del Príncipe Loki.

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, todos menos el Rey, quién la miraba serena y tranquilamente. Levantó una mano, lo que fue una señal suficiente como para que la Sala volviese a quedar en silencio.

-Perdone mi atrevimiento, Majestad, pero es de vital importancia que conozca los detalles.

-Tienes mi permiso para hablar con total libertad.

-Acabo de venir de La Torre, de visitar a su hijo, Señor.

Otra vez estallaron los murmullos "¿Cómo se atreve a desobedecer a Padre de Todos?", "Ojalá la azoten por esto", "Espero que pague su osadía de contradecir una ley del Rey". Pero Odín siguió sin cambiar su expresión y volvió a mandarlos callar.

-Continúa.

Sigyn no sabía si estar tranquila ante el tono tan liviano del Rey o empezar a temer por su vida. Pero no se echó a atrás, se aclaró la garganta y continuó. Les contó todo lo que le había dicho acerca de "la luz azul" y todos la escucharon con atención, hasta que, al terminar, uno de los consejeros estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Me estás diciendo, niña… Que te has dejado engañar por algo tan ridículo? ¡Es la peor excusa que he oído en toda mi vida y, te aseguro, que he vivido mucho más de lo que te imaginas! Me parece que "El Dios del Engaño" ya ni se molesta en mentir bien…

-¡NO!- la voz de Thor retumbó en la sala, provocando el silencio del hombre que no podía parar de reír. –Padre…- se acercó a él, rodeando la mesa- Tiene razón. Cuando me enfrenté a mi hermano en la Torre Stark… sus ojos eran azules. Eran del azul del Tesseracto.- Odín lo miraba atentamente.

-Príncipe…- dijo uno de los consejeros más ancianos –Comprendemos que amáis a vuestro hermano, pero, por muy asgardiano y de la Familia Real que sea, debe pagar por todos su crímenes.

Thor hizo caso omiso al anciano y, al igual que Loki con Sigyn, parecía que se comunicaba telepáticamente con su padre.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?- dijo al fin Odín, con un tono de voz dulce y la mirada templada.

-Te lo juro por los Nueve Reinos.

Padre de Todos se levantó y los miró a todos, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

-Caballeros… Más tarde decidiremos la suerte de mi hijo Loki.

Todos se miraron entre sí, con miedo a murmurar, ya que estarían cuestionando al Rey, así que se limitaron sólo a mirarle en silencio. El hombre que había estallado en carcajadas, miró a Sigyn con todas las expresiones contrarias que desprendía Odín.

-Marchaos…- dijo Padre de Todos, al cabo de unos instantes. Todos se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta –Menos Thor y Sigyn.

Ese tono autoritario, pero tranquilo, la estremeció. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, quedando los 3 solos en la Sala, rodeados de un silencio tan tenso, que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Odín se los quedó mirando y no sabía exactamente cómo expresarse, hasta que se decidió por dar un golpe en la mesa.

* * *

**THOR**

Su padre estaba cabreado y tenía toda la razón del mundo. Le habían desobedecido y no era una travesura cualquiera, así que, esta vez, acarrearía con cualquier cosa que se le impusiera. Ya era lo bastante responsable como para responder por sus actos. Lo malo de todo es que Sigyn también iba a ser castigada. No había problema, asumiría la culpa de ella también. Odín nunca le haría daño a, lo que para él era, una niña; así que se decantó por mirarle a él, con toda la rabia contenida que había acumulado desde que Sigyn confesó que le había desobedecido.

-¿Vas a explicarme cómo Sigyn ha podido entrar en la celda de Loki? -aunque su cara desprendiera rabia a raudales, su voz era tranquila. -¿Cómo ha podido entrar sin una Orden directa de la Familia Real?

-Padre…- miró al suelo; después de tantos años decepcionándole, le costaba mostrarse digno delante de él. –Teníamos que hablar con él.

Vio que Sigyn hizo un ademán de hablar, pero la paró haciéndole un gesto con la mano. No iba a dejar que ella asumiera toda la culpa.

-Tu hermano ha mentido en innumerables ocasiones y los delitos que se le imputan son gravísimos. ¿Querías que te mintiera otra vez para salvarse?

-Majestad, el Príncipe Loki se ha resignado y acatará cualquier castigo.

"¡Cállate ya!" pensó Thor. Siempre había admirado la espontaneidad y sinceridad de su amiga, pero, debía aprender a callar en ciertas situaciones y, aquella, era la situación perfecta para cerrar la boca.

Odín la miró, interesado. El Dios del Trueno sabía que, por muy enfadado que pareciera su padre y, por mucho que hubiese decidido ejecutar a su hijo adoptivo, se estaba aferrando a esa pequeña posibilidad de inocencia de éste.

-¿También sabe el veredicto?

Thor no sabía si hablaba de Sigyn o de Loki, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Total, tampoco le estaba mintiendo.

Odín volvió a sentarse. Probablemente, pensando "nadie me respeta", como siempre había hecho cuando eran pequeños y no le hacían caso, aunque, esta vez, no había sido una travesura. Se frotó la frente, con los ojos cerrados y suspiró, cansado.

-Padre… Lo del Tesseracto es completamente cierto.

-Te creo, Thor. Sé que eres incapaz de mentir en algo tan serio. Pero, si no castigo a tu hermano, el Consejo creerá que no lo hago porque es mi hijo, por favoritismo y, eso, no lo puedo consentir. Loki ha cometido muchos fallos y debe responder ante ellos de alguna manera.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Parece que a Loki le da igual todo (y no me gusta este Loki, me gusta más el cabezota y el que no para hasta conseguir lo que quiere), pero claro, con todo lo que ha pasado, me parece normal que se comporte así.**

**Me encanta que Sigyn y él se comuniquen "telepáticamente". Siempre me ha parecido genial que los amigos tengan ese vínculo que haga que las palabras sobren **

**Y, bueno, con respecto a ella… Menuda mujer! De verdad que no tenía pensado hacerla con este carácter XD Pero es como si tuviese vida propia! Jajaja xD Hasta a Thor trae de cabeza. **

**Prometo que Odín no será muy malo con ellos dos . **

**Un besín!**


	5. Castigo II

**5. CASTIGO II**

**LOKI**

"Sabes bien por qué he venido".

Sí. Sabía por qué había venido. Había ido porque, al contrario que él, ella sí era una buena amiga.

La había herido… muchísimo. Sigyn era una chica fuerte, alegre, segura de sí misma y, la que acababa de irse no era ella. Esas lágrimas, esa mirada de odio…¿En qué la había convertido? Resultaba que sí era un monstruo que destruía la vida que había a su alrededor, una manzana podrida que pudría las manzanas sanas del cesto.

Se echó el pelo hacia atrás y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

"Y esto ha sido idea de Thor".

¡Mierda! ¡Siempre Thor! Siempre haciendo papel de buen hermano, de hijo perfecto. Le odiaba más que nunca. ¡Miserable! Si lo hubiese sabido desde el principio, habría preferido morir de sed. Maldito él y maldita ella por haberle dicho que el agua era de su parte… Les odiaba. A los dos. A todos.

Y no supo bien por qué, si por rabia o por lo que Sigyn le había "dicho" acerca de su castigo, se le escaparon unas lágrimas. ¿Por qué siempre era él, quién acababa llorando?

-Deja de mentir- le dijo una voz en su cabeza. -Sabes de sobra que todos han llorado y sufrido por ti. ¿O te crees que Thor te encontró en Midgard? Él sólo fue a buscarte.

-¡Cállate!- gritó Loki.

-Huye de la realidad, pero sabes muy bien cuál es la verdad. Todos…¡Todos te quieren! Tus padres, tu hermano, tus amigos… ¡Deja de huir de una vez! ¡Al menos, muere con la poca dignidad que te queda!

-¡Déjame en Paz…!

Se tapó la cara con las manos y empezó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Nunca reconocería algo tan vergonzoso. Jamás. Todo eso era la gran mentira que querían que creyera. Nadie le quería… Él era un gigante de hielo y todos en Asgard odiaban a esos seres, incluido él. ¿Cómo iban a quererle si no se quería él mismo?

Sólo en ese momento, tuvo verdaderos deseos de morir. Así, todos le olvidarían y él dejaría de sufrir.

-Incluso en estos extremos eres un maldito egoísta… ¿Te crees que sólo sufres tú?- esa maldita voz en la cabeza no callaba y estaba empezando a enfadarle. -¿Sigyn llorando a mares no te remueve las tripas? ¿Y Thor…? Él es tu hermano, el único que tienes y, aún con toda la que has montado, es una de las únicas personas que te quiere… Y tu pobre madre. Tú eres su hijo favorito… ¿No te da pena?

-¡DÉJAME SOLO!

-Ya estás solo…

Se levantó como pudo y se volvió a recostar de lado en el colchón. Hundió su cara en la almohada, como si alguien pudiese verlo llorar y, poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

**SIGYN**

Le temblaban las piernas. Sabía bien que Odín los iba a castigar y, aunque su vida no corría peligro, tenía mucho miedo. Aunque no estaba muy segura de, si tenía miedo por Thor y ella o, porque Padre de Todos estaba mirando otras opciones de castigar a Loki y, a lo mejor, la muerte era lo más clemente que se le podía rogar.

Suspiró, mirando al suelo y Odín la miró.

-Tú siempre has tenido un vínculo especial con Loki.

Posó sus ojos en los de él, sobresaltada por aquella afirmación.

-Sí, su Majestad.- ¡Increíble! No sabía cómo, pero la voz no le temblaba como lo hacían sus piernas. –Y también debe saber que yo jamás jugaría con un tema tan serio y delicado.

-Lo sé muy bien, Sigyn. Por eso mismo estoy optando por perdonarle la vida a mi hijo y castigarle de otra manera.

Loki iba a vivir! Le iban a dar una segunda oportunidad. "Estúpido…" pensó ella refiriéndose a su Príncipe. ¿A qué se debía la aberración que sentía éste por su padre? Odín era un hombre bondadoso, que le amaba! Otra persona, habría hecho caso omiso a las súplicas y habría continuado adelante con esa sentencia. Por mucho miedo que diera, Padre de Todos no era más que un hombre que quería a sus hijos y Loki… no era digno de él.

-Pero a vosotros también debo castigaros por haberme desobedecido.

Thor la miró, pero ella no le devolvió la mirada. El Dios del Trueno sabía bien que estaba aterrorizada y no podía apartar la mirada de su padre.

-Estamos dispuestos a acatar cualquier castigo, Padre.

Odín se levantó y se acercó a Sigyn. Le levantó la barbilla con cuidado con el dedo índice, obligándola a mirarle.

-No te acercarás a Loki hasta que yo lo mande.

De repente, todo se oscureció y empezó a llover agua congelada encima de su cabeza. Tragó saliva lentamente. Por un segundo, notó la punzada del odio en su corazón hacia el anciano que tenía delante. Él sabía bien que Loki y ella habían sido inseparables desde pequeños y sabía todo lo que había pasado cuando él desapareció… ¿Tanto tenía que pagar por 10 minutos en la celda?

"Loki vivirá y eso es lo único que importa" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. Sí, pero no lo vería hasta que él dijera. ¿Cuánto tiempo era eso? En Asgard, eran casi inmortales gracias a las Manzanas de Idunn. ¿Quién le aseguraba que lo volvería a ver pronto?

La boca se le secó en un momento y le empezaron a temblar las manos. Thor se dio cuenta y se acercó a ellos.

-Padre, Sigyn no tiene por qué pagar…

-¡Silencio!- Odín se separó de la rubia, quién volvió a mirar al suelo, con una mano en el pecho. –A ti te prohíbo bajar a Midgard. Hasta que yo lo ordene.

-¡Pero Padre! Soy parte de Los Vengadores, si me necesitan…

-¡Asgard te necesitará más! Acatarás mis órdenes sin rechistar y…- la miró de nuevo –Si me volvéis a desobedecer… no seré tan suave.

Salió con paso decidido de la Sala y cerró la puerta con gran energía, como si no pesara nada. Todo quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera se escuchaban a los pájaros volar cerca de los ventanales, ni la Cascada del Abismo… no se oía nada.

* * *

**THOR**

Su padre había sido injusto con ella, incluso cruel. Cuando Loki cayó por el abismo, Sigyn le guardó luto durante meses; es más, era el primer día que vestía de otro color que no fuese el negro. Desde que se conocieron de pequeños, no se habían separado ni un día. Sigyn siempre conseguía aplacar el mal humor de su hermano e, inconscientemente, Loki lo sabía y por eso no se separaba de ella.

Además, sabía lo que sentía: tampoco sabía cuándo volvería a ver a Jane. A veces, le gustaba sentarse en lo que quedaba de Bifrost y mirar al Vacío, imaginando qué estaría haciendo en ese momento, si pensaría en él, si seguiría buscándole.

Aquél pensamiento le molestó. Él era casi inmortal y Jane, en unos años envejecería y moriría. ¿Hacía mal en seguir con eso? A lo mejor sería mejor acabar con la relación, aprovechando que Jane era joven, para que pudiese tener una vida normal junto a un humano que envejeciera al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Lo siento…- susurró Sigyn, casi con miedo.

Aquello le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿El qué?- puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica. –Nada de esto es culpa tuya.

-Pero… si no hubiese dicho nada, tú podrías volver a Midgard, con la mortal y tus amigos Vengadores…

-Sigyn… - le cogió cariñosamente la cara entre la manos –Le has salvado la vida a mi hermano y te lo voy a agradecer siempre. Sí, me molesta no poder volver a La Tierra durante un tiempo y, a lo mejor, cuando vuelva, Jane ya tiene otra vida, junto a otro hombre, pero lo aceptaré. Pero sacrificar eso por la vida de mi hermano, no me importa…- Sigyn puso sus manos encima de las del Dios. – Mi madre, mi padre, Loki, yo… Todos no vamos a vivir lo suficiente como para pagarte esto.

-No le voy a ver más, Thor…- la rubia empezó a llorar. –Sé que nuestra relación es un poco extraña y que puede parecer exagerado, pero…pero…

-Sé bien qué pasa entre vosotros, al menos, por tu parte.- le sonrió -¿Pero quién es el valiente que le entiende a él?- ella le devolvió la sonrisa. –Mi padre puede parecer frío y cabezota, pero te prometo que no lo es y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que nos retire este castigo. Al fin y al cabo, le has salvado la vida a Loki, debería celebrarlo, en vez de castigarte.

-Loki ha hecho mucho daño, es normal que no salte de alegría.

-Pero es su hijo.- la besó en la frente. –Por cierto, me encanta que vuelvas a vestir con tus colores.

Sigyn le sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con la manga.

-Gracias, Thor…

-Los "hermanos mayores" estamos para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Sigyn se fue y, quedándose rodeado de silencio, Thor no pudo evitar sentirse mal. Era la primera vez que mentía. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo Loki todo el tiempo? Era un sentimiento desagradable.

Sabía que Odín castigaría a Loki durante mucho tiempo y, quién más sufriría, sería ella.

* * *

**Hola!**

**A ver, puede que la relación de Sigyn y Loki sea un poco rara, pero me he basado en una experiencia personal y sé bien lo que sienten los dos, así me es más fácil escribirlo.**

**Odín se muestra un poco frío porque, sinceramente, yo también estaría harta que me tomaran el pelo jajaja xD Y más mi hijo! **

**También he querido que Loki se desquiciara todavía más con la visita de Sigyn y bueno, al menos, sabemos que tiene conciencia (que no cierra la boca xD). **

**Me ha gustado hablar sobre la relación Thor-Jane. Recordemos que el pobre es el más visceral e inocente de todos y siempre está pensando en los demás por encima de él mismo.**

**(Y no sé, me gusta cómo va quedando todo .)**

**Besitos!**


	6. Sentencia

**6. SENTENCIA**

**LOKI**

La puerta se abrió y entró un guardia con un plato de comida y un vaso de agua, que dejó amablemente en el suelo. Vaya, parecía que no todos eran unas bestias inmundas que lo trataban como a un salvaje.

-Señor, dentro de un rato, vendremos a buscarle. Padre de Todos quiere verle.

El guardia se lo quedó mirando, esperando una respuesta, pero, al ver que el Dios le ignoró y empezó a comer, se fue, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Hasta esa bazofia pastosa la encontraba buena, después de tres días sin comer. Tampoco entendía por qué le daban de comer si lo iban a ejecutar, probablemente, mañana o pasado, pero tenía demasiado hambre como para rechazarlo.

Al rato, entró otro guardia y, sin decirle nada, lo desató de las cadenas y le amarró las muñecas con unos grilletes un poco más anchos que los de la pared. Contra su voluntad, agradeció que le pusieran esas esposas, ya que con ellas, no le dolía la muñeca.

-Eso es innecesario- le dijo al joven guardia, cuando vio que se acercaba con el bozal.

-Es una orden directa de su Majestad, mi Señor.

-Entonces, procede.

No opuso resistencia a nada. ¿Para qué iba a hacerlo? Al menos, quería terminar sus últimos momentos en Paz.

Cuando bajaron de la Torre, lo metieron en una jaula, tirada por dos caballos. Todo el mundo lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y asco; probablemente, Odín habría hecho pública su verdadera identidad… ¿y qué? Nada le importaba… quería terminar con aquello de una vez.

De camino a Palacio, escuchó mil y un insultos, pero, sólo había uno que se repetía siempre: "¡Monstruo!". En lo más profundo de sí, esa palabra se le clavaba como puñales, pero no hizo nada sino mirar con ojos rabiosos a los asgardianos que le gritaban. Qué valientes eran en grupo... si no estuviese encerrado en aquella jaula, los mataría a todos con sólo mover un dedo. Es más, ¿por qué no lo hacía? Le iban a ejecutar. ¿Qué más daba que se le sumaran una decena de asesinatos más?

"No seas estúpido". Otra vez esa maldita voz en su desquiciada cabeza. Cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron a Palacio, colaboró en salir pacíficamente de la jaula y seguir a los Guardias Reales ante Padre de Todos.

Entraron y vio que mucha gente creaba un gran pasillo para que pudieran pasar. A escasos metros del Trono de Odín, había un poste de madera con una argolla. Le ataron los grilletes allí, obligándole a arrodillarse. ¡Menuda ironía! Era para morirse de risa… Hará poco menos de 4 días, tenía a un puñado de midgardianos arrodillados ante él.

Continuó con los ojos cerrados, mientras le quitaban el bozal, hasta que Odín se levantó y dio un golpe en el suelo con su vara, provocando el silencio de toda la sala.

Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con el azul celeste del único ojo de "su padre". Miró a su alrededor sin mover apenas la cabeza. Su madre se apoyaba en Sif, sin dejar de llorar en silencio, como si tuviese miedo a que Odín le llamara la atención; también estaban Frandal, Hogun, Volstagg y, cómo no, Thor. Él tenía que estar el primero siempre. Qué asco le daba verle allí. Le dirigió una mirada de rabia, la cual no fue correspondida y, fue entonces, cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la única persona que podía hacerle soportar todo aquello.

Sigyn no estaba allí.

Tantos años, tantas anécdotas e historias, risas y lágrimas que habían compartido y, en el momento más importante de su vida, ella no estaba allí.

"A lo mejor está entre la gente que tienes a tus espaldas" le dijo la voz. No… Él siempre había notado su presencia. Su perfume de vainilla lo reconocería en cualquier parte. No había ido y se acabó. Basta ya de mentiras. Y lo entendía perfectamente… Sigyn había ido a verle a la celda y él la despachó de mala manera.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué estuviese ahí, tirada a los pies de Odín pidiendo "clemencia" como le había dicho? Una parte de él quería verla así, pero la otra parte, la más oscura y sincera, respiraba aliviada porque no estuviese en esa sala. No quería que lo viera de esa manera y lo mejor sería que lo recordara como era antes. "Por favor, que la última imagen que tenga de mí no sea la que le mostré en la celda", pensó.

También empezó a horrorizarse con la idea de que Sigyn fuese a su ejecución. No. No lo iba a permitir. "Todo el mundo te ignora. Si va, no podrás evitarlo y punto". Maldita voz… si fuese alguien real, ya le habría dado su merecido. Cerró los ojos con mucha fuerza y sacudió la cabeza, negando algo que nadie había dicho, hasta que Odín le devolvió a la realidad.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Loki Odinson?

"Odinson"… Vaya, por lo visto, seguía siendo su hijo a vista de todo el mundo.

-No soy tonto…

-¿Sabes cuáles son los crímenes por los que se te acusan?

-Estaba presente en ellos…

La sala estalló en murmullos: "¿Cómo se atreve?", "No se arrepiente de nada, que le maten".

Por una vez, estaba de acuerdo con esos insignificantes muertos de hambre. Quería acabar con esto ya y sabía que, sacando de quicio a "su padre", aceleraría las cosas.

-¿Vas a alargar mucho más esto? Si vas a matarme, hazlo ya y déjate de tanto teatro.

Thor dejó el martillo en el suelo, con un eco que retumbó en toda la sala, y fue hacia él, pero Frigga le agarró de la capa, frenándole.

-No, Thor…

-¡Respeta a nuestro padre!

La voz del Dios del Trueno sonó tan fuerte que borró la sonrisa irónica del Dios del Engaño. ¿Había dicho "nuestro"? Se moría de asco… y rabia. ¡Claro! Por eso le habían debilitado sin comer durante tantos días, para que no utilizara sus poderes y acabara con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Thor… Vuelve a tu sitio- le dijo Odín sin dejar de mirar a su hijo pequeño. -¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?

"¡Mierda de viejo! ¡Cierra la boca y córtame ya la cabeza! ¡Déjate de tanto discurso y acaba ya con esto!", pensó, mientras su respiración empezaba a alterarse otra vez.

Parecía que Odín pudiese ver a través de él con ese único ojo que tenía.

-Nadie va a ejecutarte.

* * *

**SIGYN**

-¡Por favor! ¡Dejadme salir!

-Lo sentimos, señorita. Son órdenes de Padre de Todos.

-¿Y hacéis todo lo que os ordena? ¿No tenéis personalidad propia?

-Como he dicho, son órdenes del Rey y no saldrá de esta habitación por mucho que llore, grite y aporree la puerta.

-¡No podéis tenerme encerrada toda la vida!

-Señorita, podrá salir cuando el Príncipe Loki no se encuentre en Palacio.

¡Maditos malnacidos! Se la iban a pagar. Se apoyó en la puerta, mirando dentro de su habitación. Algo tenía que haber para poder salir de allí.

-¿De verdad vas a desobedecer a Odín?- le dijo una voz en su cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí. Veré a Loki una vez más…- le empezaron a picar los ojos -… antes de que nos separen.

Se sorbió la nariz. Ese no era el momento oportuno para llorar. ¡Tenía que salir de allí a cualquier precio!

Se acercó al balcón y miró abajo. ¡Perfecto! Justo debajo tenía uno de los balcones del Salón de Bailes. Entrelazó dos sábanas y, el extremo de una, lo ató a la baranda del balcón. Con mucho cuidado, bajó por las sábanas y, de un pequeño salto, aterrizó en el balcón de abajo. Se escondió detrás de unas de las grandes macetas que lo adornaban y vigiló que no hubiese guardias. No, no había ni un alma allí. Seguramente, estarían todos en el Juicio. Por si acaso y, para no poner a prueba su buena suerte, caminó deprisa, cerca de la pared, para poder esconderse detrás de cualquier cortina si aparecía alguien.

Poco a poco, se acercó dónde se oían murmullos. ¡Mierda! La entrada tenía guardias… Miró a su alrededor y vio que los ventanales daban directamente a los Jardines. Abrió uno y salió al exterior.

Se acercó a los ventanales de la Sala dónde estaba llevándose a cabo el Juicio, pero había tanta gente que no veía nada. Tuvo ganas de llorar. ¿Tanto le iba a costar ver a Loki una vez más?

Entonces vio un árbol justo a su lado y sonrió. Se subió y se sentó en una de las ramas desde la cual, veía el Trono de Odín. Echó un vistazo rápido, hasta que vio a Loki, arrodillado y con una mirada de sorpresa que nunca había visto en él. Por suerte para ella, los ventanales estaban abiertos, así que no tenía problemas para saber qué decían.

-El castigo que te infligiré será duro y lo acatarás con severidad. Serás atado a tres rocas de La Cueva Eterna. Verás el Tiempo pasar y no tendrás más compañía que tu locura y tu veneno.

Todo el mundo estaba tan callado, que tenía miedo que se la oyera respirar.

Vio que Loki agachó la cabeza. Sabía que un millón de ideas se le pasaban por la cabeza y ninguna de ellas era buena. Rezó para que no estallara en carcajadas o que dijera alguna tontería que lo agravara todo. Y, como si escuchara sus pensamientos, el Dios del Engaño miró a su padre, con tanto odio acumulado en su mirada, que su corazón dio un vuelco.

-Y te tendré que dar las gracias por semejante "clemencia".

-No he sido yo quién te ha salvado la vida, hijo mío…

Loki empezó a reírse y todo el mundo empezó a murmurar entre sí lo loco y desquiciado que estaba el Príncipe.

-Proceded.- ordenó Odín.

Unos guardias desataron a Loki del poste y lo escoltaron hasta la salida. Una vez fuera, le ayudaron a meterse en la jaula.

Al ver que todo el mundo salía fuera, para ver cómo el Dios abandonaba Palacio para pasar gran parte de su vida encerrado en una cueva, Sigyn se escondió detrás de las hojas de la rama.

Cuando la jaula pasó cerca, Loki miró hacia el árbol y sonrió, como sólo él sabía hacerlo y de la manera que más le gustaba a ella. Había notado su presencia. Siempre la encontraba, siempre sabía cuándo estaba cerca y nunca se acostumbraría a eso.

¡No, no y no! Las lágrimas empañaron esa hermosa vista de la última sonrisa que su Príncipe le estaba dedicando. Ella no pudo evitar sonreírle entre lágrimas, aún siendo consciente que no la podía ver.

"Adiós, Loki…" se dijo para sí misma, y, por primera vez, quiso tener poderes telepáticos de verdad, para que esa despedida le llegara.

Cuando la mayoría de la gente se fue, volvió sobre sus pasos, corriendo; primero, para que nadie notara que había salido y, segundo, porque quería estar sola. De un salto, se agarró a las sábanas y subió a su balcón; las recogió y las amontonó en el suelo.

Entró una suave brisa y fue en ese momento cuando perdió las fuerzas y cayó de rodillas.

La habitación estaba tremendamente vacía. Ya no habría más charlas hasta las tantas de la noche, ni la despertarían más pronto de lo normal para enfadarla y tampoco compartiría más historias de terror en las noches de tormenta.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Pues, con la tontería, ya es el 6º capítulo OoO (qué fuerte! xD)**

**Bueno, al menos, sabemos que Loki tiene corazón y no le gusta que Sigyn lo pase mal. Tampoco me gusta que se dé por vencido sin luchar (aunque bueno, creo que él sabe que ya ha luchado por todo lo que él cree y ya es hora de retirarse con la poca dignidad que le queda). **

**Como ya dije, me baso en una experiencia personal para hablar de la relación de ellos dos. Y también sé lo mal que lo está pasando ella cuando lo separan de "su otra mitad" (yo no llegué a enamorarme, sólo que era algo natural estar pegada a mi amigo todo el día). **

**Si os gusta u os disgusta, comentad :D (se aceptan todo tipo de críticas!)**

**Un beso!**


	7. Serpiente

**7. SERPIENTE**

**SIGYN**

Hacía mucho frío en ese desierto helado. Todo estaba oscuro y tenía miedo de esos ojos rojos que la miraban fijamente.

-¿Por qué lloras?- le dijo ese ser azul que la miraba sin pestañear.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿De qué? Aquí no hay nadie que pueda hacerte daño.

-De ti. Eres un Gigante de Hielo… un monstruo…

Él la miró con pena y casi juraría que le había dolido ese comentario. Se giró y fue entonces cuando vio el cadáver de su padre en el suelo.

-¡Papá!- empezó a llorar. -¡Tú has hecho esto! ¡Eres un asesino!

El Monstruo se giró y, para su sorpresa, ya no era azul ni tenía los ojos rojos… Tenía la piel pálida, con un precioso pelo negro peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos eran de un verde intenso.

-¿Loki?

El Príncipe empezó a llorar y se alejó de ella.

-Yo tenía miedo de esto...- le dijo mientras se iba.

-¿Qué?- se levantó, pero no pudo moverse, ya que se le habían congelado las piernas. –¡Loki! ¡No te vayas! ¡Quédate conmigo!

Pero el Dios del Engaño no la escuchaba, estaba lejos, muy lejos de ella, hasta que una luz la despertó sobresaltada.

-Shh… ya está, cariño…- le dijo una voz, mientras le pasaba un paño mojado por la frente.

Giró la cabeza, la cual le pesaba.

-Lofn… -tenía la voz pastosa -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Esa mujer era una de las sirvientas de Frigga. Era pelirroja, con los ojos grises y todos la llamaban "la casamentera", ya que siempre acertaba con las parejas.

-Llevabas dos días sin despertar, con una fiebre altísima. Teníamos miedo, Sigyn.

Se incorporó. Notaba el cuerpo pesado y se mareó un poco. El trapo le cayó en las piernas y lo dejó dentro del recipiente con agua que tenía al lado.

-Su Majestad te estuvo velando toda la noche.

La miró sobresaltada. ¿Frigga? ¡La mismísima Reina velándola a ella! Qué vergüenza… Si ella no era nadie de la Familia Real para merecer eso.

-Lofn…- se tapó la cara con la almohada –Qué vergüenza…

-Jaja! No te preocupes, fue una orden directa suya –Sigyn la miró –Sólo llamabas a su hijo y quiso quedarse contigo.

Se sonrojó y volvió a esconder la cara en el cojín.

-Genial…

-Bueno, es lo único que decías en sueños…

Se acordó del sueño y le empezaron a picar los ojos. Después de todo, no era tanta ficción lo que había soñado. Loki se había ido y no podía seguirle.

Lofn empezó a recoger el barreño con agua y los paños.

-Ay de tu tía… La que hubiese montado con toda esta situación- le dijo desde la puerta.

-Sí… Habría puesto el grito en el cielo…

-Te traeré algo de comer. Quédate en la cama hasta que vuelva, no vaya a ser que te marees si te levantas.- y se fue.

-Sí…

Se recostó de lado y se abrazó a la almohada. Recordó cómo su tía dormía con ella cuando enfermaba, cuando no se separaba de ella ni un momento literalmente… Pero su tía había muerto hace años. Todos a los que quería, la abandonaban.

_-Cariño, somos tu familia- le dijo cariñosamente Frigga, mientras la pira de Nanna ardía en el Mar Infinito –Desde que llegaste, eres parte de nosotros –la besó en la frente. _

_Sí, todos estaban allí, pero se sentía sola. Su familia de verdad, la de sangre había desaparecido. Ya no le quedaba ningún pariente y sabía que Frigga la cuidaría como a una hija, como había hecho hasta ahora, pero se sentía vacía. _

_Padre de Todos también la besó en la frente y le juró protección, cuidados y una vida digna de la hija de un Guardia Real y sobrina de una de las sirvientas de la Reina. Ella asintió. De verdad que se sentía agradecida, pero, en ese momento, no le salían las palabras; tenía un nudo en la garganta._

_Cuando la pira se redujo a humo, todos se fueron, pero ella se quedó allí, hasta que toda la madera se consumiera. Thor le dio un apretón en el hombro, dándole ánimos y ella se lo agradeció con una leve sonrisa. Sabía que el Dios del Trueno era un bruto, pero era una de las personas más agradables de Asgard._

_-Sigyn…_

_Se giró hacia la voz. Todos se habían ido menos él; Loki seguía con ella. La rodeó con los brazos y ella hundió su cara en el pecho del joven y empezó a llorar. Siempre sabía cómo se sentía y qué hacer para calmarla; y también sabía que no podría haber llorado con nadie más que con él. _

_Loki le acariciaba su larga melena rubia y apoyó la barbilla en su cabeza. Con quince años, ya le sacaba una cabeza de altura y ella sólo tenía un año menos. Se sentía pequeña a su lado y él siempre se reía de ello para enfadarla, pero, en ese momento, nada de eso importaba; sólo aquél momento._

Recordó que esa noche durmió abrazada a Loki, quién no se separó ni un momento de ella...

Poco a poco, fue quedándose dormida, recordando el tacto de los dedos de su Príncipe en el pelo, mientras murmuraba una especie de nana para que se tranquilizara.

* * *

**LOKI**

Abrió los ojos. Estaba atado y solo, justo como lo habían dejado, ¿cuándo? ¿Horas? ¿Días? No lo recordaba bien. Se sentía algo mareado y, la oscuridad de aquella cueva no ayudaba a controlar el tiempo.

Apoyó la cabeza en la roca. Si salía de allí con vida, acabaría con todos, lo juraba. Y se vengaría despacio, también se tomaría su tiempo con cada uno de ellos. Pero, con quién más se ensañaría sería con Thor. Se llenaba la boca con "te quiero, hermano", pero bien que lo había llevado a Asgard para que lo torturaran. Sí… con él se iba a divertir más…

La imagen de la cara llorosa de su madre le vino a la mente y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Por más que quisiera evitarlo, amaba a esa mujer. Para ella, era el favorito, el listo, el guapo, el talentoso, el que todo lo merecía… incluso fue Frigga quién dio la orden de que le coronaran Rey de Asgard. Sí, también le había ocultado todo este tiempo quién era en realidad, pero le quería de verdad. Ella sí que le consideraba un hijo y él la iba a querer siempre.

Se le escaparon las lágrimas… ¡Mierda! No quería que Frigga sufriera, no se lo merecía, pero quería vengarse de Thor, de Odín y de todos los que se habían reído de él y lo habían tratado mal.

-Al parecer, tienes conciencia…- le dijo esa maldita voz en su cabeza.

-Cállate… Me vengaré de ellos le pese a quién le pese.

-¿Y tu pobre madre?

-¡No es mi madre!

-Veo dentro de ti y las palabras que escupes no se parecen a lo que piensa tu corazón.

-Corazón… Los Gigantes de Hielo no necesitamos corazón…

-Los Gigantes no, pero tú, sí.

-Vaya… No han pasado ni diez horas que te atan y ya estás hablando solo…- dijo una voz, que hizo retumbar las paredes de la cueva.

Loki se incorporó todo lo que pudo y vio que un grupo de hombres con antorchas se le acercaban.

-¿Padre? ¿Thor?- aún en contra de su voluntad, de su boca salieron esos nombres, aunque se maldijera al momento por haberles llamado.

-Qué más quisieras…

-Hager…- dijo el Príncipe, cuando tuvo al grupo de tres hombres delante. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué llevas ahí dentro?- le dijo al ver que llevaba una caja en las manos.

Hager era un hombre más bien mayor, no tanto como Odín, pero el pelo lo tenía totalmente cubierto por las canas. Era el miembro más importante del Consejo de Sabios de Padre de Todos y era muy querido y respetado por todos.

-¿Esto?- dijo el hombre mirando a la caja. –Esto es parte de tu castigo, Loki.

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ya estaba cumpliendo su castigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Verás- le dijo, sentándose a su lado –Todos en Asgard pensamos que Odín ha sido muy indulgente contigo. Si hubiese sido yo, te habría apaleado hasta la muerte, te habría despellejado vivo o te habría colgado. Ya sabes, algo con lo que hubieses sufrido… pero claro, eres el hijo de Pade de Todos y no te va a matar.- Loki lo miraba con mucha atención –Así que hemos pensado en hacer justicia por nuestra cuenta. Por todos los caídos en Midgard y en Jötunheim.

-¡Qué gilipolleces estás diciendo!- bramó el Príncipe, moviendo los brazos con fuerza, inútilmente, ya que esos grilletes lo tenían atado a las rocas. Si pudiese soltarse, lo mataría a puñetazos, le reventaría la cabeza con una de esas rocas -¡Qué hay en esa caja!

-Shh… no grites, que aquí retumba todo…- el hombre se levantó y abrió la caja.

-¿Una serpiente?- Loki no podía salir de su asombro. -¿Además, muerta? ¿Vas a castigarme con una serpiente muerta?- no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Oh… yo no me reiría tanto, Príncipe. Uno de los magos de la Corte la ha embrujado, haciendo que derrame Eitr por la boca indefinidamente. A lo mejor se pasa una hora escupiendo sin cesar. No sé, confío en su palabra, pero, la verdad, es que nunca he visto algo así.

-¿Crees que voy a dejar envenenarme tan fácilmente?

-¡Ah, no! ¡Por supuesto que no! Nadie va a envenenarte, Alteza. Vamos a quemarte.

Loki iba a explotar de rabia. ¿Qué broma era aquélla?¿Cómo podía ser que Odín estuviese rodeado de tantos criminales? "No me hagas reír", le dijo la voz en su cerebro.

Uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Hager, sacó la serpiente de la caja con mucho cuidado y la puso en la roca que Loki tenía encima, con la boca abierta, hacia la cabeza de éste.

Mientras ese individuo ponía la serpiente en la roca, el otro empezó a romperle la ropa, dejándole prácticamente desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Loki miraba con una mezcla de rabia y sorpresa a Hager. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué le iban a hacer?

-¿Es evidente, no?- parecía que le había leído la mente. –El Eitr caerá sobre tu cabeza y tu cuerpo, abrasándote la piel, hasta que llegue a la carne y te consumas, lentamente, como a mí me gusta, entre gritos y lágrimas. Porque gritarás y llorarás, Alteza.

-¡Viejo imbécil! ¡Odín te matará por esto! ¿Y de qué te habrá servido toda esta "justicia"?

-Odín… Ay, querido Príncipe… Padre de Todos no quiere verte ni oír hablar de ti. Es más, está terminantemente prohibido mencionar tu nombre en Palacio. Cuando decida liberarte y, te insisto, pasarán muchísimos años hasta entonces, te habrás consumido y, ¿qué hará? ¿Culpar al Tiempo por haber acabado contigo?- le soltó una carcajada irónica –Buenas noches, Príncipe Loki…

Los hombres se iban y, con ellos, la luz de las antorchas, dejando al Dios del Engaño, solo de nuevo, en la oscuridad de aquella cueva, atado y sin abrigo, con una serpiente que amenazaba con escupir veneno sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué era eso que sentía? ¿Miedo? ¡No! Él nunca tenía miedo y no lo iba a tener por esto, por una treta que había urdido un viejo loco.

Y, entonces, sintió el fuego en su rostro, bajándole por el cuello y el pecho. ¡Por los nueve Reinos! Eso no había ser vivo que lo soportara. Sacudió todo el cuerpo, intentando desatarse, escapar, pero era imposible, le habían encadenado a conciencia.

Su piel hervía… Claro que iba a llorar y gritar… y nada sería en vano, se prometió.

* * *

**Hola! **

**A ver, aclaraciones: **

"**Eitr", para todos los que sabemos algo de Mitología Nórdica, sabemos que es el veneno que provocan algunas serpientes y el mismo hijo de Loki, ****Jörmungandr****. **

"**Lofn" es la octava sirvienta de Frigga.**

**Sobre Hager… Me he basado en Christoph Waltz. No tanto físicamente, pero sí en carácter (una mezcla entre "Malditos Bastardos" y "Django"). **

**El sueño que tiene Sigyn al principio, tendrá sentido más adelante. Está claro que no sabe quién es Loki. También se ha visto que no le queda nadie de su sangre en Palacio y todavía faltan cosas que pondré sobre el hecho de que Odín y Frigga la acojan como una hija, que también está relacionado con Loki y el sueño y todo! AAAH! xD No voy a hacer spoilers! Jajaj XD**

**En el próximo capítulo, meteré a un personaje que no pensaba meter, pero me viene de perlas con lo que leí de Marvel y con la personalidad de Loki XDD **

**En fin, espero que os guste!**


	8. Conspiración

**8. CONSPIRACIÓN**

**SIGYN**

Cuando despertó, el Sol bañaba la habitación. Disfrutó de unos segundos antes de situarse en el mundo. Cuando ya supo quién era y qué hacía durmiendo hasta tan tarde, se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. La cabeza le pesaba ligeramente y tanta luz le molestaba así que se levantó torpemente y corrió una de las cortinas.

Vio que alguien le había dejado el desayuno, todavía caliente, en la mesita y le habían preparado un vestido limpio en el respaldo de la silla y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó que Lofn le dijo que la Reina la había estado velando. Quería morirse de vergüenza.

Llenó la bañera de agua casi hirviendo, para luego templarla con agua fría, se metió dentro y dejó que el agua y el vapor la evadieran de todo. Estando allí dentro, le daba igual lo demás, cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en la tina… y quiso quedarse allí para siempre. Allí dentro no había Lokis por los que llorar, ni Odínes a los que encarar… no había nada más que Paz. Una Paz que se vio interrumpida, cuando alguien la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño.

-¿Estás ahí, Sigyn?

-Sí, Lofn, enseguida salgo- le dijo ésta, saliendo de su ensoñación y con cierto fastidio.

Sumergió la cabeza para desvelarse y volver a la realidad, salió de la bañera y se abrigó con la bata, para secarse y salió a la habitación.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, cariño. Me alegro de verte tan bien.- le acarició una mejilla –No has comido nada del plato…

-No tengo hambre.

-Tienes que comer.- le dijo con un tono no tan amable. –Anda, ven.- la cogió de la mano y la llevó hasta la mesita. –No te moverás de aquí hasta que no te lo comas.

-No soy una niña pequeña, Lofn- no pudo evitar reírse.

-Como si lo fueses.

-A sus órdenes, "mamá".

La criada le dio una leve sacudida en la cabeza con uno de los trapos que estaba recogiendo.

-Y sécate el pelo antes de que enfermes otra vez.- le dijo entrando en el baño para vaciar la bañera.

Sigyn sonrió y se comió casi todo el desayuno. Se terminó de secar bien el cuerpo y se echó el perfume de vainilla que la caracterizaba, el que le encantaba a Loki… ¡Mierda! ¡Basta ya! Debía empezar a dejar de pensar en él como si formara parte de ella. Ya no le vería más… Era hora de empezar de cero.

Se terminó de vestir justo cuando Lofn salió del baño.

-¿Me dejas peinarte?- le dijo, al verla tan atareada, desenredándose el pelo.

-Por favor.- más que una súplica, pareció un permiso, pero la criada no le hizo caso y empezó la tarea.

-Qué bonito y qué suave lo tienes… Es precioso…

_-Me encanta acariciarte el pelo… lo tienes muy suave- le dijo Loki, meciéndola dulcemente para que durmiera, en la noche del funeral de Nanna._

Le empezaron a picar los ojos y esta vez tuvo que hacer un verdadero acto de valor para no ponerse a llorar allí mismo, como si se hubiese muerto alguien.

-¡Ya!- le dijo Lofn.

Sigyn se tocó el peinado. Le había hecho una trenza de raíz y, por lo que veía en el espejo, era perfecta, con esos mechones escalados que le caían al lado del flequillo.

-¡Me encanta!

-Me alegro- la criada le volvió a acariciar la cara. –Me pasaré por la noche para ver qué tal sigues, ¿vale?

-Sí.- la criada le besó en al frente.

Una vez se fue Lofn, Sigyn hizo su cama, se puso su capa con capucha y cogió una canasta que tenía en el armario.

Se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba todo el mundo trabajando y, sin molestar, se acercó a la estantería de la fruta.

-¿Qué necesitas?- le dijo un hombre.

-No sé… ¿Qué habéis recogido esta mañana?

-Mira, estas fresas. ¡Están muy dulces! Llévate unas cuantas o se tendrán que tirar. Han recogido muchas…

-¡Gracias!- le contestó ella cogiendo un buen puñado.

El hombre le sonrió y le deseó un buen día, lo cual ella correspondió con una sonrisa.

Agradeció de todo corazón no encontrarse a nadie "importante" por Palacio, mientras salía. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie de la Familia Real. Se dirigió al Bosque, por el camino principal y, una vez allí, se perdió entre los árboles, hasta llegar al riachuelo que adornaba el paisaje.

La temperatura era muy agradable, así que se quitó la capa y se sentó encima y empezó a comer fresas. Sí que era verdad que estaban dulces, ¡estaban buenísimas!

Qué agradable era la brisa que corría entre los árboles… Se estiró encima de la capa y cerró los ojos, dejando que los rayos de Sol que se colaban entre las copas la acariciaran. Sólo escuchaba el fluir del río y algún pájaro… Paz, al fin.

-Te vas a resfriar, ahí tirada.

Se incorporó, sobresaltada. Con ella, había un joven de la Guardia Real de Odín. Piel rosada, pelo castaño rojizo, con melena larga hasta la barbilla, con una ligera perilla, de ojos grises. Vestía el Halcón Escarlata en el pecho plateado de la armadura.

-Theoric…

-Jajaja, ¿te he asustado?- se sentó a su lado, fuera de la capa de Sigyn, en la hierba.

-¿Cuándo no lo haces?- se rió ella.

-Eres malvada- dijo él, quitándose el cinturón con la espada y dejándolo a su lado.- ¿Qué haces aquí sola? He oído que estabas enferma.

-Sí, pero ya estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte.

-Pues claro que me preoc… ¡Oh, tienes fresas ahí! ¡Dame un par, anda!

Sigyn se echó a reír. Theoric siempre era tan espontáneo, tan alegre y tan lleno de vida… todo lo contrario a…

-Y dime- le dijo el joven mientras mordía una fresa. -¿Ya te han prometido con alguien?

-¿Qué?

En ese preciso momento, algo se rompió dentro de ella. Se había pasado toda la vida haciendo el papel de "gemela" de Loki…Nunca se habían separado y jamás había caído en que, algún día, se tendría que casar y, por más historias que se había creado con su Príncipe, sabía que jamás podrían tener un futuro juntos. Él siempre decía que el Amor era para los débiles y que nunca caería en un sentimentalismo tan bajo y ella era demasiado orgullosa como para reconocer que le quería, ya que, con las cosas que él pensaba, se sentía intimidada; y ahora, tal y como estaban las cosas, debía olvidarse de todo eso y empezar a plantearse una vida normal.

-¡Sigyn!- Theoric le chasqueó los dedos cerca de la cara. -¡Que te quedas embobada!

-Oh, perdón…- le miró. -¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Odín no hace eso. Deja que cada uno se case con quién quiera. Si no, no dejaría que Thor tuviese una relación con una mortal.

-No seas tan ingenua. Padre de Todos deja que el Príncipe se divierta en Midgard porque sabe, que al final, se tendrá que casar con alguna mujer de la nobleza.

Claro, la nobleza. Otra razón por la que jamás Sigyn se podría casar con Loki. ¡Ay, ya! Menuda tontería sería hacer eso… Por mucho que le quisiera, era plenamente consciente que no podría entregarse al cien por cien a alguien tan venenoso como él. Ya había admitido y, aunque le doliera mucho, que Loki había cambiado… para peor.

-Pero yo no soy de la Familia Real… Odín no podría prometerme con nadie.

-Estás bajo su techo, eres su responsabilidad- le dio otro bocado a la fresa.

-Pues todavía no me ha dicho nada.

-¿Quieres decir que si le doy mi currículum, quizá me coja para el puesto?

-¿Qué?- soltó una leve carcajada.

-Soy de la Guardia Real, simpático, joven, guapo… No creo que encuentres a nadie mejor.

Los dos se echaron a reír.

La verdad es que Theoric era un joven con futuro y todo lo que una chica podía desear. Y le conocía desde hacía seis años y siempre le había considerado atractivo y agradable… sabía que valía la pena, pero no estaba segura de poder sentir algo en serio por él.

-Me lo podría pensar…- dijo Sigyn, bomeando.

-¡Oh! Eso significa que puedo tener esperanzas- se puso de pie y la cogió de las manos, ayudándola a levantarse.

-¡Yo no he dicho eso!- estaba tan avergonzada, que notaba el calor sin tocarse las mejillas.

-¡Y te has puesto roja! ¡Eso es un paso!- los dos se pusieron a reír.

La suave brisa que corría, despeinó a Sigyn y, Theoric, con mucho cuidado, como si tuviese miedo a que se rompiera, le cogió un mechón y se lo acarició.

-Qué suave tienes el pelo…

Y no pudo evitar ver a Loki delante de sí, arreglándole el flequillo y diciéndole lo bonito que tenía el pelo.

-NO…- echó un paso hacia atrás.

-Oh, perdona si…- se intentó disculpar el joven guardia, aunque no sabía qué había hecho de malo.

-No… Sólo que no lo vuelvas a hacer… por favor…

-¡JAJAJAJA! No te preocupes, lleva un par de días muerto.- se escuchó a un hombre, entre los árboles.

Theoric y Sgyn se miraron y, sin mediar palabra, se acercaron al lugar de dónde provenía la voz.

Sin hacer ruido, se escondieron tras un árbol, desde dónde veían claramente a un hombre de espaldas, que era el que estaba hablando, y a otro, que era de la Guardia Real.

-El veneno de esa serpiente acaba hasta con el más fuerte de todos los "inmortales" y Loki estaba débil… Debió morir a las pocas horas.- continuó hablando el que estaba de espaldas.

-Deberíamos ir a la cueva y quitarla, antes que se nos olvide y que, cuando vaya Padre de Todos, la descubra y nos mande ejecutar, ya que sólo unos pocos sabemos dónde encadenamos a Loki.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… Déjalo para más tarde. Ahora, tengo que reunirme con Odín. Cuando termine, iremos.

-Sí, Señor.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué estaba escuchando eso? ¿Una conspiración para asesinar a Loki? Sin darse cuenta, clavó las uñas en la casaca de Theoric y apoyó la frente en su pecho, luchando por respirar acompasadamente.

¿De verdad habían matado a Loki? ¡Eso no podía ser! ¿Quién acabaría tan cobardemente con alguien atado e indefenso? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Se lo tenía que contar a Odín, pero esos dos eran "hombres de honor". Era su palabra contra la suya y, con el numerito de la Sala de Juntas, acabaría perdiendo ella… y no quería ni imaginarse lo que le haría Padre de Todos por una acusación tan grave.

-Vayamos a la cueva.

Un peso le cayó en el estómago. ¿Theoric también le leía el pensamiento? Pero no podía reaccionar, se quedó estática, aferrada a él, mirando la hierba que crecía bajo sus pies, mientras las lágrimas, de rabia, no de tristeza, o quizás una mezcla de las dos, caían sin que pudiese remediarlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Hoy sólo he puesto a Sigyn, porque creo que los demás tienen poco qué contar. **

**Primero, quiero que sepáis que le he hecho coger fresas, porque es mi fruta favorita y me pasaría la vida comiéndolas XD**

**Leí que Theoric es el marido o el prometido de Sigyn, pero luego Loki se casa con ella o algo así y no encontré una oportunidad mejor para meter a un personaje con el que Loki se muriera de celos. Además, su personalidad enamora a cualquiera (lo siento, Loki, me gusta hacerte sufrir xD).**

**Lo de que Sigyn es orgullosa. A ver, he pensado que, como sabe que a Loki no le gustan esas cosas (bueno, ya me entendéis), para qué le va a decir que está enamorada de él. Hasta podría perderlo como amigo (muchas veces pasa esto) y ella prefiere ser su "gemela" a que la rechace.**

**Pero tranquilos, que no sólo Loki sufrirá por celos XD Aquí todo el mundo se tirará de los pelos jajaja!**

**Un besito!**


	9. Cueva

**9. CUEVA**

**THEORIC**

Casi llevaba a rastras a la rubia por el camino hacia las cuadras.

-¡Por los Nueve Reinos, Sigyn!- se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

Había envejecido veinte años, empalidecido y su pelo ya no desprendía ese resplandor de antes. Se había marchitado en cuestión de minutos.

Sabía que ella y Loki habían sido casi inseparables, aunque no sabía bien por qué. El Príncipe Loco no mostraba amor por nada ni nadie, en cambio, ella era toda bondad con todo el mundo y no le daba un trato especial a Loki como para considerar tan fuerte esa amistad. Simplemente, no lo entendía.

-Sigyn, tenemos que darnos prisa. Debemos llegar y coger esa serpiente para que Padre de Todos pueda juzgar a esa panda de asesinos.

La rubia le miraba, pero, en sus ojos, se reflejaba el Infinito. Sigyn no estaba ahí. Le cogió la cara con ternura entre sus manos y apoyó su frente en la suya.

-Preciosa, te necesito aquí y ahora. Reacciona, por favor. Loki te necesita…- La joven puso sus manos encima de las de él, casi con miedo. –Sigyn… debemos ir cuanto antes…

-Está muerto…- su voz parecía que iba a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Escucha. Sé que esto es muy precipitado, ¡pero te necesito despierta! Tienes que mantener la cabeza fría y acompañarme a esa cueva.

-¡Basta ya!- rugió alguien a sus espaldas.

Theoric se giró, sobresaltado y vio a Thor. Sin soltar a Sigyn, le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

-Majestad…

-No voy a permitir que se vuelva a desobedecer a mi Padre. Se acabaron las tonterías.- Thor estaba realmente enfadado y sacaba fuego por los ojos. –Dejad de poner a prueba a Padre de Todos…

-Su Alteza… Nosotros no íbamos a desobedecer a su Real Majestad sin razón…

-¿No? ¿Y para qué ibais a ir a La Cueva Eterna? ¿Para diez minutos más? ¡Basta ya! Si alguien pone un pie ahí dentro, yo mismo me ocuparé de darle su merecido.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a soltarle aquella bomba al Príncipe? No podía, ni se atrevía y ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? A él le daba igual Loki. Nunca le había caído bien, pero entonces notó que las suaves manos de Sigyn se separaban de las suyas y, al mirarla, encontró el motivo. Recordaba por quién lo hacía y eso era lo único que importaba.

La rubia se apartó de él y enfrentó a Thor, pareciendo él una montaña y ella una pequeña flor.

-¿Sigyn…?- el Dios del Trueno se quedó sin palabras al verla tan demacrada. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vuelves a estar enferma?- apoyó las manos en sus hombros. –Poco a poco, lo irás superando… Todos nos apoyaremos para hacerlo más llevadero. No estás sola, ¿recuerdas? Y no puedes desobedecer a Odín otra vez. No quiero que vuelva a castigarte… ya bastante cruel ha sido esta vez y no quiero saber de qué será capaz la próxima.

En ese momento, pasaron por su lado el guardia que estaba hablando en el bosque y aquél al que habían visto de espaldas.

-Buenos días, Alteza.- dijeron al unísono y Thor les hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza.

-No puede ser…- dijo Theoric, más sorprendido que rencoroso, cuando los dos hombres siguieron su camino hacia Palacio.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le dijo Thor.

-Alteza, con todos mis respetos, debemos ir enseguida a la cueva dónde retienen a su hermano.

-¿Acaso no me habéis esc…?

-¡Es una orden!- rugió el joven guardia. -¡Rápido!- "Me van a colgar por esto…", pensó.

Thor enmudeció ante aquél ataque y miró a Sigyn, quién les estaba apretando las muñecas. Cerró los ojos y suspiró con fastidio.

-Más vale que sea un asunto de vida o muerte. O te mandaré encerrar en un calabozo hasta que decidan qué hacer contigo.

Aunque el motivo para desobedecer a Padre de Todos tenía razón de peso, no pudo evitar que el estómago se le encogiera ante aquella amenaza.

-Sí, Alteza.

Los tres se dirigieron a las cuadras. Thor montó con Sigyn en el mismo caballo, ya que no estaba seguro si se aguantaría sola. Theoric iba delante, con su elegante corcel blanco, cogiendo el estandarte de la Familia Real. Evitaron cualquier camino principal, para no llamar la atención, ya que no sabían cuántos ni quiénes eran los que habían planeado aquél asesinato contra el segundo Príncipe de Asgard y no querían que se llamaran entre ellos para eliminar pruebas.

Los prados verdes y el Palacio quedaron atrás. Pasaron cerca de la Torre, dónde hacía cuestión de días, Loki había estado preso en el piso más alto. Cada vez, el paisaje era más rocoso y más montañoso. Ni siquiera brillaba el Sol allí… las nubes cubrían el lugar.

Echaba pequeños vistazos hacia atrás, para ver a Sigyn, quién seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo desde que empezaron a cabalgar. Siempre se había sentido atraído por ella. Le encantaba su voz, su sonrisa, su pelo, sus ojos… nunca había dicho en voz alta que le gustaba, para no creérselo, porque estaba claro que jamás le correspondería. Ella sólo tenía ojos para su Príncipe y eso le sacaba de quicio… ¿Por qué Loki? ¡Él era mil veces mejor que ese desquiciado! Y, lo peor de todo, es que le debía el doble de respeto: primera, por ser Príncipe de Asgard y segunda, para no herir a Sigyn. Aunque le reventara… no quería hacerle daño.

Y no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando con Loki. Otro hubiese saltado de alegría: "¡Viva, mi obstáculo ha desaparecido! ¡Tengo el camino libre!", pero no sabía por qué, se sentía mal. Aunque el Príncipe fuese su "contrincante" amoroso, que tampoco lo era porque Loki no la quería, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando.

-Hemos llegado.- dijo, con voz firme.

Clavó en el suelo el estandarte y se bajó del caballo.

-Démonos prisa, va a comenzar a llover- dijo Thor, ayudando a Sigyn a bajar.

-Será un momento…- susurró para sí mismo.

* * *

**LOKI**

Había comenzado a llover y fuerte, porque lo que escuchaba. Se veía el resplandor de los rayos en la entrada de la cueva y los truenos hacían ver que el mundo se venía abajo.

La serpiente hacía rato que no derramaba veneno sobre él.

Por lo poco que podía ver, tenía el pecho rojo y con algunas llagas. No quería verse la cara y, mucho menos, la espalda. La notaba sangrante y muy dolorida; de tanto moverse, se la había arañado gravemente contra las rocas y el veneno no ayudaba mucho.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba soportando esa tortura, pero, desde luego, era mucho más que lo hubiese soportado alguien normal. "Estoy vivo porque soy un Gigante de Hielo y tengo más resistencia", pensó. ¡No, si todavía debería dar las gracias a sus genes por seguir con vida!

Cuando Odín se enterara de aquello, asesinaría a esos malnacidos… O no. A lo mejor, les daría una palmadita en las espalda y los felicitaría.

-Me da igual…- suspiró.

Apoyó la cabeza en la roca. Tenía la boca del animal amenazando con derramar veneno en su cara en cualquier momento, pero no le importaba. Realmente, había tirado la toalla.

Dos intentos fallidos de conquistar dos mundos, toda su vida había sido una mentira y había intentado acabar con la vida de la persona que más quería en el mundo. Una parte de él se quejó y se enfadó por ese pensamiento, pero la otra parte, le miró y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, lo hecho, hecho está.

Estaba cansado de todo. Así que, al menos, quería acabar en Paz.

Una luz amarilla iluminó los colmillos perlados de la serpiente… la misma luz que le molestó en los ojos. Se incorporó como pudo y miró en la dirección en la que venía la luz. Cada vez se hacía más intensa y más naranja.

Pasó un momento hasta que entendió qué estaba pasando. "¡Malditos bastardos! ¡Vienen a rematarme!"

-¡Ahí está!- dijo uno de los tres individuos que se le estaban acercando.

A medida que se acercaban, la luz le hacía más daño y no distinguía bien las figuras, ya que sus ojos se habían acostumbrado a la completa oscuridad.

-¿Loki?

¿Thor? ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Él también formaba parte del plan de acabar con él? Maldito hijo de… Ahora se arrepentía de haber sentido pena por el daño que le había hecho.

Sacudió las muñecas, en otro intento fallido y doloroso por escapar.

-¡Loki!

Clavaron la antorcha entre dos rocas… y entonces la vio con claridad.

Sigyn corría hacia él… A lo mejor, sólo era un sueño de su desquiciada mente por escapar de la realidad.

Le abrazó con tanta fuerza que creía que le iba a cortar la respiración y las lágrimas le escocían en las heridas, pero no le importaba… si era un sueño, no quería despertar. No se imaginaba nada mejor que morir, creyendo que Sigyn le abrazaba.

-¡Estás vivo!- le apartó los mechones de la cara y apoyó su frente en la de él, acariciándole -¡Estás vivo!

¡Malditas cadenas! Quería abrazarla, acariciarle el pelo, secarle las lágrimas. El perfume de vainilla le impregnaba los cinco sentidos y le devolvió a la realidad.

-Ten cuidado…

-¿Eh?

Un segundo de diferencia. Sólo un segundo y el veneno habría caído en la cara de la joven, pero se consiguió apartar a tiempo y sólo le hirió en la mano, la cual aún sostenía el rostro de Loki.

-¡Apártate!- rugió el Príncipe.

-¡Rápido, Alteza! ¡Debemos desencadenarle!- dijo el guardia, el cuál le sonaba de algo, pero no le distinguía bien.

Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Sigyn estaba herida, el veneno volvía a caerle por la espalda y el cuello, haciéndole más daño por las heridas, el guardia no paraba de mover la antorcha, buscando algo y Thor le estaba tocando una mano.

Efectivamente, estaba allí, no lo estaba soñando. Tenía las manos heladas y, cuando le tocó la herida de la muñeca, notó alivio y dolor al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Dioses se miraron.

El estómago de Loki se contrajo al ver los ojos claros de su hermano. Se moría de rabia, pero no podía evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su rostro. No quería que lo viera más débil de lo que ya estaba… ¡Qué vergüenza!

Le giró la cara, evadiendo su mirada, pero Thor le apretó la mano, obligándole a mirarle de nuevo.

-Hermano, voy a sacarte de aquí…

* * *

**Hola! Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo.**

**Antes que nada, quisiera agradecer a Lola St. James todo su apoyo *.* (Te quiero! Mil gracias! .).**

**Bueno, se ve que Theoric es buena persona y no se alegra que Loki haya "muerto". No sólo por Sigyn, si no por él mismo (es todo un caballero, me encanta, le quiero 3). Hasta le grita a Thor (es un valiente!) Quería que le gustara Sigyn desde hacía tiempo, así nuestro amorcito se pondrá más celoso y tal! Tampoco es que Theoric la ame desesperadamente, pero la chica le agrada y todos sabemos lo que es fijarse en alguien que está por otra persona (Sniff…! T_T). También cree que Loki es un ser sin sentimientos (visto desde su perspectiva, yo también lo vería así) y por eso se enfada cuando piensa que Sigyn está perdiendo el tiempo.**

**En fin, que no pensaba que Theoric iba a ser tan profundo. (Mejor, mejor) xD**

**Y este Loki triste… me dan ganas de abrazarle T_T Pero es eso, su vida ha sido una mentira, ha sido derrotado dos veces… en fin, yo estaría deprimida como él, no sé. **

**Además, me muero de ganas que se lleve bien con Thor, aunque, siendo como es… lo veo difícil que sea pronto XDD Pero esta escena entre los dos, es un paso, aunque Loki se muera de rabia (te chinchas, ya sabes que me encanta torturarte XD).**

**Bueno, me despido!**

**Un besito! (en especial, a Lola St. James .)**


	10. Rescate

**10. RESCATE**

**SIGYN**

Y, efectivamente, comenzó a llover.

Avanzaron corriendo hacia la entrada de la cueva, dónde encendieron una antorcha.

Theoric iba delante, iluminando el camino, mientras que Thor la llevaba de la mano, justo detrás del guía.

La cueva era enorme y el ruido de la lluvia, enseguida quedó en un segundo plano. Allí sólo había rocas y oscuridad. Avanzaron un buen rato, con cuidado de no caer, acompañados sólo de sus respiraciones y el eco de sus pasos.

¿Dónde habían encadenado a Loki?

De repente, Theoric se paró y alumbró la oscuridad que había más adelante.

-¡Ahí está!

Al final de la cueva, vagamente se veía un cuerpo atado.

-¿Loki?

La voz de Thor retumbó en aquél lugar, pero sólo el silencio les respondió. Avanzaron unos pasos más y fue entonces cuando se escucharon cómo se movían las cadenas. El cuerpo que se veía al fondo de la cueva, levantó la cabeza y los miró.

Esos ojos verdes estaban llenos de vida… ¡Estaba vivo!

Se separó de la mano de Thor y, aún a riesgo de caerse a causa de los desniveles del suelo, empezó a correr hacia su Príncipe.

-¡Loki!- se arrodilló y le abrazó.

Estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y frío, con llagas y heridas por el pecho y el cuello.

-¡Estás vivo!

Le miró y le quitó los mechones sudorosos de la cara, descubriendo que tenía algunas rojeces en ella. No había rastro de aquella piel pálida que le hacía tan perfecto.

Cogiendo el rostro de su Príncipe entre las manos, apoyó la frente en la suya, notando su entrecortada respiración en la barbilla.

-Estás vivo…

Notó cómo Loki se movía, se intentaba deshacer de las cadenas, inútilmente. Pero ahora iban a ayudarle, le liberarían…

-Cuidado…

-¿Eh?

Con un hombro, la echó hacia atrás y fue cuando notó que un líquido abrasador le hería la mano con la que acariciaba la cara de Loki.

-¡AAAAAH!- instintivamente, apartó la mano, dejándole expuesto a aquél agua amarillenta.

-¡Apártate!- le gritó Loki.

No hizo falta obedecerle, ya que Thor, cogiéndole de los hombros, la hizo retroceder. Esa cosa le había comido la piel con un par de gotas. ¿Cómo era posible entonces… que Loki continuara vivo?

Observó horrorizada cómo caía veneno encima del pecho del Dios del Engaño, abrazándose la mano herida. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo podía resistir eso el cuerpo de Loki? Debería haberlo matado en cuestión de horas, como había dicho aquél miserable y, según él, llevaba dos días así… ¿Por qué seguía vivo?

-¡Rápido, Alteza! ¡Debemos desencadenarle!

Theoric la sacó de su ensoñación. Miró a la serpiente… debía sacarla de allí. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que la ayudara, pero no encontró nada. Pensó en tirarle piedras, pero tenía miedo de hacerle más daño a Loki. Entonces, la antorcha iluminó lo único que podía ayudarle.

-Déjame tu espada, Theoric.

-¿Para qué?

-Voy a apartar a esa serpiente de ahí.- señaló al animal con la cabeza.

-Ten cuidado…- le dijo éste, dándole la espada.

¡Por los Nueve Reinos! ¡Cómo pesaba! ¿Cómo podían llevarla colgando del cinturón todo el día?

Cuando consiguió mantener el equilibrio, se acercó con cuidado al animal, que no dejaba de chorrear veneno por la boca.

-Ten mucho cuidado- le dijo Loki.

No le hizo caso, estaba concentrada. Respiró hondo y sacó todo el aire a la vez.

Le dio un golpe y casi se cae al suelo, ya que fue como pegarle a una roca. ¿Cómo era posible? Siguió dándole estacazos, sin éxito… Nada tenía sentido.

-¡AAAH! ¡Por qué!- tiró la espada al suelo y se arrodilló en el suelo, mirando cómo Loki era bañado por ese líquido abrasador sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡No se puede!- oyó gritar a Theoric, intentando desatar al encadenado. -¡Mierda!

Se puso los puños en las sienes. Tenían que hacer algo y rápido, pero ¿el qué? Y, ahora, que habían llegado a ese extremo, no saldría de allí sin Loki.

¡Basta! Arrodillada no haría nada de provecho y no iba a ponerse a llorar… no conseguiría nada. Así que se levantó y cogió la espada, que chocó con algo metálico.

¿Algo metálico? Miró a su lado y había un recipiente hondo de bronce, quizá, de la última comida que le habían traído al Príncipe.

Oyó gemir de dolor a Loki, quién agarraba con fuerza la mano de Thor.

En algo sí le iba a servir. No ayudaría a su Príncipe a escapar, pero les daría tiempo a los otros dos hasta que encontraran la manera de hacerlo.

* * *

**LOKI**

Sigyn se acercó a él con el plato hondo de su última comida.

-Aléjate antes de que te salpique…

-Tranquilo.- miró a Thor y Theoric –Os daré tiempo.

Se subió la falda del vestido hasta los muslos y se sentó encima de él, cadera con cadera, y subió el recipiente de bronce a la boca de la serpiente, recogiendo el veneno para que no le cayera encima.

¡Qué lista era! Siempre lo había sido y, para él, no había nada más atractivo en una mujer. Aunque, en ese momento y en la postura en la que se encontraba su amiga, encima de él, discrepaba profundamente.

¿Desde cuándo tenía esa figura femenina tan bien definida? Estaba seguro que, la última vez que la vio en Palacio, cuando todavía era Rey de Asgard, no tenía los pechos tan desarrollados, ni la cintura tan bien marcada, ni esas curvas tan sugerentes…

-O a lo mejor estabas tan enfrascado en tus tontos planes de dominación y no te dabas cuenta de que Sigyn había crecido en todos los sentidos- le dijo la voz en su cerebro.

"También podía ser", pensó.

La edad de crecimiento ya hacía unos cuántos años que había finalizado y no había pasado tanto tiempo fuera de Asgard, como para que hubiese cambiado drásticamente.

Simplemente, no le había prestado atención a su amiga y, en ese instante, se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho antes.

-¿Qué pasa?

¡Mierda! Sigyn le estaba mirando.

"Nada, sólo me estaba recreando contigo", pensó. Eso era absurdo… ¿Cómo le iba a decir eso y más en un momento como aquél?

-Nada… Sólo es que os estáis arriesgando por mí.- mintió. –No deberíais… Lo que tenéis qué hacer es dejarme aquí solo.

-No digas tonterías- le dijo Thor. -¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que eres mi hermano y no voy a abandonarte?

"Yo no soy tu hermano, ¿cuántas veces te lo tendré que decir yo a ti?", se dijo para sí mismo.

-Escuchamos en el bosque que habían conspirado contra ti- le dijo Sigyn –Comprenderás, que no nos íbamos a cruzar de brazos…

¡Ah! Entonces era por eso que habían ido a salvarle… Esos traidores habían cavado su propia tumba… Thor, conmovido por su estúpido amor, haría lo imposible por sacarle de allí y él no tardaría en dar con ese gusano de Hager y matarlo como se merecía.

-Pues haz algo ya- le espetó a Thor. –Ese cuenco no es infinito.

-Alteza…- dijo Theoric refiriéndose al Dios del Trueno –Usted sí que podría liberarle…

Todos le miraron.

-¿Cómo?- le contestó el rubio.

-Ya sabe, con sus… rayos. Es roca al fin y al cabo. Las espadas y los golpes no le hacen nada, pero, los rayos la partirán.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Estoy atado a estas rocas! ¿Quieres que me parta en dos con uno de sus rayos?- pero el guardia ignoraba lo que él decía.

Loki estaba fuera de sí. Cuántas tonterías tenía que escuchar. Maldita panda de inútiles… No servían para nada.

-Bien.- terminó Thor –Sigyn, tendrás que apartarte.

¿En serio iba a hacerle caso a ese guardia? Thor era más idiota de lo que creía.

-¿Eres imbécil? ¡Vas a matarme!- gritó.

-Loki, aguanta un poco más- le suplicó Sigyn, apartándose con cuidado.

Gimió de dolor al volver a sentir el veneno quemarle la piel.

-Vas a tener que confiar en mí, Loki.- le dijo Thor, sin soltarle la mano todavía.

¡Estupendo! Encima debía confiar en él… ¡Todo eso era absurdo! Quería matarles a todos… Ya se había resignado a morir en aquella cueva, ¿por qué habían venido a complicarlo todo?

Vio cómo Theoric cogió a Sigyn por los hombros y retrocedieron, hasta quedarse en la penumbra.

Thor empezó a darle vueltas al martillo y el suelo empezó a temblar.

-Como falles, te mataré con mis propias manos…- le amenazó Loki, pero su hermano no pareció escucharle.

Un rayo atravesó el techo, destruyéndolo todo a su paso y Thor lo dirigió hacia la roca dónde estaba la cadena.

No sólo la piedra se partió en dos, sino que toda la pared rocosa sufrió el mismo daño y empezaba a desmoronarse.

La serpiente cayó al suelo y el veneno se esparramó, hiriéndole los pies a Loki, quién notó un fuerte tirón del brazo y se puso de pie.

Su hermano lo sujetaba, pasándole un brazo por debajo de los hombros, rodeándole la espalda. Los dos se miraron. Era como volver en el tiempo, cuando luchaban y Loki siempre perdía… Thor siempre le ayudaba a levantarse. Intentó deshacerse del abrazo, pero sabía que, si lo hacía, caería en redondo al suelo.

"Sólo por esta vez…", pensó y se agarró al musculoso brazo del Dios del Trueno, quién le esbozó una sonrisa.

-¡Cuidado!

Los dos Dioses se alarmaron ante el grito de Sigyn.

Una pared se les caía encima y era tarde para que Thor la destrozara con otro rayo. Es más, era por su culpa que iban a morir aplastados.

-¡Deja ya tu orgullo!- le gritó la voz de su cabeza, mucho más enfadada de lo normal -¡Lo ha hecho para salvarte!

¿Por qué siempre era él la causa de todo lo malo que pasaba? ¡Qué rabia! Él quería haber muerto solo en esa cueva. ¡No deberían haber venido!

Se apartó de Thor de un empujón y se sorprendió, al igual que el rubio, de poder haberlo hecho. Estiró el brazo derecho, con la palma de la mano abierta y, antes que la roca le tocara, se convirtió en escombros.

Cuando la nube de polvo hubo desaparecido y se diera cuenta de lo que había hecho, miró a su hermano, quién lo miraba sorprendido.

La lluvia entró con violencia dentro de la cueva y Loki no encontró alivio en sus heridas con el agua que caía. Se abrazó a sí mismo y casi cae al suelo, si no es porque Thor le sujetó enseguida.

-Alteza…- Theoric se acercó a ellos y le puso su capa por encima. –Espero que le sirva de algo.

Pero Loki no le contestó, se limitó a mirarle y, por primera vez, no lo hizo con odio ni con rabia. Estaba mareado, todo se movía o se lo parecía a él y sentía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento.

En lo más hondo de su ser, agradeció aquella capa cubriéndole el torso. Entre Thor y Theoric, lo ayudaron a ponerse derecho.

-Vámonos a casa, hermano…- le dijo el Dios rubio.

Y él no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza.

Sigyn cogió la antorcha y les hizo de guía hasta la salida.

-Theoric, ayúdame a subirle al caballo.

Cuando estuvo encima del animal, notó cómo Thor se sentaba tras él y ponían rumbo al Palacio. Descendieron despacio, para que los caballos no resbalaran.

Theoric iba de guía y, a veces, veía cómo Sigyn, agarrada a su cintura, giraba la cabeza para mirarle y le sonreía.

¿Qué iba a hacer con todo esto ahora? Sentía mil cosas en el pecho y ninguna buena a simple vista. No era ningún sentimiento conocido con los que hubiese convivido últimamente. Era algo cálido y molesto. Mierda… Nunca le iban a dejar en paz. ¿Por qué no le habían dejado solo? ¡Qué pesados! ¿No había cometido crímenes imperdonables? ¡Pues que le dejaran tranquilo ya! ¿Por qué no entendían que no quería a nadie a su alrededor?

-Porque te mueres de ganas de volver a lo que eras antes…

¡Maldita voz! Siempre diciéndole lo que creía que en verdad sentía.

¿Volver a lo de antes? ¿A qué? ¿A ser una pequeña sombra al lado del gran Thor? ¿A que todo el mundo le mirara de manera extraña porque no era rubio, de ojos azules y no era tan fuerte como la mayoría de asgardianos?

En ese momento, su mirada se cruzó con la de Sigyn, que había vuelto a girarse. Esos ojos… que eran una mezcla de verde y azul del mar… Ella siempre había estado a su lado y si, por un instante, echara de menos algo del pasado, sería el pasar tiempo con ella.

Era consciente del veneno que corría por su sangre y que sus rencorosos pensamientos le nublaban la mente… y ahí es dónde entraba Sigyn. Era como la lluvia fresca que cae después de un caluroso verano. Encontraba alivio en su forma de ser. Con ella, no tenía que parecer alegre o ser de manera diferente para que todos estuviesen contentos… Y lo más raro es que a ella no le importaba, por eso no fingía: se sentía feliz de verdad.

¡Basta! ¡Basta ya de sentimentalismos!

Se tocó la frente… cómo le dolía la cabeza…

Entraron cabalgando en los porches del Palacio y los guardias no daban crédito a lo que estaban viendo, pero no les barraron el paso.

Thor y Theoric le ayudaron a bajar del caballo y se dirigieron a la Sala del Consejo. Sigyn y su hermano lo mantenían en pie, mientras el joven guardia, por delante de ellos, les daba a entender a sus otros colegas que tenían permiso para estar allí con él.

Theoric llamó a la puerta y, cuando se escuchó el permiso de entrada de Odín, abrió.

Todos los que estaban allí estallaron en murmullos cuando le vieron, incluso Padre de Todos se levantó de su asiento, con una mezcla entre sorprendido y asustado ¿Tan mala pinta tenía? Prefería no verse al espejo.

Notó que su hermano respiró hondo. Vaya… así que hasta el gran Thor tenía que reunir valor para hablarle a su padre.

-Padre…

-¡Fuera todo el mundo!- gritó el Rey.

Parecía muy enfadado, incluso más aún que el día de su juicio.

Todos se levantaron y, cuando pasaban por su lado, lo miraban con sorpresa y miedo. ¡Hipócritas! Ahora le tenían miedo… Y hace tres días casi le tiran piedras. Acabaría con ellos, lentamente, como se lo merecían. Pero, quién se merecía la muerte más lenta y más dolorosa, fue el último en levantarse.

-¡No! No hace que te levantes, Hager…Vuelve a sentarte. - le dijo firmemente y no sabía cómo, pero su voz ahora no sonaba débil. -Este tema, también te incumbe.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Bueno, pues ya hemos visto cómo han rescatado a Loki de la cueva.**

**Me moría de ganas de poner la escena mitológica de Sigyn recogiendo el veneno de la serpiente (aunque ha salido más erótica que la de la Mitología XD) **

**Ojo con ella! Es una guerrera, aunque todos la vean frágil y delicada, casi flotando todo el día… Ha demostrado que puede ser valiente y fuerte.**

**Loki se acaba de fijar en Sigyn físicamente. Es un poco triste que siempre haya estado con él y que sólo le haya prestado atención en ese sentido en esa situación, pero por algo se empieza (también es que se le pone encima y él no deja de ser un hombre, así que tampoco le culpo). Al menos, sabemos que le gusta por cómo es XD**

**Me encanta que Theoric le dé su capa para taparle las heridas (es tan mono!) y que se deje ayudar por Thor me encanta (quiero que se lleven bien! Loki, deja de ser tan difícil! XD).**

**Y bueno, sólo agradecerle a Lola todo todito! (te quiero, niña! Este capítulo lo he hecho más larguito xD).**

**XXX**


	11. Hogar

**11. HOGAR**

**LOKI**

Los pocos Sabios que quedaban en la Sala empalidecieron. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Todos miraban al Príncipe y a Hager, como esperando una confrontación.

-¡He dicho que os vayáis!

La voz de Padre de Todos retumbó en la habitación. La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Miraba a su hijo y al Consejero, con la misma cara de sorpresa.

Cuando quedaron ellos seis solos, sólo se escuchaba la lluvia fuera, azotando con fuerza los cristales. Todo se quedó en silencio.

Odín se apretó las sienes con los dedos y abrió el ojo de nuevo, mirando la escena, se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar.

-Más te vale…- le dijo a Thor –Más te vale que sea la mejor excusa de los Nueve Reinos… ¡Porque me da igual que seas mi heredero! Si no me convence lo que me digáis, te escarmentaré de verdad.

Sigyn apretó la capa que le cubría y se arrimó más a él, casi abrazándole. La miró, estaba temblando… ¿de frío o de miedo? Quizá de los dos, pero por cómo miraba a "su padre" no tenía pinta que fuese de frío. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando fue a verle a la celda, seguramente estaría desobedeciéndole y por eso no fue al Juicio, ya que seguramente, la castigaría; la conocía y habría estado la primera. ¡Claro, por eso se escondió en el árbol! Y, por supuesto, el ir a buscarle a la cueva incumplía todas las Leyes que se hubiese inventado Odín en los últimos días. ¿Por qué arriesgaba tanto por él?

Sacó un brazo de dentro de la capa y rodeó la espalda de su amiga, apretando su hombro para calmarla.

Miró a su hermano, quién tenía la mandíbula rígida y los ojos muy abiertos. También miró a Hager, quién evitaba mantenerle la mirada. Estaba harto de todo eso, así que se apartó de Sigyn y Thor y se encaminó, torpemente, hacia la mesa, quedando padre e hijo en cada extremo.

-Si no te importa, yo te daré esa excusa.

Odín le taladraba con la mirada. Casi parecía que podía ver dentro de él con el único ojo que le quedaba.

-Procede.- le dijo con voz tranquila.

-¿Y vas a creerme?- le dijo él irónicamente.

-Tengo un par de testigos, llegado el caso de necesitarlos.

Loki miró a Hager y le sonrió con toda la maldad que pudo acumular en ese momento.

-¿O mejor… Por qué no se lo cuentas tú? Seguro que tienes más gracia para contarlo.

Todas esas risas y esa ironía que había mostrado en la cueva cuando le enseñó la serpiente, habían desaparecido.

-Vaya… Parece que no tienes ganas de hablar… Una pena, estabas tan divertido el otro día…

-Alteza, yo…- empezó a decir.

-¡Cállate, miserable gusano!- se acercó a él y, cogiéndole del cuello, lo levantó del asiento. Parecía mentira que todavía le quedara tanta fuerza. -¡Por qué no les dices lo divertido que era ponerme una serpiente con Eitr encima de mi cabeza! ¡O lo gracioso que sería ir consumiéndome poco a poco por el veneno llorando y gritando! ¡NO! ¡Lo más divertido era que ibais a quitar la serpiente para que Odín no supiera nunca que me habíais matado!

Estaba fuera de sí y le apretaba la garganta a cada grito que daba. Una parte de él quería matarle ahí mismo, pero la otra quería que alguien le parase.

-¡Loki para, vas a matarle!

Maldita conciencia… ya estaba otra vez diciéndole qué hacer…

… pero se equivocaba. Sigyn le tenía abrazado por la cintura y tiraba de él.

Después de apretarle la garganta con todas sus fuerzas unos segundos, le soltó y se apoyó en la mesa, mareado.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo ella.

-Perfectamente…- le contestó, secándose el sudor frío de la frente.

Theoric fue a socorrer a Hager, que tosía en el suelo, cogiéndose el cuello con las manos.

Cruzó la mirada con su padre… Odín no daba crédito a nada. Le miraba a él y luego a su Consejero.

-Hager…- consiguió decir el Rey. –¿Mi hijo tiene razón? ¿Es verdad todo de lo que te acusa?

El aludido mantenía su mirada en la del Dios del Engaño, quién le sonreía con superioridad.

Notaba el miedo recorriéndole las venas. "Eres Sabio de verdad, temerme es lo más acertado…", pensó.

-Thor- dijo Odín con impaciencia, ya que Hager había enmudecido.

-¿Acaso crees que estas heridas me las he hecho yo solo, atado, como estaba?- le dijo, sarcásticamente, quitándose la capa de encima.

Vio como "su padre" empalideció al verle herido.

-Éste y un par de gusanos más intentaron matarme…

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando notó la fría mano de su hermano tocándole el hombro.

-Padre, Loki dice la verdad. Theoric, Sigyn y yo lo vimos. El veneno le caía por el cuello, pecho y espalda. Intentamos quitar la serpiente de allí, pero estaba petrificada y no podía dejarle allí, así…

-Por supuesto que no podíais. Era vuestro deber sacarle de allí.

El monarca miró a Hager, que se estaba poniendo de pie con la ayuda de Theoric.

-Llévalo a la Torre… Ya pensaré qué hacer con él.

-¡Tienes que matarle!- Loki dio un golpe en la mesa -¡A él y a los que le ayudaron!

-¡No voy a matar a nadie sin un juicio justo!

"Pero bien que no te tembló la voz para querer matarme a mí", pensó, con toda la rabia acumulada que sentía. Su padre se dio cuenta de ello y se le acercó.

-No creas que esto cambia nada. Hager será juzgado y, cuando sepamos la identidad de los demás, también procederemos. Y tú volverás a tu castigo en cuanto se curen tus heridas.

Notó cómo Sigyn retuvo la respiración y le cogió de la mano sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Él se la apretó, sin apartar la mirada de su padre.

-Padre… ¿puedo decir algo?- dijo Thor, y juraría que casi lo hizo con miedo.

¡El Dios del Trueno tenía miedo! Increíble…

-Habla.

-Loki…- su hermano le miró. –Loki me ha salvado la vida.

Todo el mundo se calló, sólo se escuchaban la lluvia y sus respiraciones.

Para ser sinceros, ni se acordaba de eso. Aunque la roca la había destruido para que no aplastara a él, pero, si la versión de Thor servía de algo, no iba a ser tan tonto como para negarlo.

Su padre lo estaba mirando como si fuese un niño pequeño que dice su primera palabra.

-¿Qué?

-Una pared de rocas se nos iba a caer encima cuando utilicé mi rayo para liberarle…- contó Thor –..y Loki la destruyó con su magia.- se apoyó en la mesa –Padre…

-Lo hablaremos luego.- sentenció Odín. –Guardia, lleva a este hombre a la Torre. Sigyn, avisa a Lofn y Sjofn para que se encarguen de arreglarle la habitación a Loki; y date un baño caliente antes de que te vuelva a subir la fiebre.

-Sí, Majestad. Gracias.

Le apretó la mano a modo de despedida, hizo una reverencia y desapareció detrás de Theoric y Hager.

Odín les dio la espalda a sus hijos y suspiró.

-Thor, acompaña al guardia, para que el prisionero no intente nada.

-Sí, Padre…- le dio una palmadita amable en el hombro, lo que aborreció enormemente.

-Loki…- Odín volvió a suspirar –Loki no sé qué hacer contigo…

-Tienes muchas torturas para elegir.- le dijo con resentimiento. –O siempre puedes matarme de sed y hambre en la Torre…

-Me refiero a que he fallado como padre y ese ha sido mi mayor fallo.

De repente, le vino a la mente la discusión que tuvo con él cuando descubrió sus orígenes y toda esa rabia, angustia y desesperanza le volvieron a golpear en el pecho. Le picaban los ojos y la respiración empezaba a hacerse pesada.

Ese silencio iba a matarle. Un Loki quería gritarle, echarle en cara todo, como ya lo había hecho, pero otro, quería abrazarle y llorar en su hombro; en cambio, se quedó allí de pie, callado. Esa bipolaridad acabaría con él…

-Te voy a retirar el castigo…- dijo el Rey al cabo de un rato –Por el momento…

-¿De verdad crees que me he rehabilitado en una semana?- le dijo, impasible, levantando una ceja.

-Has salvado a mi hijo. Te debo la vida por ello.

¡Osea que era por eso! ¡Por Thor! Siempre era por él. ¡Maldita sea! De repente, todos los Lokis que habitaban en él quisieron ponerse a gritar y a destrozarlo todo. ¡No le importaba! ¡Nunca le había importado en lo más mínimo! ¡Maldito viejo! Se iba a vengar de ésta… Y pensar que había llegado al extremo que le había dado lástima… Qué imbécil era... Por un momento, había creído que era por él, ¡pero no! ¡Siempre Thor! Estaba harto…

No pudo evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su cara enrojecida.

-Recupérate de tus heridas, retoma la vida que tenías… y, dentro de un tiempo, según cómo vayan las cosas… ya hablaremos de tus obligaciones.

Ni siquiera le miraba… ¡Qué asco! Le odiaba muchísimo, más que a Thor. ¡Maldito hipócrita! ¿Por qué no podía quererle? Aunque fuese un poco. Eso es lo que había buscado toda la vida, nada más: que le mirara de misma manera en la que miraba a Thor, pero era inútil luchar por una causa perdida.

Salió de la sala sin decir nada y se dirigió al pasillo dónde se encontraban las habitaciones Reales y entró en la suya.

Las criadas Lofn y Sjofn le estaban cambiando las sábanas, por lo demás, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado antes de caer por el Abismo. Cuando las mujeres terminaron, le hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, con prisa, como si tuviesen miedo a estar a solas con él. Mejor. Quería estar solo.

Cuando cerraron la puerta, se quedó allí plantado, mirando su habitación. Parecía que nunca se hubiese ido de allí. Otra patada sacudió su pecho y ya no pudo contenerse más. Se sentó en la cama y se abrazó a su almohada, como cuando era pequeño y empezó a llorar.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que sentirse mal? Estaba harto de todo eso y odiaba a todo el mundo… quería estar solo para siempre, así nadie le haría sufrir.

Se recostó encima de las sábanas, abrazo a la almohada, sin dejar de llorar y, poco a poco, fue quedándose dormido.

* * *

**SIGYN**

Loki y la Reina no habían asistido a la cena, la cual transcurrió normal. Por lo que oía hablar a Sif y sus compañeros, no sabían nada de lo del Príncipe.

"Mejor", pensó. Así no la atosigarían a preguntas, ya que, la verdad, no tenía ganas. Había sido un día muy largo y sólo quería retirarse a descansar.

Cuando terminó su cena, se levantó, hizo una reverencia a Padre de Todos, quien le correspondió con un movimiento de cabeza, y llevó su plato y los cubiertos a la cocina. Una vez allí, cogió fruta en un plato y una botella de Hidromiel. Loki y Frigga estarían muertos de hambre.

Cuando se acercó al pasillo, vio que la Reina se acercaba a ella.

-Oh, Majestad, esperaba encontrarla en la habitación de Loki- le dijo haciéndole una reverencia.

-Vengo de allí, querida.- miró la comida –Será mejor que se lo des, está muerto de hambre.

-¿Y por qué no ha venido a cenar?

-Ya le conoces…- suspiró –Tengo que agradecerte tantas cosas…

-Eh… ¡No, Majestad! No diga eso.- le ponía muy nerviosa que la Reina le dijera esas cosas.

-Sigyn, Loki me ha contado que escuchaste a Hager hablar con otro hombre sobre la serpiente y que fue gracias a ti que fuisteis a sacarle de la cueva. Y… Padre de Todos me ha contado que fuiste a verle a la celda y descubriste el "hechizo" del Tesseracto…- le sonrió.

-Siento mucho haber desobedecido a su Majestad, el Rey.- no sabía por qué, pero se sentía mal –Aceptaré cualquier castigo, de verdad.

-¡No! Querida- le acarició una mejilla -¿Qué dices de castigarte? Me has devuelto a mi hijo… ¡Me has devuelto a mi hijo! ¿Cómo podría castigarte? ¿Sabes lo que significa lo que has hecho? ¿Sabes cuánto te debo?

-Oh, no, Majestad, no me debéis nada… Todo lo hice porque- ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿"Porque quería a Loki"? –porque Loki es mi amigo… No podía dejarle solo…

Vio cómo se le humedecían los ojos a la Reina y se los secaba disimuladamente con la mano. Seguramente, se habría pasado toda la tarde llorando, en la habitación de Loki. Le sonrió y volvió a acariciarle la mejilla.

-No le dejes solo ahora… Llévale la cena.- se fue dirección al Comedor.

-Ah, Majestad.- la Reina la miró –Gracias… por quedarse conmigo la otra noche. Lofn me ha dicho que se quedó hasta que amaneció.

-Mi niña, fue un placer cuidarte.- y se marchó.

Aquellas últimas palabras le llegaron al corazón. Frigga siempre la había tratado como a una hija y ella siempre la había admirado. La quería y se alegraba enormemente de que, al fin, volviese a tener a su amada familia en casa.

Cuando estuvo delante de la habitación de Loki, picó con cuidado, como si la puerta fuera a romperse. No sabía de qué humor se iba a encontrar a su amigo.

No obtuvo respuesta, así que entró con cautela, como si ya supiera que estaba enfadado y la fuese a tomar con ella. Pero lo que vio al entrar, era todo lo contrario a la idea que tenía en mente.

Su Príncipe estaba recostado, encima de las sábanas, abrazado a su almohada, pasándose un pañuelo por los ojos. Continuaba desnudo de cintura para arriba y, con la luz de las velas, las heridas se veían más horribles que antes.

-Loki… Te traigo la cena…

Giró la cabeza lentamente, hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de ella.

Rápidamente, se secó las lágrimas con el pañuelo y se sentó en la cama, dejando la almohada en su sitio.

-Gracias… Me muero de hambre.- la miró y le sonrió.

Se quedó un poco parada. No era la primera vez que le veía llorar, pero casi nunca fingía estar bien. Le daba igual que los demás supieran que se había pasado el día llorando y estaba de mal humor… ¿A qué venía esa sonrisa forzada?

Pero, en vez de reprocharle, se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa.

-Me he encontrado con tu madre, mientras venía- le dijo, mientras ponía el plato y la botella en la pequeña mesa que tenía el Príncipe.

-Sí…- se levantó y se acercó a la mesa –Ha estado aquí toda la tarde.

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad. Otra vez parecía que se estaban comunicando con la mente, con un poder que no tenían, pero esta vez sólo se miraban, sin más fin que ése.

Sigyn notó su respiración más pesada de lo normal y se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Empezó a hacer bailar sus dedos, como siempre hacía y se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Desde cuándo te pongo nerviosa?

¡Vaya! Sí que había segundas intenciones por su parte, aunque no era necesario ser un lector de mentes para ver que estaba perturbada.

-Es… Es que hacía tanto que no… estábamos así… Te he echado de menos.

"¡Por favor, Sigyn, contrólate! ¿Eres idiota?", se dijo.

Loki le volvió a sonreír y le apartó un mechón de pelo que tenía en la cara.

Oh, oh… Aquél nerviosismo no era normal. El aire que respiraba estaba impregnado de él y eso no la ayudaba mucho a controlarse, así que se apartó sin parecer muy brusca y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Date un baño y te curaré esas heridas- le dijo señalándole el pecho –No tardo.- y se fue.

Se apoyó en la puerta y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

¿Cuándo había empezado a sentirse así con él? Antes de que cayera por el Abismo, Loki no era así. Lo recordaba perfectamente delgado, sin ningún tipo de "gracia" física que hiciera que las mujeres se fijaran en él, como se fijaban en Thor, Frandal y muchos más asgardianos. Pero ahora era más alto que antes y se había fortalecido; aunque siguiera pareciendo consumido al lado de su hermano y los demás guerreros, pero no se podía negar que había ganado en cuanto a físico. Y el pelo largo por los hombros… le daban un aspecto… ¿"sexy"?

Se sonrojó al pensar en aquella palabra, relacionándola con Loki.

Respirando hondo y ocultando una sonrisa involuntaria, se despegó de la puerta y fue a buscar lo adecuado para curarle.

Cuando volvió, no picó y entró directamente. No había nadie en la habitación.

-¿Loki? He vuelto.

-¡Enseguida salgo!- le escuchó desde el baño.

Ordenó el material en la mesa, dónde aún estaba el plato de fruta y la botella de Hidromiel sin tocar.

En ese momento, salió Loki del baño, con sus habituales pantalones de cuero negro, sin nada que le cubriera la parte de arriba y echándose el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos.

El corazón le volvió a dar un vuelco al verle, pero esta vez se obligó a controlarse. Siguió al Príncipe hacia la cama, dónde se sentaron.

-Intentaré no hacerte mucho daño…- le dijo, mojando un algodón en aceite.

-Sí, creo que ya he tenido suficiente- contestó, suspirando pesadamente, dándole la espalda.

-Allá voy.

El Príncipe contrajo los músculos al notar el frío en las heridas.

-¿Te he hecho daño?- y apartó el algodón de la piel magullada.

-Escuece y quema, pero continúa…

Cuando acabó de la espalda, comenzó a curarle el pecho, lo que se le hizo tremendamente largo, ya que los nervios y la vergüenza por estar tocándole no la dejaban trabajar más rápido. Y todo lo hacía más complicado con la manera que tenía de mirarla.

"Por favor, deja de mirarme…", si dijo para sí misma.

De repente, Loki le cogió la mano herida, que estaba vendada, y le besó los nudillos. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió la espalda al notar sus labios, tan cálidos y tan fríos al mismo tiempo. Estaba segura, y se jugaba cualquier cosa, a que sólo ella y Frigga conocían la ternura que inundaba el corazón del Príncipe, pero que siempre mantenía oculta.

-Gracias.

¿Eh? ¿Por qué le estaba dando las gracias? Si curar a un herido era lo más normal del mundo.

-No podía dejarte con las heridas así, no se habrían curado bien y se te habrían infectado- le dijo, pasando un algodón limpio por el cuello.

-No me refiero a las quemaduras, que también te lo agradezco.- inspiró intensamente –Me refiero a todo lo que has hecho.

Le miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- dejó de mojarle con el aceite. –¿Por haberte ayudado a sacarte de allí?- le cogió una mano -Era mi deber.

Aquello pareció molestarle más que nada y se separó de ella, levantándose de la cama y suspirando con fastidio.

-¿Qué pasa?- ella se quedó sentada, sin entender nada.

Loki dio un pequeño golpe en la mesa y se pasó la mano por la cara.

Lentamente, se levantó de la cama, se acercó a él y le tocó un hombro, pero la rechazó bruscamente.

-¡¿Era tu deber?!- le gritó.

Esos ojos que tanto admiraba la estaban mirando con una ira desconocida para ella. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Qué había dicho de malo? Cómo odiaba esos cambios de humor.

-Loki… ¿Qué…?

-¡Todos haciéndome creer que os importo!

¿De qué estaba hablando? Esa pataleta no tenía sentido alguno. Le tocó otra vez el hombro, para calmarle, pero la volvió a rechazar.

-¡Claro que nos importas! Sino… Odín no te habría dejado volver y no te habríamos ido a sacar de aquella cueva y…

-¡Sois todos unos hipócritas!- dio otro puñetazo en la mesa -¡Estoy aquí por salvarle la vida a Thor, no porque Odín me quiera! ¡Y tú…!- la miró con rabia -¡No sé qué quieres conseguir siendo tan buena y tan atenta conmigo!

Eso sí que no lo entendía y le dolió muchísimo.

"Sigyn, piensa que ha pasado por una experiencia traumática", pensó.

¿Y qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pagarlo con ella? No tenía derecho a tratarla así, pero el miedo y las ganas de llorar la enmudecieron.

-Te ayudé porque eres mi amigo…

-¡¿Y esto?!- le cogió la mano herida y ella gimió de dolor, lo cual ignoró -¡¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto?! ¡Qué quieres conseguir con esto!

Se apartó de él de un empujón, haciéndose daño ella misma. Ya no podía evitar que las lágrimas resbalaran por su cara.

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? ¡Tú antes no eras así! ¿Qué te hizo cambiar?- No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza al Príncipe, sólo veía odio en su mirada. –Eres mi amigo, Loki…

-Siempre estás con lo mismo…- se sentó, como cansado y apoyó su frente en la palma de la mano.

Ella se quedó de pie, a su lado, abrazada a su mano herida, sin saber si marcharse o abrazarle, pero él no tardó en dejarle claro lo que quería.

-Lárgate.

Bajó la cabeza y le hizo una reverencia.

-Si necesita algo, sabe dónde encontrarme, Alteza.

La miró, sin gota de odio esta vez e hizo un ademán de cogerle de la muñeca, pero ella se dio la vuelta rápidamente.

-Sigyn…

Se marchó antes de arrepentirse. Estaba harta de sus cambios de humor y que los pagara con ella.

¿Qué pasó aquél día para que cambiara drásticamente?

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Me parece que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora XD**

**Han pasado un montón de cosas y todas, buenas, supongo! Al menos para Loki, que ya está en casa. **

**Está claro que Odín no le odia, es su hijo ¿cómo va a hacerlo? Aunque bueno, creo que Padre de Todos es orgulloso y quiere que Loki madure de una vez, que se deje de tonterías como superar a su hermano. Thor destaca en unas cosas y él, en otras. Pero claro… es Loki XD ¿quién es el valiente que se lo hace entender?**

**Creo que a Hager le está bien empleado el enfrentamiento que tiene con él (claro que Loki no iba a desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa para vengarse), aunque casi lo mata, pero ya está ahí su Sigyn para frenarle.**

**También se ha visto a una Sigyn más temerosa (pero es que yo también cogería miedo si Loki empieza a gritar como un loco de buenas a primeras xD). Y, como en el otro capítulo se vio que Loki se da cuenta que su amiga está hecha toda una mujer, aquí ella ha visto que él es todo un hombre.**

**Y la escena de Loki llorando… pues la quería poner porque siempre que lo veo llorando en las pelis me encanta! Además, que no es malo de corazón. Y también quería que Frigga se hubiese pasado la tarde con él **** con su hijo favorito, reunidos al fin T_T**

**Un besito a mi Lola St. James! Que me la quiero mucho! ^^**


	12. Sentimientos

**12. SENTIMIENTOS**

**THEORIC**

Era de noche y había parado de llover, lo que agradecía enormemente, ya que menudo día pasado por agua había pasado.

Le acarició el cuello a su corcel, como siempre hacía cuando se despedía de él.

-Buenas noches, chico.

El caballo le dio con el morro en la frente, a modo de respuesta, lo que correspondió con una sonrisa.

A la salida de la cuadra, le esperaba otro guardia, más mayor que él.

-Padre de Todos ha ordenado tu presencia.

-¿Ahora?- lo único que quería hacer era irse a casa, tomar un baño caliente, cenar e irse a dormir.

-Es una orden directa.

-Mierda…

De mala gana, subió por el camino que iba de la caballeriza hacia el Palacio.

Al entrar, un guardia se le acercó.

-Padre de Todos le espera en la Sala de Juntas.

-Gracias.

¿Qué era tan urgente que no pudiera esperar hasta mañana?

Cuando estuvo delante de la Sala, picó y se quedó allí de pie, esperando el permiso para entrar. Al escuchar la voz del Rey, permitiéndole la entrada, le obedeció enseguida. Se moría de ganas de que terminara aquél día, que había sido tan raro.

-Buenas noches, Majestad. ¿Me habéis hecho llamar?

Odín estaba sentado en su sitio habitual y, al verlo entrar, se levantó y se dirigió hacia él.

-Sé que es tarde, Theoric y también sé que ha sido un día largo y pesado, pero necesitaba que vinieras.- le dijo el Rey con toda la dulzura del mundo llenándole la boca.

-No se preocupe, Majestad. Estoy a su servicio.- le hizo una reverencia.

-Sé que eres joven y que hace un par de años que estás en la Guardia Real, pero, para recompensarte por todo, te voy a nombrar Instructor de los Aprendices.

Theoric no daba crédito a sus oídos. No sabía qué hacer ni por qué le estaba diciendo eso el Rey.

-Esto… discúlpeme, Majestad… Pero me gustaría saber el por qué de ese cambio de puesto.- Odín le sonrió.

-Has salvado a Loki, ¿no te parece motivo suficiente?

Vaya, así que ese loco le iba a servir para algo bueno… Le sonrió de todo corazón.

-¡Se me olvidaba!- le advirtió el Rey. –Aquí tienes una capa nueva.- le da una hermosa capa aterciopelada, de color rojo.

-¡Gracias, Señor!

Cogió la capa, acariciándola mientras la miraba embobado. Aunque sus ojos estuvieran clavados en la tela roja, su mente estaba mucho más lejos.

¿Qué hacía ahora? Todo lo que había vivido ese día, le vino a la cabeza y entendía menos la razón por la cual le recompensaban por hacer su trabajo, su deber. Vale, ir a la cueva era desobedecer al Rey en todos los aspectos, pero era para salvar una vida y, uno de sus deberes, era proteger a Asgard. No merecía ser recompensado por cumplir con su trabajo, pero también entendía la posición del Rey. Él también agradecería con creces el que hubiesen salvado la vida de su hijo… aunque no lo mereciese. No entendía cómo Loki podía repudiar así a su familia, con lo que le amaban… Jamás comprendería cómo, ni por qué funcionaba así su mente y, pensándolo bien, ni le interesaba entenderle.

-¿Ocurre algo?- inquirió Padre de Todos al verle tan pensativo. -¿Te desagrada tu nuevo puesto? Pide lo que quieras, puedo ofrecerte lo que más te apetezca.

-Eh… No, Majestad. Ya soy bastante afortunado con lo que usted me ha recompensado.- Odín le miraba expectante –Quería… quería comentarle un asunto…

-Claro. Toma asiento- le ofreció una de las sillas dónde se sentaban los Sabios por las mañanas, haciendo él lo mismo -¿Qué ocurre?

-Verá…- empezó a jugar con los cordones del cuello de la capa, estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo empezar a hablar –Como sabrá… ya tengo edad suficiente para casarme. Es más, muchos de mis compañeros ya tienen mujer y, algunos, hasta hijos…No se tome a mal lo que le diré, Majestad, lo último que quiero es que se enfade.

-No, claro que no. Lo que más valoro en mis súbditos es la franqueza y la sinceridad. Habla sin miedo, hijo.

-Señor, he estado buscando a la mujer ideal para mí, pero… ninguna de las que reside en Asgard me agrada…- miró a Odín y se sonrojó –excepto Sigyn.

Le dio mucha más vergüenza cuando vio que el Rey abrió mucho su único ojo, repleto de asombro. Él no pudo evitar bajar la mirada, concentrándose en esos cordones tan interesantes que entrelazaba en sus dedos una y otra vez. Estaba seguro que, por el calor que notaba en su cara, se mostraba más rojo que la capa que tenía en su regazo.

Odín suspiró y posó una mano encima de las de él, haciéndole parar con los cordones. Qué estúpido se sentía… un niño de cinco años parecería más adulto a su lado, en ese momento.

-Querido Theoric… No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso.

-¿Eh?- sus ojos encontraron el de Odín, quién lo miraba con toda la ternura del mundo.

–No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, ya sabes que Sigyn y mi hijo se sienten muy apegados el uno del otro, pero, entre tú y yo, es porque él encuentra alivio para su alma atormentada cuando está con un espíritu libre como lo es ella. No digo que sea imposible, pero tampoco será fácil. Loki es muy posesivo…- un rayo sombrío brilló en el ojo de Odín- … incluso con lo que no le pertenece…- volvió a su mirada habitual -Tienes mi permiso para cortejar a Sigyn, siempre y cuándo, la trates con el respeto que se merece.

¡Por supuesto que la iba a tratar con respeto! ¡Con todo el que existía en los Nueve Reinos!

Una aguja atravesó su corazón. Padre de Todos decía que era porque Loki encontraba consuelo inconscientemente y quizá era cierto, pero lo que vio en los ojos de Sigyn por la mañana… el vacío al saber que el Príncipe había muerto y la desesperación en sacarle de la cueva y, sobretodo, tantos años fiel a él, a pesar de los desplantes y malos gestos con ella… Sigyn estaba enamorada, ¡estaba seguro! Pero, ahora, él le quitaría a ese desquiciado de la cabeza. Él la trataría como se merecía, como una Reina.

No pudo evitar sonreír como un niño pequeño, esperando a estrenar ropa nueva.

-Por su puesto, Majestad… ¡Muchísimas gracias!

Odín sonrió, complacido.

Los dos se pusieron en pie, se despidieron y Theoric le hizo una reverencia antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

El cansancio que tenía antes de entrar en la Sala de Juntas, se había esfumado de su cuerpo; estaba eufórico, lleno de energía y lo único que quería hacer en ese momento, era verla a Sigyn y decirle a todo el mundo que le gustaba y que no pararía hasta conseguir que se fijara en él. Ya no tenía miedo en reconocer que sentía algo por ella.

Es más, ¿por qué no iba a verla en ese mismo momento? "No seas tonto, Theoric, a estas horas, estará durmiendo", pensó. "¡No importa! Echaré un vistazo a su habitación y, si está durmiendo, me voy, lo juro" se contestó a sí mismo.

Así que subió por las escaleras principales, hacia los dormitorios. Los guardias que había por allí le dejaban pasar sin problemas; a lo mejor ya estaban enterados de los planes que le había comunicado Odín hace un rato y por eso, no le barraban el paso.

Al girar la esquina que daba al pasillo de los dormitorios, se quedó congelado al ver la escena.

Era Sigyn, sentada en el suelo, escondiendo su cara entre el pecho y las rodillas. Toda la euforia desapareció y notó cómo su corazón empezó a palpitar con calma. ¿Qué hacía allí, así y por qué? Se acercó a ella tímidamente, con miedo a que le molestara.

-Sigyn…

La aludida enseguida levantó la vista y fue cuando vio que estaba llorando. Si había algo que no soportaba era eso, que hicieran llorar a una de las pocas personas en todo Asgard que se merecía ser feliz por encima de cualquier cosa. Miró hacia la puerta, era la habitación de Loki. Maldito… ¿Qué le había hecho? ¿Y por qué ella malgastaba su tiempo con él? Jamás lo iba a entender, pero ahora, gracias a la bendición de Odín, se esforzaría en hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-Sigyn… ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar durmiendo…

Le dio la mano, la cual ella aceptó de buen grado y la ayudó a levantarse. Al ponerse en pie, se arregló la falda del vestido y Theoric no pudo evitar que su mente reprodujera cierta escena en la cueva.

Recordó cómo Sigyn se levantaba la falda y se ponía encima de Loki, sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. Esas piernas perfectas, con esa piel rosácea, que debían tener un tacto más suave que el de su capa nueva de terciopelo. Era cierto que era una mujer hermosa y, por la cara que se le había quedado al loco ese, mientras ella estaba encima, también se había dado cuenta que la niña que había sido durante muchos años, se había convertido en una joven con una figura y una belleza extraordinarias, más parecida a un ángel que a cualquier otra cosa y, lo mejor de todo, es que no había cambiado en nada su personalidad inocente y amable que la caracterizaba.

Entonces fue cuando vio claro que Loki no la quería como lo hacía ella. Alguien normal, le andaría detrás y él la ignoraba en ese sentido… pero esa mirada que le dedicó al cuerpo de su amiga le hacía dudar… Daba igual, no se iba a preocupar por eso. Se ganaría su corazón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó la rubia -¿Tienes permiso?

-No- y le sonrió –Tenía que contarte una cosa…

Vio que aquello le picó la curiosidad y, apoyando las manos en sus hombros, se acercó a ella.

Sigyn tenía el adorable reflejo de cogerse a las muñecas de quién la cogía de los hombros o la cara.

-Me han hecho Instructor de los principiantes que empiezan en la Guardia Real.

Dulcemente, le apartó para secarse las lágrimas y dedicarle una de esas sonrisas suyas que hacía que nada más importase en el mundo. Y sabía que se la dedicaba de corazón, porque Sigyn nunca fingía.

-¡Me alegro mucho, Theoric!

Se sorprendió gratamente, cuando la rubia se abrazó a él, aunque luego se sintiera un poco triste al notar unas leves palmaditas en la espalda.

Ese aroma tan dulce de vainilla le volvía loco y, sin poder evitarlo, la estrechó en sus brazos y le empezó a acariciar el pelo. Notó que se tensó, ¿por qué no le gustaba que le tocaran esa espléndida cascada dorada?

-¡Sigyn! ¿Qué haces todavía levantada?

Lofn se acercaba a ellos por el pasillo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de la rubia.

-Venga, a la cama.

-Sí, Lofn, enseguida…

Le miró, con esos ojos turquesa que tanto adoraba y que, a media luz parecían de colo ámbar…

-Gracias, Theoric.

-¿Por qué?

La rubia le negó con la cabeza, mientras le sonreía y fue hacia su habitación, no sin antes, darle un beso en la mejilla a Lofn, a quién le dio una suave palmada en la espalda, para que entrara de una vez.

Le hizo una reverencia a la criada, quién le correspondió con otra.

* * *

**LOKI**

Aunque se riera de todos, él era el más estúpido sentimental de todos.

¿De qué le servía mofarse del amor que sentían otros si él enseguida se dejaba llevar por la ira? Y, encima, debía sumar ese arrepentimiento que estaba sintiendo a todo lo demás.

Maldita Sigyn… ¿Por qué le hacía sentir así? Admitía que la había tratado mal y eso le hacía sentir más monstruo de lo que era, pero… ¡Se había arrepentido! ¿Cuándo había hecho eso? ¡Nunca! Y había cometido crímenes imperdonables… pero siempre se había sentido orgulloso de sí mismo... hasta el momento en el que le hizo daño a su amiga.

Se sentía fatal, pero ella le había herido también con eso de "su deber". ¡Siempre las obligaciones por delante! ¿Es que nadie se preocupaba por él antes que por nada?

Aún así, el sentimiento de arrepentimiento pesaba más que el rencor.

Era injusto pensar así… Sigyn siempre había estado con él, incluso se había jugado mucho con tal de salvarle; y eso no se hace por un simple deber. Sabía que él era importante para ella, aunque no sabía hasta qué punto y eso… eso sí le estaba matando por dentro.

Se volvió a estirar en la cama, encima de las sábanas y se concentró en el techo. ¿Desde cuándo sentía tantas cosas hacia ella? Cuando era pequeño, jamás pensó que sus sentimientos fueran algo raro… Pero, entonces, para él empezó a ser muy doloroso.

_-¡Loki! Tienes que ayudarme con estos números- le dijo una Sigyn de quince años._

_-Siempre te tengo que ayudar con la Aritmancia… Si no empiezas a intentarlo sola, nunca sabrás hacerlo.- le contestó él, que por entonces tenía diecisiete._

_Se sentó a su lado y le cogió la hoja de ejercicios. No podía creer que fuese tan torpe con los números, con lo fáciles que eran, no tenían ningún secreto._

_-Pero es que las cifras me odian y no dejan que haga bien nada… ¡Además, tú eres muy listo!- le agarró la manga y le puso esa cara que ponía siempre que pedía algo -¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!_

_¿Cómo le iba a decir que no? A ella siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla, ¡siempre! Era de las pocas chicas, que conocía, más listas de Asgard. Y si no lo era para el resto, para él, sí. Mientras todas las de su edad soñaban con casarse y tener una casa llena de hijos, Sigyn soñaba con ser sanadora y se le daban realmente bien las Ciencias de la Salud. Además, aunque no era lo más importante para él, a simple vista no pasaba desapercibida. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando y, aunque él evadiera pensar en todo eso, no podía evitar darse cuenta de que muchos chicos en Palacio la miraban._

_Y eso… era lo que peor llevaba… No quería que nadie le mirara, sólo él podía hacerlo. _

_Se estaba volviendo loco, ¿por qué la sola presencia de Sigyn provocaba tantas sensaciones en él? No quería ni pensar en la respuesta… una respuesta que conocía, pero no lo admitía para no creerla._

_La miró mientras hacía sus deberes. ¡Era preciosa! El pelo largo hasta media espalda, ondulado, dorado… y esos ojos del color del mar que hacían que se perdiera cada vez que los miraba… Ese perfil que tenía, esa cara, ¡esa piel que parecía de porcelana! Y esos labios… Era vergonzoso reconocerlo, pero quería probarlos. Quería acorralarla en la pared, pegar su cuerpo al de ella, acariciarle las mejillas y besarla como si se fuera a acabar el mundo. _

_-¡Buenos días!- saludó una voz femenina._

_Uno de los Sabios que vigilaba la Biblioteca, mandó callar a la rubia que acababa de entrar, rompiendo el silencio y la concentración que había._

_-Amora, baja la voz…- le dijo él, siguiéndola con la mirada, hasta que ésta se sentó a su lado. _

_La Encantadora, que así la llamaban por sus habilidades con la magia y la hechicería, era la pupila de Karnilla, la Reina de Nornheim, pero se pasaba mucho por Palacio, ya que, al usar Magia, se había hecho amiga de él. Amora también era rubia, con el pelo largo y ondulado, pero sus ojos eran verdes y su cara no era tan inocente ni sincera como la de Sigyn. A pesar de tener dieciséis años, parecía más mayor y no se podía negar que era muy atractiva._

"_Es normal que todos los hombres vayan detrás de ella", pensó; pero, al no ser el físico lo más importante para él, no le hacía caso. _

_-¡Me ha salido!- se emocionó Sigyn. -¡Mira Loki, me ha salido! _

_-¡Señorita Sigyn, por favor! ¡Silencio!- le riñó el Sabio de antes._

_-Lo siento…_

_Sigyn tan espontánea… Le encantaba._

_Le cogió la hoja de ejercicios y la revisó. _

_-¿Ves cómo, cuando quieres, sabes utilizar la cabeza?- le dio la hoja y se levantó- Continúa estudiando, vas bien._

_Saludó al Sabio antes de salir, quién le dedicó una reverencia, pero alguien le tocó el hombro. Era Amora._

_-¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?- le dijo en voz baja._

_Amora se le había declarado hacía cosa de un par de días. Era la primera que alguien lo hacía y no sabía bien qué hacer y, eso le ponía muy nervioso y facilitaba que se pusiera de mal humor._

_-No voy a salir contigo- le contestó, tajante._

_Tampoco le gustaba como persona aquella chica, ni siquiera por su físico. Sólo tenía cabeza para una persona y era irremplazable._

_-¿Estás enamorado de Sigyn, verdad?_

_-¿Eh?_

_Aquello le pilló desprevenido. ¿Tanto se le notaba? ¿O era cosa de los poderes de la Encantadora? Además… ¿Enamorado? Nunca caería en algo tan bajo como en el Amor… Ese sentimiento tan absurdo que te hace tirar la vida por la borda por un instante de felicidad. En todas las grandes historias que había leído en los libros, todo había acabado mal por culpa de una mujer. No, él no iba a caer en ese error._

_O eso era en lo que se empeñaba en creer…_

_-Y tú lo estás de Thor. Deja de molestarme._

_-Pero Thor es más duro de pelar de lo que creía… Por ti siento algo diferente, algo más místico…Sabes que no me importa ser su sustituta._

_Por los Nueve Reinos… se moría de risa…_

_-¿De qué te ríes?- se sonrojó ella._

_-¿Esto es el orgullo femenino del que os enorgullecéis las mujeres? Jamás saldría con alguien con tan poca personalidad._

_Se fue de la Biblioteca, dejando allí a la rubia; ni siquiera la miró. _

_Nadie iba a substituir a Sigyn, ¡nadie! No lo iba a permitir, hasta que un día, no muy lejano, se tragó sus palabras._

* * *

_Estaba convencido que era un monstruo. Había empezado a soñar con Sigyn, con que entraba en su habitación, la desnudaba lentamente y, la poseía, ignorando los gritos de "¡Basta!" de ella. Al principio, reaccionaba como si no le gustara, pero siempre acababa rodeándole el cuello con esos brazos perfectos y susurrándole que le quería, al oído. Y lo peor de todo es que esos sueños le hacían feliz._

_Una mañana muy ventosa, en los jardines, el fuerte viento levantó la falda del vestido de Sigyn, enseñando su ropa interior. Todos los chicos que había allí se la quedaron mirando y algunos hasta le dedicaron piropos y silbidos._

_¡Malditos malnacidos! ¿Cómo se atrevían a mirarla de aquélla manera? ¡Nadie podía hacerlo! ¡Nadie!_

_Como si su cuerpo se moviera por voluntad propia, agarró del cuello de la camisa a uno de los chicos que se reía y le dio un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo._

_-¡Loki, no!- chillaba Sigyn._

_-¡Hey, amigo, qué pasa!- Frandal le agarró por debajo de los brazos y lo apartó del chico._

_Como era muchísimo más delgado que cualquiera de ellos, no fue muy difícil, separarle y más con la fuerza del rubio._

_-¡Os voy a arrancar los ojos!- amenazó._

_-¡Qué te pasa! ¡Me da igual que seas el Príncipe! ¡Estás loco!- el chico se levantó y le devolvió el puñetazo, hiriéndole en el labio._

_-¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos!- uno de sus amigos le paró a él, apartándole y llevándoselo a otra parte._

"_¡Estás loco!" _

_Era consciente que lo estaba, pero, dicho por otra persona, era como un martillazo en la cabeza y fue entonces, cuando lo sintió… dentro, muy en el fondo de su corazón, lo sintió. _

_El dolor._

* * *

_-¿En qué estabas pensando para pelearte?- le dijo Amora mientras le curaba el labio partido, en su habitación._

_-No sé qué me pasó… Lo siento…_

_-¿"Lo siento"? ¿Primero te metes en una pelea y ahora te disculpas? No te reconozco._

_Ni él tampoco lo hacía… Todo aquello le superaba. ¿Por qué Sigyn? ¿Por qué no Amora? Pertenecía a la Realeza, se podría casar con ella y todo sería más fácil. ¡Pero no! ¡Se había ido a fijar en la hija de un Guardia! A quién su padre sólo acogió por pena y que ahora, estaba sola, ya que su tía había muerto hacía un año. _

_Notó cómo las lágrimas le resbalaban por la cara y… no la vio venir…_

_La Encantadora le tenía el rostro acunado entre las manos, besándole suavemente en los labios, como si no quisiera hacerle daño por la herida._

_Un cristal imaginario se rompió y se cortó con los vidrios._

_Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien así y, en aquél momento, le pareció la cosa más cálida del Universo. Su corazón se sobresaltó y cogió a Amora por los hombros y la atrajo más hacia él, como si quisiera fundir el cuerpo de la rubia con el suyo._

_Sin separar sus bocas, la recostó en la cama y empezó a desabrocharle el corsé. También se deshizo de esas mayas que llevaba, dejando a la rubia desnuda, encima de las sábanas._

_-Loki…_

_-No voy a parar…_

_Aquello no pareció importarle a Amora, todo lo contrario. Le ayudó a desnudarse y se abrazó a su cuello, besándole con fuerza, casi con ira. No notaba el dolor del labio, sólo una presión en el pecho. Iba a olvidar a Sigyn, no había nada que deseara más. Jamás iba a tener nada con ella; las criadas y los príncipes no pueden casarse… Debía olvidarse de todo lo que le dolía y su amiga era lo que más dolor le causaba._

_Pero, mientras se movía dentro de Amora, no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Si su voz sería igual en aquél momento, o si respondería igual a cada caricia que le diese._

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡Estás con Amora!", se obligó a pensar, pero, cuando llegó al final y se liberó, cerró los ojos y ya no estaba con Amora… la rubia que tenía debajo era Sigyn, agarrándose con fuerza a su pelo, mientras gemía con esa voz tan dulce, dejándose llevar, a la vez que lo hacía él._

_El Sol se escondía en Asgard cuando Amora despertó, abrazada a su pecho. ¿Cómo podía haberse quedado dormida? ¡Él se sentía fatal! ¡El peor de los hombres! La había utilizado para olvidarse de Sigyn. Su primera vez había sido con otra mujer que no era Ella._

_Miró hacia abajo y vio cómo la melena dorada de Amora, se movía, la misma melena de Sigyn, pero, al cruzarse con su mirada, no eran los ojos del azul del mar con los que se encontró, sino unos tan verdes como los suyos. _

_La rubia le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, la cual él correspondió con un beso en los labios._

_Haría lo que fuese necesario para olvidarse de Sigyn… y lo iba a conseguir._

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Ya estoy aquí con un capítulo más largo! xD**

**Hemos visto cómo Theoric ha sido ascendido por Odín. La verdad, es que se lo merece un poco, después de todo lo que ha hecho por Loki, aún odiándole como le odia! Es que el pobre es un trozo de pan! (y le quiero *.*)**

**Al final ha cumplido con su promesa de pedirle la mano de Sigyn a Padre de Todos. Sí, se va a liar mucho cuando ella y Loki se enteren.**

**La parte de Loki ha sido más complicada! Tiene un torbellino de sentimientos en la cabeza y no sabe dónde colocar cada uno. También hemos visto que está enamorado de verdad de Sigyn, hasta un punto que él cree enfermizo, pero que yo no lo veo tan malo como él. La escena del beso de Amora, me he basado en una cosa que me contó una amiga de un cómic que le gusta mucho xD No toda la escena, sólo la parte que le besa sin que él lo espere.**

**He puesto a Amora porque debía ser ella! Y porque es guapa y mala a la vez y, no sé, tenía que ser ella (espero que haya gustado).**

**La escena de cama es la primera que escribo y espero que no haya quedado mal del todo XD Ya me iré perfeccionando!**

**Ah, sí! He puesto Aritmancia, porque no quería poner "Matemáticas" jajaja queda muy midgardiano para ellos xDD**

**Un beso! Sobretodo a mi Clau y a mi Lola! Os quiero, nenas! Muchas gracias por todo! :3**


	13. Casi un año

**13. CASI UN AÑO**

**SIGYN**

Se levantó sin ganas de nada. La mano le dolía y la discusión que tuvo con Loki por la noche, le bajó los ánimos. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza, que no sabía en cuál ponerse a pensar primero.

Se vistió, arregló su habitación y salió al pasillo. Miró a la izquierda, hacia la habitación de Loki; la puerta estaba cerrada. ¿Era cierto que había vuelto? A lo mejor, seguía cerrada porque estaba prohibido entrar, como ordenó Odín cuando su hijo desapareció… pero el dolor de su mano le recordaba que su amigo se encontraba allí dentro, que había vuelto… y le había herido. Sabía lo sensible que estaba Loki con la absurda idea de que nadie le quería y ella le dijo que le ayudó por obligacón. Debía disculparse con él, se sentía mal.

Se acercó a la habitación y suspiró. A esas horas, ya estaría despierto, ya que siempre le había gustado madrugar, así que abrió despacio, casi acariciando el pomo.

El interior aún estaba oscuro y se le volvió a pasar por la cabeza que Loki aún estaba desaparecido, pero la respiración acompasada y tranquila que llenaba la habitación, le hizo darse cuenta de que su amigo aún estaba durmiendo. Cerró con mucho cuidado y se dirigió al balcón; corrió las cortinas y dejó entrar la luz.

Se acercó a la cama, luchando mentalmente entre si le despertaba o no, pero, al verlo, no pudo evitar que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

La escena era preciosa. Su Príncipe estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, ¡como hacía muchísimo que no dormía! Tapado hasta medio hombro y con la boca entreabierta. Las pequeñas rojeces sobraban en aquél rostro tan perfecto y verlo tan tranquilo era casi irreal…

Parecía un niño pequeño que había sufrido una pesadilla y, por fin, conciliaba el sueño. ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? Lo del trono, Midgard, Thor… Loki era una buena persona; incomprendida, pero tenía buen corazón y era por eso que lo entendía menos; y, porque sabía que era bueno, había luchado por él. Se enfrentaría mil veces a Odín y se quemaría la mano con veneno las veces que fueran necesarias para salvarle una y otra vez, siempre que lo necesitara.

A veces, le daba miedo todo eso que sentía por él. ¡Se convertía en otra persona! Pero tampoco pensaba que hiciese nada malo, porque viéndole dormir así, valía la pena pasar por todo eso.

Le apartó unos mechones de la cara, dejando que el Sol tocara la poca palidez que quedaba en ella… cuando Loki le cogió de la muñeca bruscamente. Se le cortó la respiración, por el susto.

-Sigyn… No te vayas… No me dejes solo…

Aquello le removió el estómago. El enfado de la noche anterior había desaparecido y sólo existía ese momento. ¿Estaba soñando con ella? ¡Eso sí que no se lo esperaba! Y menos de la manera con la que la despachó hacía unas horas.

No sabía cómo describirlo, se sentía rara… Estaba claro que era importante para él, pero cuando se enfadaba, siempre lo pagaba ella… Así que no sabía hasta qué punto lo era y eso la desquiciaba.

-Despierta… ¡Es de día, mira!

Loki puso cara de dolor, frunciendo el ceño.

No sabía qué estaba pasando, lo único que tenía claro, es que el Príncipe lo estaba pasando mal… al final, resultaba que, ni estando dormido, podía estar tranquilo. A saber en contra de cuántos demonios internos luchaba a cada momento.

Apoyó la frente en la de él, sintiendo su aliento en los labios.

-Loki, abre los ojos…

Las esmeraldas del Príncipe se clavaron en sus ojos. Siempre le había fascinado ese color tan verde, tan lejos de ser asgardiano. La miraba con una mezcla de sorpresa y dolor.

-¿Sigyn?- se apartó un poco de ella -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Despertarte. Parecía que tuvieses una pesadilla.

Se sentó en la cama, posando los pies en el trozo de piel que hacía de alfombra y apoyó su frente en las manos.

Ella se sentó a su lado y se puso el pelo detrás de las orejas.

Loki le cogió la mano herida y empezó a acariciarla por encima de la venda.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación y aquello sólo hizo que su corazón empezara a latir con más fuerza. Su Príncipe le acariciaba la mano suavemente, como queriendo recompensar con ternura el daño que le hizo la noche anterior. El Sol le daba en la espalda, desnuda y herida y le hacía brillar ese pelo negro que le fascinaba. Siempre le había parecido raro que un asgardiano fuese moreno, pero, eso era parte del misterio que le rodeaba.

-Sigyn…- dijo al fin.

-Dime.

-Yo…- la miró a los ojos, muy serio. –Perdóname.

Siempre que se enfadaba con ella, jamás se disculpaba. Después de las peleas, le hablaba como si no hubiese pasado nada.

Aquélla era la primera vez que escuchó esas palabras salir de su boca.

-Te arriesgaste mucho yendo a la Torre y, después, para sacarme de la cueva… y yo te lo pagué así…

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio. Le estaba abriendo una rendija de ese corazón que se había vuelto tan oscuro y no se le ocurría corresponderle con nada, ni siquiera con una palabra amable… era un desastre y Loki la taladraba con esa mirada.

Definitivamente, cuando eran pequeños, creía que era la que mejor le entendía, pero ahora…

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo, poniéndole una mano en la frente –No tienes fiebre.

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien.

-¡Pero si estás roja! ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

-¡Que sí, pesado!

Se sorprendió ante aquella respuesta y cambió esa seriedad tan particular en él, por una mirada gatuna, divertida.

-Entiendo. Lo que pasa es que te pongo nerviosa, yendo casi desnudo.

-Claro, es por eso… Nunca te he visto sin camisa y me horrorizo…

Le devolvió una mirada inocente y divertida a la vez, lo que hizo que Loki dejara escapar una leve carcajada.

-¡Sobretodo, te horrorizas!

La recostó en la cama, mientras la mataba a cosquillas y fue cuando comprendió que aquello había dejado de ser un juego, que ya no eran niños y…que no tenía gracia.

No, no era para nada gracioso tener a Loki casi encima, haciéndole cosquillas en la cintura y tan cerca de ella, que podía notar su respiración en la cara.

De repente, todo estaba borroso y sólo podía mirar la boca de su Príncipe. No era la primera vez que notaba eso en el estómago, pero sí era nueva la intensidad con la que lo sentía en ese momento.

La Sigyn valiente quería acabar de ponerlo encima de ella y besarle… ¡ya no lo soportaba más! Había pasado mucho tiempo sin él y jamás le dijo lo que sentía; y cuando supo que había caído por el Abismo, se le cayó el mundo encima. El hombre de su vida había muerto y no había tenido la oportunidad de probarle y se juró miles de veces que, si podía volver en el Tiempo, no dudaría dos veces en hacerle saber que siempre le había querido.

Pero era la Sigyn cobarde la que dominaba su cuerpo, así que se limitó a mirarle, haciéndole saber que se sentía incómoda… que esas cosquillas ya no le hacían gracia, como lo habían hecho hacía años… que todo había cambiado.

* * *

**LOKI**

Sus risas llenaban la habitación y eso le encantaba. Adoraba verla reír y escucharla hacerlo. Pero, de repente, se calló y le miró muy seria a los ojos. Él también lo notaba… aquello era más divertido cuando eran pequeños.

¿Por qué algo que era tan normal, antes, se había convertido en algo vergonzoso, ahora?

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve fuera?

Eso pareció sorprenderla y enseguida vio la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Casi un año…

Jamás había deseado besarla con tantas ganas como en aquél momento. Un año… ¡Un año! Y ella seguía desviviéndose por él. Sinceramente, no lo entendía, como tampoco comprendía, cómo podía estar allí, riéndose con él, cuando en la noche anterior fue tan agresivo e injusto con ella.

Lo doloroso es que todo eso, sólo la hacían desearla más y más. No sabía cómo echarla de su mente. Casi un año fuera y, en cuanto la escuchó hablar con el guardia de la Torre, todos los sentimientos, volvieron a darle una patada en el pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó ella.

A modo de respuesta, le sonrió y le ayudó a incorporarse. Debía evitar situaciones así, ya no eran críos y él se sentía que podría hacer cualquier tontería en un momento de bajeza como aquél.

-¡Oh, no! Está sangrando…- le advirtió Sigyn, acariciándose la herida.

Le miró la mano y sangraba por debajo de la venda.

-Ven. Vamos a curarte.

Antes de salir, se puso una camisa de algodón por encima, ya que el cuero le haría daño en las heridas.

Aunque era de día, se encontraron con poca gente en Palacio, la cual le hacían reverencias y le saludaban a su paso. "Hipócritas…".

Cuando llegaron a la Sala de Curaciones, Eir, la Diosa de la Salud y la Sanación, les saludó alegremente.

-Ya pensaba que tendría que ir a visitarle a su habitación, Alteza.- le dijo, haciéndole una reverencia. –Padre de Todos me ha comunicado lo de sus terribles heridas.

-En verdad, he venido por ella- señaló a Sigyn –Se quemó la mano con el Eitr.

-Me ha llegado a los oídos que fuiste muy valiente…- le dijo la Diosa, haciendo que la rubia se sentara en una silla, cerca de la mesa de curas.

-Le aseguro que no…

Le encantaba cuando Sigyn se ruborizaba, le hacía parecer más niña, más inocente…

Cuando le quitaron la venda a su amiga y vio la herida, se convenció al 100% que había sobrevivido por ser un Jotun. ¿Cómo iba a explicar eso? Había pasado dos días allí, con veneno encima y sólo tenía rojeces y quemaduras no muy graves. Seguramente, le hartarían a preguntas y, sólo de pensarlo, ya se ponía de mal humor.

-Bien, ya está- dijo Eir –Ven a verme esta noche, para que te vuelva a cambiar el vendaje. Hoy te dolerá bastante, te he puesto un ungüento un tanto fuerte, pero acelera la curación.

-Gracias.

-Vamos, Alteza, empecemos.

Se sentó en la misma silla en la que se había estado Sigyn y se quitó la camisa. La cara de Eir desveló el mal estado en el que se encontraba. Ni se había visto en el espejo… y, sinceramente, no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

-Ayer le puse aceite de aloe vera por las partes más rojas.- le explicó Sigyn a la Diosa, señalando las partes de su cuerpo dónde le había aplicado el remedio.

Otra vez estaba concentrada y él adoraba esa cara que ponía.

En ese momento entró Thor, vistiendo su habitual atuendo y, cómo no, con martillo en mano. ¿Tenía que ir siempre gritando a los cuatro vientos que era poderoso? Pedante…

-Majestad…- Eir le hizo una reverencia.

-Oh, lo siento mucho, no quería molestar.

-Tranquilo, Alteza, me disponía a curar a su hermano.

-Bien, gracias. Puede continuar.

Thor se acercó a él, para verle mejor y le parecía bien que fuese tonto, pero podría disimularlo mejor. Menudo futuro Rey…

-Hermano, qué aspecto tan horrible tienes…

"Pues anda que tú…"

-Gracias… Ahora me siento mucho mejor…- dijo, con todo la ironía que pudo acumular en el momento.

-¿Vendréis a desayunar?

Como era de esperar, no había captado el tono de su repuesta y tampoco esperaba que lo hubiese hecho.

-Sí.- le contestó Sigyn. –Luego vamos los dos.

Miró a su amiga. "¿Los dos?", le dijo mentalmente. "Sí", le respondió ella con la mirada. Él quería encerrarse en su habitación, leer y no ver a nadie de "su" familia. No tenía ningunas ganas de verles las caras otra vez, pero sabía que no serviría de nada ya que, tarde o temprano, Odín le sacaría de allí, obligándole a hacer trabajos que no tenía ningunas ganas de hacer… Era mejor no resistirse, ya que, en el pasado, no le había ido nada bien comportándose así.

-Entonces, me espero- le sonrió Thor.

ES-TU-PEN-DO.

Después de un rato, Eir le puso unas vendas, cubriéndole el pecho y la espalda y le dijo lo mismo que a Sigyn, que se las cambiaría por la noche.

Cuando salieron de la Sala de Curas, la última persona que esperaba encontrar se le echó a los brazos.

-¡Loki! ¡Loki! ¡Estás bien!

Amora estaba abrazada a su cuello y él la agarró de la cintura por acto reflejo. Todos se los quedaron mirando. Por lo visto, ninguno se lo esperaba tampoco y por la cara que puso, quién menos, Sigyn.

* * *

**SIGYN**

Un destello dorado voló por su lado y se abrazó a su Príncipe, el cual no dudó en corresponderle.

Y ella se quedó allí plantada, sin saber qué decir, porque tampoco sabía por qué se sentía así de rara. Era normal que Amora se alegrara de verle, como ella había hecho en la celda, pero notaba que algo le pesaba en el pecho, que le estrujaba el corazón.

"No sigas por ahí. Los celos no te traerán nada bueno", le dijo la voz de su cerebro.

¿Celos? Se moría de risa. Ella no estaba celosa de nada ni nadie, por favor. Si total, él era su amigo y nada más.

"No mientas. Estás deseando separar a Amora de los brazos de Loki. Nunca has soportado que se lleven bien…", le dijo esa maldita voz. "¡Cállate ya!", se dijo, sin darse cuenta que había cerrado las manos en puños y que se retorcía un poco la falda de su vestido.

¡Mierda! Loki la estaba mirando, se había dado cuenta que estaba nerviosa.

"No me mires tanto y apártala!"

-¡Hola, rubia!

Theoric la sacó de su nube de celos, lugar que no le gustaba y la devolvió al presente.

-Buenos días…- le respondió ella.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? ¡Nada! No me pasa nada.

¿Otro que le leía la mente? Genial… Debía aprender a disimular sus sentimientos.

-Buenos días, Theoric.- le dijo Thor. –Mi padre ya me ha dicho todos los planes que tiene para ti.

Loki estaba alucinando, lo notaba. No hacía caso a los lloros de la Encantadora, pero tampoco rompía el abrazo; sólo les miraba, sin saber qué decir, con la boca medio abierta.

-Sí, Alteza y no sabe lo mucho que os lo agradezco- dijo el guardia, muy educado.

-Ven- Thor le cogió del hombro –Vayamos a desayunar.

-¿Qué?- Theoric y Loki se sorprendieron a la vez.

El Príncipe se separó de Amora, quién no sabía qué estaba pasando, y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Él va a desayunar con nosotros?

-Claro- le contestó su hermano, con toda la inocencia del mundo –Theoric se ha ganado todos nuestros respetos y le debemos mucho.

-¡Pero él no es nadie!- ya volvía estar furioso -¡No es de la Realeza, no puede mezclarse con nosotros!

¿Quién se creía que era para decir todo eso de Theoric? ¡Le había ayudado el día anterior!

No lo entendía y, por cómo se miraban los dos, el Guardia tampoco tenía intención de dejarse pisotear.

En ese momento, apareció Padre de Todos y todos callaron. Por su cara, estaba enfadado y hasta Loki sabía que tenía que cerrar la boca.

-Loki…Te quiero en la Sala de Juntas…

-¡Pero padre…!

-¡YA!

Su voz retumbó en el lugar y nadie se atrevió a levantar la mirada, ni siquiera el valiente de Thor.

Tímidamente, miró a su Príncipe; los ojos empezaban a brillarle, pero la expresión de odio no le abandonaba la cara. ¡Hace un rato estaban riéndose! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que acabar así, dejando que sus demonios se adueñaran de él?

-Llevadnos algo de comer allí- dijo Odín a un criado que pasaba por allí.

-Sí, señor…

Padre e hijo desaparecieron y se quedaron los cuatro, mirándose entre sí.

-Bueno…- dijo al fin Thor. -¿Vienes a desayunar tú también, Amora?

-Eh… no, ya lo he hecho. Gracias.

Mejor, así no le tendría que aguantar.

¿Pero por qué sentía eso por ella? ¡Si nunca le había hecho nada malo! No sabía cómo Loki podía vivir con esa sensación las veinticuatro horas…

Theoric le rodeó la espalda y le sonrió, lo que ella correspondió con gusto.

* * *

**THEORIC**

Haber desayunado con la Familia Real y haber estado bromeando con el Príncipe Thor y sus amigos le hacían sentir raro, pero bien. No, si al final, debería agradecérselo todo al loco ese… Se alegraba que no se encontrara allí con ellos, porque seguramente lo habría aguado todo, como siempre lo hacía, ya fuera con sus comentarios o con su cara larga.

¿Qué había sido esa mirada que le había dedicado antes? Seguramente, le habría destripado, de haber podido. Realmente, cuando miraba de esa manera, daba miedo, pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por nadie. Además, tenía el apoyo de los Reyes y Loki no tenía nada qué hacer contra eso.

Una sonrisa torció su boca.

-¿De qué te ríes?- le dijo Sigyn, tejiendo una corona de tréboles blancos.

-Oh, de nada, me he acordado de algo.

Estaban sentados bajo un árbol. Ese día hacía Sol y corría una brisa agradable. Y, a lo mejor era por eso o simplemente porque había admitido sus sentimientos por ella, pero Sigyn estaba más guapa de lo normal.

Sabía que no le gustaba, pero le cogió mechón, amorosamente y lo rizó con su dedo. Le encantaba su olor y su tacto.

-¿Qué haces?- no se lo dijo como si le molestara, sino todo lo contario, le sonreía.

-Nada… Me gusta tu pelo.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada y él notaba que tenía cara de tonto, viéndola reír, pero no podía evitar estar así.

Ella se lo tomaba a risa, pero era totalmente sincero, así que se reunió de todo el valor que pudo y respiró hondo. Se iba a declarar. Sí, iba a hacerlo, lo necesitaba… no podía seguir callándoselo.

-Sigyn…

-¡Mira! ¡Ya está!- Le puso la corona de tréboles en la cabeza, pero media le cayó en la cara. –Oh, la he hecho muy grande.

Se la quedó mirando y estalló en carcajadas.

-¡Eh! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Lo siento! Es que…

Pero no podía terminar la frase, cada vez que intentaba hablar, volvía a reírse. Y, en verdad, no sabía de qué se reía.

-¡Basta ya!- le riñó Sigyn, pero no pudo mantenerse seria mucho tiempo, ya que le estaba contagiando la risa y le dio un leve empujón.

Cuando terminó de reír, se puso la mano encima del estómago. ¡Qué dolor! Estaba sin aire, pero se sentía bien, como hacía mucho que no se sentía. No sabía que el Amor le hiciera a uno estar tan contento.

Siempre había ido de flor en flor, satisfaciendo sus instintos, sin preocuparse de nada más, hasta que, y no sabía cómo, se enamoró de Sigyn. Bueno, sí lo sabía. Antes, sólo se había fijado en ella físicamente, como la mayoría de chicos, pero, cuando Loki desapareció, no supo por qué tuvo esa necesidad de estar con ella, de hacerla reír y de no dejarla sola. Ahí se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo era secundario y que, lo que de verdad importaba era ella en su totalidad.

-Me vuelvo a Palacio. Pronto será la hora de cenar y Lofn se pondrá histérica si no me ve por allí, como siempre. ¿También cenarás con nosotros?

-No. No quiero abusar. Por hoy, ya está bien. Mañana desayunaré otra vez con vosotros.

-¡Bien!

¡Menuda sonrisa! La adoraba…

Sigyn se levantó y empezó a marchar, él la siguió hasta que ella se paró a medio camino y se giró para mirarle.

-Gracias, Theoric… ¡Te quiero!

No… Eso sí que no podía soportarlo. No quería que se lo dijera así. ¡NO! Le dieron ganas de llorar. ¿Acaso Sigyn no sabía que la quería de verdad? Que cuándo le decía que quería estar con ella, ¿era totalmente cierto?

¡Claro que no! Y no lo sabría hasta que ese loco no saliera de su mente. Empezaba a desesperarse y ella se había dado cuenta.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No. Es sólo que… estoy cansado… Lo siento, Sigyn. Nos vemos mañana.

Se fue directo a Palacio, mientras que ella se quedó allí plantada, seguramente, preguntándose a qué venía eso y qué había hecho mal.

"¡Nada! ¡No has hecho nada malo! Es sólo que, antes de empezar, tengo que luchar contra todos los demonios que hay alrededor! Contigo, quiero hacerlo bien".

* * *

**LOKI**

Tenía un millón de cosas en la cabeza y no podía pensar en ninguna, no podía concentrarse en nada más que en Sigyn. Siempre que la necesitaba fuera de su cabeza, ahí estaba. ¿No podía dejarle tranquilo? ¿Ni siquiera cuando estaba en la cama con Amora?

Se había resignado totalmente a olvidarse de ella. Sabía que, estuviese con la mujer que estuviese, sólo pensaría en ella y Amora había desarrollado una dependencia hacia él que no le gustaba.

La rubia le acariciaba la espalda, con cuidado de no hacerle daño, pero había veces que le arañaba sin querer. Y no estaba siendo muy amable con ella. Casi un año solo… y, después, cómo le habían tratado… tenía que desestresarse y ella siempre estaba dispuesta para él.

Lo que acabó de sacarle de quicio fueron los gritos que daba la rubia. En otras ocasiones, le resultaba excitante oírla gemir de aquella manera, pero estaba enfadado, así que le tapó la boca con una mano, mientras seguía embistiéndole con fuerza.

-Shh… no chilles tanto.

"Es porque no quieres escucharla a ella", le dijo esa voz tan odiosa, "No es su voz la que quieres oír".

¡Mierda! Estaba harto, así que aceleró el ritmo, hasta que notó que Amora apretaba sus hombros, como siempre hacía cuando llegaba al orgasmo, dónde no tardó en llegar él unos segundos después.

Enseguida se separó de ella y se acostó a su lado. Notó que ella se movió y buscó poder recostarse encima de su pecho, pero él se puso de manera que no pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le dijo, imitando su posición.

-Nada…

-Hoy ha sido muy diferente.

-¿No te ha gustado?- Era mentira, lo había disfrutado más que él, pero, en verdad, le daba igual.

-Sabes que sí. Es sólo que… estabas agresivo… Y casi ni me mirabas. Sabes que puedes hablarme de lo que sea.

Le sacaba de quicio, pero si quería sinceridad, ella lo había buscado.

-No me ha gustado que me abrazaras delante de todos.

Le miró, estaba seria, como nunca la había visto antes. Sabía que Amora podía ser igual o más venenosa que la serpiente que le quemó el cuerpo, pero no le importaba.

-Yo sólo me he alegrado al verte, señor Desagradecido. Lo que te molesta es que Sigyn nos haya visto tan juntos. Ya he visto su cara, ¿te crees que no me he dado cuenta?- se puso boca arriba –No quiero ni pensar en la expresión que pondría si se enterara de lo que hacemos…

Su corazón se sobresaltó y pudo ver el odio en los ojos de Sigyn. ¡No! No se debía enterar! Él siempre había deseado hacer esas cosas con ella, pero otra vez volvía a caer en el mismo error. ¿Para qué iba a hacerle nada? ¡Si jamás podrían tener un futuro juntos! Y Sigyn no era del tipo de mujer que se mete en la cama de cualquiera para pasar un rato divertido. No le iba a poner la miel en los labios para luego quitársela. Sabía que si se lo daba todo, ya no habría vuelta atrás, con ella, no.

Con Amora, le daba igual. A saber con cuántos había estado antes que con él… Pero con su amiga no iba a jugar de esa manera, se sentía mal sólo de pensarlo.

Mierda… le quería…

De nada había servido todo este año separados, ni el tratarla mal antes de desaparecer, ni acostarse con la Encantadora. Al contrario, sólo había servido para aumentar su obsesión.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué los Príncipes tenían que casarse con Princesas? Si era por la sangre, no había problema con él, nadie querría tener hijos con un Gigante de Hielo… Pero Odín se empeñaba todavía en hacerle pasar por su hijo.

Jotuns… Otro motivo por el cual, jamás tendría nada con ella. No la iba a condenar a eso. Era un monstruo, pero sabía que ella no merecía nada malo. Además, ese secreto iba a matarle.

-¿En qué piensas? Qué raro estás hoy… ¡Loki!- le tocó la cara, pero él la rechazó bruscamente.

-No vuelvas a tocarme.- la miró lleno de odio.

-¿Te ha molestado lo que he dicho de tu princesita? Sé realista, mi amor. Tendrá diecinueve años, pero es una cría, mentalmente. Se pone celosa porque otros te abrazan… ¡Me da risa!

-¡Cállate!

Se levantó, se puso los pantalones y le tiró la ropa a la cara.

-¡Vístete y lárgate!

-¿Y si no quiero? No vas a echarme tan fácilmente de tu vida, Principito. Yo no soy una mujer con la que puedes jugar cuando quieres…

La odiaba… Se acercó a ella y se puso encima, como hacía un rato y le apretó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

-¡Me haces daño!

-¡Tú no harás nada que me moleste! ¡Mantendrás la boca cerrada, o sino…!

-"Sino", ¿qué?

Valor no le faltaba… Era la única, a parte de Sigyn, que osaba plantarle cara… Pero, así como le encantaba que su amiga tuviese esa personalidad, en la Encantadora, lo detestaba. No soportaba esa falta de vergüenza.

-Sino, te mataré.

-¿Tan enamorado estás que piensas destruir tu fachada de "niño bueno y rehabilitado" por una mujer?

"¿Qué fue lo que te volvió tan blando en La Tierra? ¡No me digas que fue una mujer!".

Aquello fue como un martillazo en su cabeza y estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Quería estrangularla…

Se puso de pie y, sin mirarla, abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-No te quiero volver a ver…- Se sorprendió de la tranquilidad con la que lo dijo.

-Loki…

-¡Lárgate!

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta si se vistió bien o no, pero salió corriendo enseguida, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada llena de promesas de venganza. Amora no le daba miedo… No era nadie para él…

Más tarde, le trajeron la cena a la habitación. No iba a cenar con esa gente… ¡y menos, con Theoric! Prefería estar solo, aunque seguramente, Sigyn no tardaría en cruzar esa puerta, preocupada, como siempre. Qué pesada…

Aunque no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquél pensamiento.

No había pasado ni un día en Palacio y ya estaba cansado, como si hubiesen pasado meses.

Se quitó las vendas como pudo y se metió en la bañera. Fue en el único sitio dónde se encontró cómodo en todo el día.

Pensó en todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Odín le había ordenado que estudiara ideas para remodelar el Puente del Bi-Frost y, cuando estuviese hecho, ya hablarían; su madre había vuelto para decirle todo lo que le quería y luego Amora… ¡Qué asco! Se sentía sucio y ya no por el echo de utilizarla para satisfacerse, mientras pensaba en otra, sino porque creía que era suyo y que podría jugar con él, utilizando a Sigyn. No, eso no lo iba a permitir, así que la tendría muy vigilada.

Cuando el agua empezó a estar fría, salió de la bañera, se secó, se vistió y fue para la Sala de Curas.

-Te he estado esperando, a ver si venías…- le dijo Sigyn, que salía de allí.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Bueno, jaja. Parece que tengo un corazón palpitando en la mano, pero me duele menos que ayer y no me ha vuelto a sangrar.- ella siempre tan sonriente -¿Y tú cómo estás? No te he visto en todo el día…

-Yo estoy bien…- ¡Mierda! La voz se le quebró en la última sílaba.

-Loki…- Sigyn le acarició una mejilla y le estaba mirando con esos ojos. -¿Qué te pasa?

Una fuerza desconocida, le empujó hacia ella, tomándola por la cintura y escondiendo su cara en su cuello. Al principio, se quedó rígida, quizá no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero enseguida se abrazó a él también, acariciándole el pelo que le caía por la nuca.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No…

Tenerla así, entre sus brazos, era más reconfortarte que cualquier baño de agua caliente.

Y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar.

* * *

**HOLAAA!**

**Este capítulo ha sido raro, no sé por qué xD pero me lo parece! (que a lo mejor son paranoias xD)**

**Bueno, está claro que Loki y Sigyn están enamorados hasta las trancas el uno del otro! (y eso me encanta T_T)**

**Ya no falta casi nada para que se besen! AAAGH!**

**En fin, Amora dará qé hablar... y mucho -.- Nadie juega con ella! XD Y Theoric es el chaval más mono que "he conocido" xDD Al principio, no sabía que camino hacerle coger, pero ya lo tengo claro! ;) **

**Quería que fuese como "el días más largo de Loki" al final del capítulo... Y bueno, que se lo ponga a llorar a Sigyn en el hombro... T_T es todo precioso!**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado! (comentadme las cosas buenas y las malas que penséis!) **

**Un beso a mi Lola y mi Clau! Os quiero 3**


	14. Te quiero

**14. TE QUIERO**

**SIGYN**

Creía que, como Loki había vuelto, las cosas serían como antes, pero se equivocaba.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas y el Príncipe se había enclaustrado en su habitación. Lo hacía todo allí, no salía para nada. Hasta Eir tenía que acercarse para curarle y Frigga se pasaba todas las mañanas con él.

Cuando ella se pasaba, siempre estaba estudiando Magia y casi nunca se daba cuenta de que había entrado. No prestaba atención a nada, sólo a sus libros.

Iba a verle siempre que podía, pero siempre tenía la sensación de que le molestaba, ya que siempre era ella quién se pasaba el rato hablando, pero no quería que se aislara. Temía que volviera a comportarse como cuando se convirtió en Rey, pero tampoco sabía qué hacer para sacarle de la habitación.

Una tarde, cuando se ponía el Sol, se disponía a ir a verle, como hacía cada día y, cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, se volvió a preguntar si valía la pena seguir molestándole, pero enseguida se convenció de que sí. No quería que volviera a sumirse en la soledad de hace un año.

Picó, y, como de costumbre, no recibió respuesta, así que abrió sin más.

Siempre se encontraba con la misma imagen: casi toda la comida del medio día en el plato y a Loki sentado y moviendo objetos mentalmente, sólo con mirarlos.

-¡Hola!- lo saludó, sacándolo de su concentración.

Se giró para mirarla y le sonrió, y sabía que sólo lo hacía por cortesía; él odiaba que le desconcentraran cuando hacía algo y ya se consideraba afortunada de que no perdiera los estribos con ella por eso.

-Mira, ya no tengo que mover mucho las manos para atraer cosas- le dijo, llevando hacia él las hojas que tenía ella entre los brazos. Las cogió y las leyó por encima -¿Otra vez?

Se sonrojó y fue hacia él.

-Es que tú… eres más listo.

-La Aritmancia no tiene ningún secreto, Sigyn.

-Pero los números no son lo mío. ¿Me ayudas?

La miró juguetón, incluso podría jurar que lo vio sonreír. Le dejó sitio en la mesa, mientras ella iba a buscar la silla que había en el rincón y se sentaba a su lado.

Se concentró en sus explicaciones. ¡Con él, todo era más fácil! Y se sentía capaz de resolver hasta la ecuación más difícil.

Loki le cogió uno de los libros de Ciencia de la Salud que había dejado encima de la mesa y empezó a ojearlo.

-Sí que vas adelantada.

-Gracias. Hubo una temporada en la que sólo vivía para estudiar.

-Si hicieras esto…- señaló con la cabeza a las hojas de ejercicios -… con la misma energía, no tendrías problemas.

-¡Ay! Pero tú sabes que nunca se me han dado bien los números- se molestó en broma y continuó con sus deberes.

-¿Y cuándo fue que te dio por estudiar? Yo no recuerdo eso…

Le miró, como sobresaltada, ya que no le gustaba tocar ese tema.

-Bueno… fue cuando… tú desapareciste.

A él tampoco le gustaba hablar de ello, así que se calló y continuó con los deberes, ahora, en un ambiente tenso, dónde la respiración se hacía pesada.

Al poco rato, Loki suspiró, como si estuviese cansado. ¿Pero cansado de qué, si no salía de la habitación? Volvía a estar pálido como el mármol, sin ninguna marca en su cuerpo que dijera que había sido quemada y, en cambio, ella tenía una mancha en su mano, un poco más oscura que el tono natural de su piel.

-¿Y cómo es que te dio por estudiar?- por lo visto, hoy no quería dejar el tema.

-Para mantener mi mente ocupada- le contestó, sin levantar la vista de sus ejercicios. –Para no pensar en ti.

-Para eso, tenías a Theoric.

Aquello le obligó a mirarle, de un sobresalto. ¿Qué pintaba él en todo eso?

-Creo que no te entiendo…

-¿Desde cuándo sois tan amigos?

-¿Qué?

Se levantó de la silla, casi enfadado.

-Por favor, no te hagas la desentendida, hoy no estoy para juegos…

-Pero es que de verdad, no sé de qué me estás hablando.

-¿De verdad? Los paseítos que dais por los jardines, los bailes graciosos, las risas, las miradas… ¡De verdad no sabes de lo que te estoy hablando!

Esos ojos tan amados y tan temidos a la vez, escupían fuego.

-Es mi amigo, no veo nada raro… Contigo también lo hago.- no sabía bien, bien, cómo reaccionar –Además, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? ¿Nos espías, acaso? ¿Te vuelves invisible con tu magia y te escondes en las sombras? ¿Qué?- fuera lo que fuera, Loki no tenía derecho a enfadarse por eso. –Cuando éramos pequeños, creía que te entendía a la perfección, pero ya no estoy tan segura.

-Cuando salgo al balcón a tomar el aire, es inevitable que os vea. ¡Estáis justo debajo de mi habitación!

-¿Y qué hay de malo? Si te molestamos, échanos a otra parte.

Volvió a suspirar con fastidio y se echó el pelo hacia atrás, rascándose la nuca.

-¿No quieres enterarte o qué?- le dijo al fin –No me molesta lo que hagas, sino con quién. ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser con él?!

Oh, vaya, ya entendía. Se levantó de la silla y se puso enfrente de él, encarándole, aunque no todo lo valiente que esperaba, ya que las ganas de llorar se volvían a adueñar de ella y le hacían parecer más pequeña de lo que era a su lado. Si no quería compañía, sólo tenía que decírselo, pero se podría ahorrar todas estas escenas. Ya estaba harta de que pagara con ella su mal humor.

-Porque tú nunca estás cuando te necesito.

La reacción que tuvo Loki fue inesperada. La rabia desapareció de su cara y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido, diría ella. Se volvió a peinar el pelo hacia atrás con los dedos y se dio la vuelta.

-Quién no tiene ni idea, eres tú.- le dijo ella.

Se volvió a girar para mirarla y ya no pudo retener las lágrimas, lo que le dio mucha rabia… ¿Por qué siempre era tan débil? Estaba muy cansada de acabar así siempre con él: discutiendo, gritándose… Esta vez, iba a hablarle claro, se acabó.

-No, no me mires así. No tienes idea de nada, de todo lo que he pasado. Hasta el día que te trajo Thor, vestí de negro, ¡de luto! ¡Por ti! ¡Porque se suponía que estabas muerto! Era incapaz de creer todo lo que decían que estabas haciendo en Midgard, así que, hasta que no te viera con mis propios ojos, estabas muerto.- hacía un gran esfuerzo para controlarse, pero notaba que no podía y se sentía más impotente -¡Y todo me recordaba a ti! ¡No sabes lo vacío que estaba el Palacio! Ver a tu madre llorar a escondidas de Odín, porque estaba prohibido mencionarte. ¡Tú, todo eso, no lo sabes! ¡Y te comportas como si fueses la única víctima!- dejó de gritar para recuperar el aire y secarse las lágrimas con las mangas, mientras Loki la observaba alucinado –Así que no tienes derecho a montarme una escena de celos porque esté pasando el rato con Theoric…

Hubo un momento de silencio y Loki estaba estático. ¿Tan mal se lo había tomado? Le había hablado con sinceridad, que era lo que necesitaban los dos en ese momento. No creía que hubiese dicho nada malo, además, ahora se sentía mejor. Se había sacado un gran peso de encima y le daba igual si él se había molestado.

-¿Celos? Yo no estoy celoso…Eso es para los débiles…

¿A Loki le temblaban las manos o se lo parecía a ella? Además, que no parara de echarse el pelo hacia atrás, delataba su nerviosismo.

-Sí, sí que lo son y no deberías tenerlos.- se acercó a él y le acunó el rostro entre las manos, suavemente –Lo más triste de todo es que no te das cuenta que, para mí, siempre has sido y serás el primero…

Por primera vez, era la Sigyn valiente quién controlaba su cuerpo y, aunque la cobarde se moría de vergüenza por lo que había dicho, no podía parar. A lo mejor, así se debió sentir él cuando fue hechizado por el Tesseracto.

Acercó sus labios a los de él, pero se acobardó en cuanto notó su aliento. ¿Qué narices estaba haciendo? De una patada, la Sigyn asustadiza apartó a la otra rubia valerosa que vivía dentro de ella, no sin antes, vengarse, liberando un susurro que gritaba su corazón desde hacía años.

-Te quiero…

* * *

**LOKI**

-¿Me estás escuchando, hijo?- Frigga le llamó la atención, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

-Eh… Sí, perdona, madre. Estaba pensando.

-Últimamente, sólo vives en las nubes. ¿Ha pasado algo?

Con Frigga allí, parecía que el tiempo no hubiese transcurrido… él jamás había sido Rey, ni había desaparecido, su alma no se había oscurecido; no se había hecho mayor, seguía siendo el niño de sus ojos, su favorito, el primero en todo.

"_No te das cuenta que, para mí, siempre has sido y serás el primero…"_

El corazón le dio un vuelco. Le costaba creer que pudiera ser el primero para otra persona que no fuera su madre, pero Sigyn jamás le mentiría y, mucho menos, en algo así.

_-Te quiero…_

_Tenía a Sigyn muy cerca de él y no le faltaban ganas de abrazarla y besarla, como si nada más importase, pero, en cambio, su cerebro le ordenaba que se quedara quieto, mirándola a esos ojos que lo volvían loco. _

_-Y yo a ti.- luchó para decirlo sin emoción alguna, para que no lo delataran sus verdaderos sentimientos._

_Sigyn le sonrió con pena y se apartó de él. Su aliento ya no le calentaba los labios, lo que agradeció enormemente, ya que no sabía si tardaría mucho en perder el control._

_-Pero no así… - su amiga se fue hacia la puerta. –Te amo desde pequeños…- y se fue._

_Y él se quedó allí, solo, con esa bomba a punto de estallarle en el pecho, sin poder recordar nada de lo que había pasado en la habitación… _

-¡LOKI!- otra vez, su madre lo bajó de su nube.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- O se concentraba en ella, o empezaría a preguntarle y, lo último que quería, era eso. -¿Qué pasa?

-Te estaba diciendo que si Thor ya se ha pasado a verte.

Estupendo, le hacía parar de pensar en Sigyn para hablar de ése…

-Sí, me ha traído el desayuno y se ha puesto a parlotear como una cotorra, como siempre…- se apoyó en su mejilla, mirando de mala gana por la ventana.

-Cariño, tu hermano te adora- volvió a molestarse por lo de "hermano", pero sabía que Frigga jamás se referiría a él de otra manera.

-Seh…

La miró de reojo. Estaba mirando por la ventana, tranquilamente y no encontró otro momento mejor para preguntarle lo que llevaba unos días dándole a la cabeza.

-¿Me vas a contar qué ha pasado con Sigyn?

Se sobresaltó. ¡Vaya! Ahora resultaba que su madre también le "leía la mente".

Ni él sabía lo que pasaba con ella… ¿Qué le estaba pasando últimamente? Le había intentado… ¿BESAR? Aún no podía creerlo…

Jamás se había quedado sin palabras (hasta le llamaban "lengua de plata) y, en la última semana, todavía no había dicho nada coherente, siempre se quedaba en blanco. ¿Dónde se había metido el Loki que luchó contra Los Vengadores, sin miedo? ¿O el ambicioso que llegó a ser Rey de Asgard? Por todos los Dioses… En su vida se habría imaginado que acabaría así… hipnotizado por una mujer.

-¿Te ha dicho algo?- le dijo él.

-No- le sonrió. –Ya sabes, intuición.

-Ya…- se cruzó de piernas, poniendo el tobillo encima de la rodilla. -¿Qué sabes de ella? ¿Cómo está?

-Creía que venía a verte cada día.

-Hace un par de días que no…

Qué vergüenza, parecía un niño pequeño y, lo peor de todo, es que no podía actuar de otra manera. Y, seguramente, volvería a quedarse sin palabras cuando su madre le preguntara "por qué".

-¿Qué ha pasado?

"Maldita mujer… Lárgate y no te metas en mis asuntos", pensó; pero el Loki rencoroso se encontraba durmiendo y, quién le controlaba era uno desconocido, un Loki que se moría por romper con todo y gritar que amaba a Sigyn, desde siempre.

-Que hemos crecido… Eso ha pasado…

Frigga le sonrió y le acarició una mejilla.

-¿Y eso no es maravilloso?

¿"Maravilloso"? ¿Bromeaba? ¿Acaso sabía de qué iba el tema?

-No.- se levantó de la silla y le dio la espalda –Todo es más complicado ahora…

-No me imagino lo que debes sentir al tenerla tan cerca y, a la vez, tan lejos…

-¿De qué estás hablan…?

-Sé que la amas. Siempre lo has hecho.

¿Tantos años esforzándose en ocultarlo y no habían servido de nada? ¡Eso era imposible! Era el Dios del Engaño, no podía haber fallado en algo tan básico…

Pero, sin saber por qué, sonrió. Ya podía despedirse de intentar engañar a su madre con toda esa fachada de "chico malo" que se había ganado.

Se peinó el pelo hacia atrás.

-¿Tanto se me nota?

Frigga, girándole para que le mirara, le cogió por los hombros.

-Cariño, cuando estás con ella, brillas con otra luz. Más clara, más deslumbrante. Se te ve feliz y eso es lo más importante.

-¿Y de qué me sirve todo eso?- se apartó bruscamente –Cuando padre diga, me tendré que casar con alguien noble… No puedo hacerle eso a Sigyn. No puedo ir, decirle cuatro frases y dentro de un tiempo, casarme con otra mujer. A ella, no.

-Loki…- se volvió a acercar a él -… ve. Y, cuando llegue el momento, yo os apoyaré.

-Eso sería enfrentarte a Odín y no quiero que lo pases mal…

-No pienses en todo eso, sólo preocúpate de ser feliz de una vez. ¿No crees que ya hemos sufrido todos bastante?- le acarició la mejilla.

-Se te hace raro, ¿verdad? Que quiera a alguien de esta manera. Seguro que jamás lo hubieses pensado de mí…

-No, mi amor. Siempre he sabido que eres buena persona- cogió su rostro entre sus manos, suavemente –Lo has pasado mal y, contigo, todos nosotros. Pero ya no pienses más en eso y vuelve a ser quién eras…- le sonrió como sólo sabía ella hacerlo –Y recuerda que siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del calor de esas manos que echó tanto de menos. Se había negado la felicidad durante mucho tiempo y ni se acordaba de la sensación de sonreír sin motivo alguno.

-Gracias, madre…

Le besó en la frente y le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares.

-Te quiero, Loki.

Se fue y él se sentó en la cama, mirando al suelo.

-Y yo.

* * *

**SIGYN**

-¡Despierta, que estás en las nubes!- Sif la zarandeó.

-Ay… Eres una bruta…

-Lo siento. Pero chica, es que estás adormilada todo el día.- dejó de afilar su espada –Después, todos son lloros: "Lofn no para de echarme la bronca".

-Es que no deja de gritarme…- apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

-Jajaja, si es normal. ¿Cuántos platos has roto ya? Y le derramaste la sopa encima a Padre de Todos.- soltó otra carcajada.

-¡Oh, cállate!- escondió la cabeza entre los brazos y la mesa -¡Qué vergüenza!

Había empezado a ayudar más en la servidumbre, así no tendría tiempo para pensar.

_-Lofn, quiero ayudar más._

_-Pero cariño, tu trabajo, ahora, es estudiar. Con que nos ayudes con lo de siempre, nos basta- dijo la criada mientras recogía la ropa recién lavada y la llevaba a tender._

_-Pero si con los estudios voy bien.- le quitó ropa del cesto y la siguió –Y, además, no quiero depender siempre de sus Majestades. Ya bastante hacen con tenerme viviendo con ellos.- llegaron a las cuerdas de tender –Por cierto, ¿por qué me tratan así? Mi tía nunca me lo dijo._

_Esa era una duda que arrastraba siempre con ella. ¿Por qué la dejaban vivir con ellos si sólo era la hija de un Guardia? _

_-Porque eres un encanto de chica, por eso- le quitó la ropa a Sigyn –Y, ahora, haz el favor de irte y deja trabajar a las demás._

_-Bueno, tú échame, pero a la noche, serviré la cena._

_-Esperemos que no manches a nadie…_

_-¡No será tan difícil!_

-Menos mal que todos te quieren, sino, a saber dónde estarías.- Sif le acarició la espalda, reconfortándola –Pero sí es verdad que llevas unos días un poco distraída.

¡Por supuesto! Se declaró a Loki y casi le besa, como para estar dentro de sus cabales. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Qué vergüenza… Se quería morir. Menos mal que el Príncipe no salía de su habitación, así no tenía que verle. Sí, mejor. Ojalá se quedara encerrado para siempre.

¿Cómo podía pensar así? Si había hecho eso, ahora debía dar la cara, pero la Sigyn que habitaba en ella, era más cobarde que nunca y, cada vez que entraba en el pasillo de las habitaciones, rezaba para que la puerta de la recámara de Loki no se abriera. ¡Qué rabia le daba actuar así! Pero no le salía el valor por ninguna parte, para hacerle frente…

-¿Ya estás otra vez igual?

No sabía por qué pero la voz de Frandal siempre le hacía sonreír, aunque, con la cabeza escondida, él no pudo darse cuenta.

-¡Venga, anímate! Me han dicho que ya lo han arreglado todo en la Cocina.- dijo el rubio.

-¿Ha pasado algo?- dijo Volstagg, sentándose enfrente de las chicas.

-Se ve que la señorita tenía que ordenar las nuevas botellas de vino que han traído y, bueno, nos hemos quedado sin vino.

-¡Por favor, Sigyn! ¡Eres un desastre!- Sif le dio un pequeño empujón.

-Me dan ganas de llorar…

Todos se rieron. La verdad es que, con ellos, siempre se sentía bien y era en esos momentos cuándo más se acordaba de Loki. Antes se pasaban el día así, todos juntos, felices. Definitivamente, no entendía lo de su cambio repentino de personalidad.

-¿De qué os reís?- Thor se les unió, sentándose al lado de Sif y llenándose una copa con Hidromiel.

-Es que Sigyn es una torpe- le contestó Frandal, sacando unas cartas de juego.

-Nadie nace aprendiendo- le cortó Thor -¿Y por qué de repente te da por servir?

-No sé… Porque quiero tener la cabeza ocupada.

"Porque me dejé los libros en la habitación de Loki y no puedo estudiar" y estaba claro que no iba a ir a buscarlos, por el momento. ¡Menuda cobarde estaba hecha!

En ese momento, entró Amora y sólo Frandal se emocionó al verla… Estaba claro que a nadie le caía bien la rubia, excepto para el rompecorazones de turno, que babeaba por todo lo que llevara falda.

-Buenas tardes…- dijo la Encantadora, sentándose al lado de Sigyn.

No habría lugares para sentarse, no… Tenía que ser a su lado.

-Oh, venga chicos, se hace tarde- Sif se levantó sin ni siquiera mirarla. –Vayamos a entrenar con las espadas.

Le acarició la cabeza con cariño, dándole ánimos. "Eso, iros y dejadme con esta", pensó con rencor. Thor, Sif y los tres guerreros se marcharon, dejando a las dos rubias solas.

La empezó a mirar y Sigyn se estaba poniendo nerviosa. No le gustaba que la miraran fijamente y, mucho menos, ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Amora?

-Sí, llevo semanas dándole vueltas a algo.- Oh, vaya, al menos era sincera. –Cuánto más te miro, menos entiendo qué ha visto en ti. Cómo alguien como él se ha podido fijar en alguien como tú.

Ahora sí que la había sorprendido.

-¿De qué me hablas?

-Oh, por favor, no te hagas la tonta… Le tienes comiendo en la palma de tu mano y no lo entiendo, de verdad.

-En serio, Amora…

-Loki.

Se le heló la sangre. ¿Todo lo que le había dicho… se refería a él? Y, sin quererlo, se echó a reír.

-¡Es lo más gracioso que me has dicho en toda tu vida!- vio cómo la Encantadora alucinaba.

-¿En serio crees que estoy bromeando?- se enfadó. – Por todos los Dioses, ¿de verdad crees que perdería el tiempo contigo?

-A mí tampoco me caes bien.- Y ahí estaba otra vez la Sigyn valiente en escena –Nunca lo has hecho. Es más, soy yo quién se sorprende de que Loki pierda el tiempo contigo.

Amora se levantó de la silla, lo que Sigyn imitó al instante. La tensión se podía cortar, la respiración era pesada y se taladraban con la mirada.

-Si supieras en lo que empleamos el tiempo, no serías tan valiente, princesita.

Ese destello en los ojos verdes de la rubia la descolocó, pero en ese momento, entró Theoric, rompiendo ese ambiente tan tenso.

-Buenas tardes, señoritas.- besó las manos de las dos. -¿He interrumpido algo?

-No.- contestó Amora –De hecho, ya me iba.

Esa mirada… no se libró de ella hasta que la rubia se marchó y no sabía cómo describir lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Últimamente, no está de muy buen humor…- dijo el Guardia.

-¿Últimamente?

-Sí, lleva semanas enfadada. No sé por qué…- se giró hacia Sigyn –Bueno, tampoco me interesa- le sonrió- Sólo me importas tú.

Theoric había cogido la mala costumbre de decirle que era importante para él. Se sentía alagada cada vez que llevaba flores y cuando le soltaba algún que otro piropo, pero cuando empezaba a hablar de todo lo que significaba para él, se le cerraba el estómago.

No le hacía gracia que se estuviera enamorando de ella, porque jamás le correspondería igual. Su corazón sólo correspondía a Loki y a nadie más. Por mucho que fuese tratada como una más de la Casa de Odín, no dejaba de ser una sirvienta y por eso mismo, jamás se podría casar con él, pero prefería una vida en soledad a compartirla con alguien a quién no ama.

Aunque mentiría si dijera que no le agradaba Theoric. No con la misma intensidad con la que le gustaba Loki ni sentía lo mismo que con Thor; pero ahí estaba, ocupando un trozo de su mente exclusivamente para él. Al principio no le importaba, pero, después de la otra noche, del casi beso, se sentía culpable.

"Porque eres tonta" le dijo la voz de su cabeza, "A lo mejor es Theoric con quién debes compartir tu vida y no con Loki". Bueno, si era verdad, sólo el Destino lo sabía y el Futuro se lo diría, pero, de momento, sólo podía sentir lo que sentía por su Príncipe.

-Ya me han contado el estropicio del vino- le dijo, casi riendo.

-Oh, las buenas noticias, vuelan- le contestó con ironía.

-Jajaja! Ya le cogerás el tranquillo…

Se la quedó mirando, con esos ojos grises tan perfectos y otra vez notó la punzada de la culpa en el pecho, sintiéndose idiota.

Incómoda, se apartó un poco de él, cuando alargó la mano y le rozó el pelo. No era su tacto el que quería sentir.

-¿Por qué no dejas que te toque el pelo?

"Porque no eres Loki". Era tan sencillo como decirle eso, pero no lo iba a hacer… sería cruel.

-Porque no me gusta- le sonrió, pero nunca le convencía.

-Pues es una pena, porque lo tienes sedoso y suave. Además, ese tono dorado queda bien con tu piel blanca y tus ojos azules…- se le acercó- … podrías tener a cualquier hombre en la palma de tu mano.

"_Le tienes comiendo en la palma de tu mano"_

¿Por eso Loki se podría pasar la vida peinándola y diciéndole lo suave y fino que tenía el pelo como muchas veces había hecho? ¿O todo lo azules que eran sus ojos? ¿Significaba que tenía a su amigo "en la palma de su mano"? ¡Pero eso era absurdo! Si estuviese enamorado de ella, ya le habría dicho algo. Loki no era un hombre que se callara las cosas, ya fuesen buenas o malas. Menuda idiotez…

-No digas tonterías…- sintió cómo las mejillas se calentaban. –No soy gran cosa.

-Tonterías…- le empezó a acariciar la cara –Eres la mujer más bonita y más inteligente que conozco…Eres perfecta.

Podría jurar que esos ojos la intimidaban tanto como los verdes de su Príncipe, pero ese gris perfecto de los de Theoric no podía ver a través de su alma y se alegraba enormemente.

-Theoric… Tengo que irme…

Pero antes de que se fuera, la cogió de la muñeca, obligándola a mirarle de nuevo.

-Sigyn, yo…

-No.- se soltó y le agarró de los hombros, sonriéndole –No.

Se negaba a escuchar lo que iba a decirle y sabía perfectamente lo que era… No estaba preparada ni para escucharlo, ni para corresponderle.

Se fue del Salón y, mientras llegaba al pasillo de las habitaciones, miró la puerta de Loki… y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

¿Por qué era tan difícil todo? Ojalá Odín nunca le hubiese permitido quedarse en Palacio. Todos los sentimientos que guardaba la invadieron, haciéndole más difícil el respirar. No quería el amor de nadie que no fuera el de él y sólo quería el tacto de sus dedos en su pelo y en sus mejillas. Sólo le quería a él.

Apoyó la frente en la puerta y la acarició suavemente. Sólo tenía que girar el pomo y entrar… pero la mano le temblaba y el llanto no le dejaba pensar con claridad. El corazón le palpitaba en las sienes y todo era más confuso.

Y, en ese momento, la puerta se abrió sola.

* * *

**LOKI**

Se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en lo que le había dicho su madre. ¡Ella le apoyaría en todo! Porque seguía siendo su primera opción y su hijo favorito… Definitivamente, amaba a esa mujer.

Salió al balcón a tomar aire y se quedó mirando el cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse, con las primeras estrellas brillando en lo más alto. Qué idiota había sido todo este tiempo… ¡Le daba hasta vergüenza! Sonrió con pena y pensó en que, si pudiera volver el Tiempo atrás, no dudaría en hacer las cosas diferentes…

Oyó murmullos en el jardín y bajó la vista. Una pareja de guardias hablaban tranquilamente. Le dolió un poco al ver que no era Sigyn… la quería oír, aunque fuera riéndose o hablando con ese guardia… Se repeinó con los dedos y suspiró… la echaba de menos.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en la habitación otra vez, sentándose y apoyando la frente en la palma de la mano.

-Sigyn…- suspiró de nuevo.

Vio que el libro de Salud aún estaba en la mesa, así que lo cogió y lo abrió. Sonrió al ver anotaciones que había hecho su amiga al lado de los textos. Un millón de momentos se le cruzaron por la mente… De verdad que había sido un imbécil. Había sacrificado todo eso, por qué? Por un trono? Por un planeta? Nada de eso le hacía tan feliz como pensar en todo lo que había vivido con ella. Esa sensación se expandía por todo el pecho y ya no se sentía mal, sino que había empezado a familiarizarse otra vez con "la felicidad", una felicidad que se había negado durante mucho tiempo.

Unos sollozos le llegaron a sus oídos y ese dulce aroma de vainilla le sobresaltó. Se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, vio a Sigyn, mucho más pequeña de lo que la recordaba, mirándole con esos ojos tan azules y tan verdes a la vez, llorosa y sonrojada.

-Sigyn, ¿qué te pasa?- le invitó a pasar y cerró la puerta.

Ella se quedó de pie, cabizbaja, hasta que él la cogió por los hombros y la obligó a mirarle. No dijo nada, sólo le abrazó y empezó a llorar como cuando fue a visitarle a la Torre. Loki apoyó una mejilla en su cabeza y le acariciaba el pelo.

Había oscurecido ya y seguían abrazados. Por lo visto, Sigyn no tenía planeado soltarle, aunque había dejado de llorar hacía rato. La notaba respirar pesadamente, pero tampoco se atrevía a despegarse de ella… Estando así parecía que no existía nada más.

Pero ella se apartó un poco para secarse las lágrimas, sin mirarle, con la cabeza baja.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Alguien te ha hecho algo?

Sólo negó con la cabeza. Vale, tampoco iba a forzarla a hablar, ya lo haría cuándo ella quisiera. Sabía que no le gustaba que la presionaran.

La ayudó a sentarse en la cama y fue hacia la mesa, dónde había un vaso con agua y le puso la mano encima. Se lo dio y ella lo miró de mala gana.

-Sólo es una infusión… Te ayudará a calmarte.

Lo cogió temblorosa y bebió lentamente. Le miraba sin decir nada. ¿Qué narices le había pasado? Normalmente, siempre se defendía de todos los que se metían con ella y como alguien le hubiese hecho algo… que se fuera preparando.

Sigyn se recostó de lado en la cama y él sonrió al ver que su magia había surtido efecto.

-Pero no te acuestes encima de las sábanas, cogerás frío…

Pero ya estaba adormilada y apenas sí tuvo fuerzas para mirarle antes de dormirse.

-No me dejes sola…- suspiró.

Cogió una manta del armario y se la echó por encima, tapándola hasta los hombros, apagó las velas de un soplido y se acostó a su lado, quitándole algunos mechones de su cara y pasándole una mano por la cintura.

"_No me dejes sola"._

"Nunca más", pensó y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Él se había sentido solo, pero nunca pensó en la soledad que había sentido ella y ahora lo sentía tanto que le dolía hasta el respirar. Le besó la frente y eso fue lo último que recordó antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

Notó calor en la mejilla y abrió los ojos.

Los de Sigyn le miraban fijamente, con los párpados medio cerrados. La luz de la Luna entraba por el balcón y le daba un tono azulado a todo.

Empezó a acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar y él la imitó, poniendo su mano encima de la cara de su amiga, quién le sonrió ante el tacto.

El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, mientras que Sigyn respiraba tranquilamente. ¿Acaso no lo notaba? Una parte de él gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero el que le controlaba en ese momento lo calló de una patada.

Se acercó a ella lentamente, casi con miedo de que se echara hacia atrás, pero no se movió, así que, cuando notó su aliento en los labios, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Nunca había sentido nada parecido en toda su vida. Siempre había pensado que besar a Sigyn debía ser muy agradable, pero jamás hubiese imaginado cuánto. Se incorporó para hacerlo mejor y casi muere cuando ella le cogió el rostro entre las manos, cuando sintió que no era el único que se moría por estar así.

* * *

**SIGYN**

Se separaron unos centímetros y se miraron, jadeando en busca de Oxígeno.

Seguía con los párpados casi cerrados y le echó hacia atrás unos mechones negros que caían por su frente… y volvió a besarla. Podía notar el dolor y la soledad de Loki, lo que hizo desearle más, así que se abrazó a su cuello, casi pegándole a ella. Notó tímidamente que la lengua de su Príncipe intentaba abrirse paso y le correspondió sin dudarlo.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado nada parecido. Ya se podía morir tranquila porque amaba a Loki y él le amaba a ella y nada más importaba. Todo el mundo durmiendo y ellos allí, comiéndose a besos… no creía que hubiese nada más perfecto.

Todo estaba en silencio y sólo se escuchaban sus respiraciones y cómo chocaban sus labios entre sí, haciéndolo todo más excitante.

Se le puso encima y ella se acomodó, sin soltar el cuello de su Loki. No hacía frío, sino al contrario, se moría de calor. El Dios empezó a besarle las mejillas y a bajar por su cuello, mientras sus manos llegaron a su cintura, subiéndole el vestido hasta el muslo. Aquello hizo que liberara un fuerte jadeo y se quiso morir de vergüenza.

De repente paró y volvió a ponerse a su altura, mirándola y recobrando la respiración.

-Después de tantos años deseándote… por fin eres mía… Te has convertido en lo más importante. Siempre has sido especial para mí… Sigyn- le apartó el flequillo- Te amo… desde pequeños…

Aquello le removió el estómago. Al igual que ella, la quería desde que eran pequeños… Qué tonta había sido para no darse cuenta. Si detrás de esa fachada de solitario y chico duro, Loki sólo gritaba que le quisieran.

-Te am…

Pero su confesión se vio interrumpida por los besos de su Príncipe y no le importaba, sentía que podría pasarse la vida besándole. Eso era más que dos pares de labios chocándose, aquello era una promesa y no pudo evitar que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

Se separaron para mirarse y sonrió con toda la sinceridad que pudo demostrarle.

-Estás llorando…- le secó las lágrimas con el dedo índice.

-Estoy bien…- le dio un tímido beso, casi rozándole –No me importa lo que pase a partir de ahora… me da igual. No me arrepiento de esto.

-Yo sí me arrepiento- se acomodó entre sus piernas, acariciándole el pelo, repeinándole el flequillo una y otra vez –Debería haber intentado esto antes porque eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado.

Le volvió a tomar el rostro entre las manos y le besó en la frente. No podía quererle más y, después de esto, sabía que sería imposible amar a nadie más.

Loki puso su cabeza en entre la clavícula y el cuello de la rubia, mientras ella enredaba su perfecto pelo negro entre los dedos, para luego volver a peinarlos y así, una y otra vez.

* * *

**HO-LA!**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo! Me ha costado escribirlo, ya que nunca he escrito y, mucho menos, un beso! **

**Quería que Loki se enclaustrara, ya que volver a Asgard y que tu padre ya esté dándote la vara y Amora tocándole las narices, más Theoric (que sin saberlo el pobre también ayuda mucho a que pierda la paciencia), pues debe ser estresante! Y no os lo imaginéis muy pálido XD Sólo lo normal, como es él! Como tampoco le da el Sol… y se ha curado tan pronto por, claro está, su resistencia de Jotun! **

**A Sigyn, por el contrario, le quedará la marca de la quemadura en la mano de por vida, pobre! **

**También quería que se la viera un poco desquiciada. Está harta que Loki pague su mal humor con ella, así que cuando le monta la escena de celos, se cabrea y no puede hacer otra cosa que decirle que para ella es el único (KAWAIII!) y parece que le queda claro! POR FIN! **

**La escena que se miran en la cama, me la imaginaba toda azul plateado, etc, etc. Todo puke rainbow xDD como a mí me gusta! XD**

**Frigga me encanta! Y sí, lo de enfrentarse a Odín por proteger la relación de Loki y Sigyn lo dice en serio. Porque sabe que Sigyn es la única que puede hacer feliz a su hijo y porque no se lo imagina con nadie más, para qué engañarse XD**

**Y nada, eso! Espero que os haya gustado el besito!**

**Os quiero a todos! Pero más a Lola! Susan-black y Clau! Besitos!**


	15. ¿Y por qué no ha pasado antes?

**15. ¿Y POR QUÉ NO HA PASADO ANTES?**

**SIGYN**

Notaba peso y no podía moverse, así que se despertó confundida. Hacía poco que había salido el Sol, ya que la habitación aún brillaba con un color rosado.

Algo se movió y miró hacia abajo… era Loki, que estaba dormido, con medio cuerpo encima de ella y con la cabeza todavía recostada en su pecho.

"Ay, por favor…", se sonrojó, dándose cuenta de que no había sido un sueño nada de lo que pasó por la noche, pero al verle dormir tan tranquilo, sonrió. Le besó la cabeza y le empezó a acariciar la cara con el pulgar.

Podría quedarse toda la vida en esa cama, mirando al techo, sin pensar en nada, mientras la respiración acompasada de su Príncipe se mezclaba con la suya, pero un quejido de él rompió aquella paz.

La abrazó por la cintura, mientras estiraba sus músculos y se quejó de la luz del Sol, pero cuando levantó la vista y la miró, sonrió. Parecía realmente feliz de tenerla allí y eso le alegró el corazón.

-Buenos días…- le dijo con voz ronca. ¡Vaya! Hacía tiempo que no le escuchaba así y se le escapó una risita traviesa -¿Qué pasa?- se incorporó, para ponerse a la altura de su cara, nariz contra nariz.

-Nada- le abrazó el cuello –Me alegro de que no sea un sueño, señorito Odinson…

¡Mierda! Se debería haber mordido la lengua ya que sabía que Loki odiaba que le llamaran así, pero, por alguna razón, seguía sonriendo y le empezó a acariciar la mejilla.

-¿Y cómo estás tan segura de que no soy un sueño?- empezó a besarle el cuello y a desabrocharle las cintas del corsé. –Podría estar usando mi Magia contigo…

Otra vez ese calor… ¿Por qué no le empujaba y le decía que parara? ¡No quería eso tan rápido! Si hacía apenas unas horas que se habían besado por primera vez. Pero su cuerpo no respondía a su cerebro, sino a las caricias de Loki y no podía hacer nada más que sentir sus labios en cada poro que tocaba.

-Loki…- le costaba respirar y se moría de vergüenza.

Pero, cuando besó el punto dónde empezaba el escote, paró y la miró, riéndose maliciosamente.

-Me encanta cuando te pones roja- se volvió a poner a su altura –Y cuando me miras con esos ojos…- se acercó más a ella -… y notar tu respiración tan de cerca…

La besó con cuidado, como si no lo hubiera hecho nunca, pero ella pronto intensificó la unión, cogiéndole la nuca y apretando su boca contra la suya. La saboreó toda, no quería dejarse ningún rincón por descubrir y, por lo visto, eso le hizo gracia a Loki, porque se rió aún sin separarse de ella.

-Eres una traviesa eh…- le dijo él, juguetón y recobrando la respiración.

-Tú tienes la culpa.- le miraba de la misma manera, casi retándole a algo.

-¡Oh! Fuiste tú quién me puso nervioso la otra tarde, acercándote a mí de esa manera.

-Pero quién me besó anoche, fuiste tú. Así que es culpa tuya y te tienes que hacer responsable y… ¡AAAAH!

Y pensar que hacía unas semanas, había odiado esas cosquillas que ahora no paraban de hacerle reír ¡y no era justo! Loki la tenía presionada y no podía contraatacar.

-¡No se vale!

-¡Acepta que has perdido!

Estuvieron unos minutos así, hasta que Loki se recostó a su lado, bocarriba, riéndose como si hubiese sido él quién había sufrido las cosquillas. Hacía tanto que no le oía reír así que no pudo evitar que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Se puso de lado, apoyando el codo en la almohada y recostando la cabeza en la mano y él se la quedó mirando.

Y así se pasaron el rato, mirándose, sin nada qué decir… No estaba segura de, si era porque no tenían nada que decirse, o porque no hacía falta comunicarse con palabras. Notaba cómo se la comía con los ojos y cómo se dejaba llevar por su mirada. ¿Él notaría lo mismo?

-Gracias- dijo al fin.

Se sorprendió como nunca. El gran Loki dándole las gracias, ¡qué fuerte!

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo…

Sigyn se puso el pelo detrás de las orejas y se le besó en la frente.

El pecho le iba a reventar… Loki tenía razón: ¿Por qué no lo había hecho antes? A lo mejor, se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas…

-Me voy a mi habitación. No quiero que Lofn arme un escándalo por no verme allí.

-Por todos los Dioses…

Loki se puso un brazo en la frente y bufó de cansancio ya que conocía el mal temperamento que tenía la criada cuando algo no iba, como ella decía, "normal". A Sigyn le hizo gracia que reaccionara así; significaba que la respetaba, a pesar de todo.

Le dio un beso en los labios (¡Qué rara se sentía haciendo eso! Él era su amigo, aunque, haciendo eso… no; y se moría de vergüenza, pero su cuerpo la impulsaba y no obedecía a nada más) y se levantó de la cama, yendo hacia la puerta.

-Hasta luego.- le dijo él, haciéndola parar antes de que abriera.

-Ah, ¿pero esperas que vuelva?- le dijo ella, juguetona, mientras él saltaba de la cama al suelo.

-Me refiero al desayuno. Podéis contar conmigo.

-Estará… Theoric.- no sabía por qué, pero se sentía obligada a contárselo.

-Je…- saltó de la cama –Me da igual quién esté- se acercó a ella y la acorraló contra la puerta, poniendo las manos a los dos lados de la cabeza, rozándole la nariz por el cuello, lo que hizo que se estremeciera, mientras ella apoyaba las manos temblorosas en sus hombros. –A ése ya no le tengo celos…

-¿Y… por qué ibas a estar celoso de él?- notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían y la respiración se volvía pesada.

-Por cómo te mira…- la besó en el cuello –Pero tú eres mía…

-Sí…- ¿Y ese jadeo? Otra vez la estaba provocando y, por mucha rabia que le diera, no podía empujarle y decirle que parara –Soy tuya…- sólo podía clavarle las uñas en los hombros y decirle lo que quería escuchar… y lo que, en verdad, ella sentía.

Loki le cogió la cara entre las manos y la besó con ímpetu, como si fuera el último beso que le daba. Ella se abrazó a su cuello, poniéndose de puntillas, para que aquél beso no menguara.

Cuando pararon en busca de Oxígeno, su Príncipe puso su frente contra la de ella, aún, con los ojos cerrados y suspiró.

-Soy yo quién se alegra de que no seas un sueño…

El corazón de Sigyn sonrió. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera pasando todo eso… Debía estar soñando o Loki estaría utilizando su magia y se despertaría a la realidad en cualquier momento; pero quería seguir delirando, así que, antes de que pasara eso, le besó, pero no tan apasionadamente ni durante tanto tiempo como él había hecho.

-Te quiero…

-Desde siempre.- le sonrió él.

-Desde siempre.- le devolvió la sonrisa.

Salió al pasillo y fue hacia su habitación. Abrió con cuidado, como si ya supiera que Lofn estaba allí, esperándola para echarle la bronca; pero no había nadie. Cuando entró, parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que había estado allí y, entonces, todo lo que había pasado con Loki la noche anterior, le pareció más irreal que nunca. Probablemente, él seguiría enfadado con ella, por pasar tiempo con Theoric y ella se había declarado, dejándole más confuso y, seguramente, más de mal humor….

Pero la puerta se abrió y eso la devolvió a la realidad.

-¡Qué sorpresa, estás despierta!- le dijo Lofn –Creía que tendría que despegarte de las sábanas, como cada día.

Definitivamente, parecía que habían pasado años y la criada no tardó en darse cuenta de que le pasaba algo.

-Cariño, estás pálida, ¿te pasa algo?- le tocó la mejilla -¿Te encuentras bien?- le puso la mano en la frente.

-Eh… sí, tranquila, estoy bien.- se apartó de la pelirroja, arreglándose el flequillo –Voy a darme un baño. Luego iré a la Cocina, para llevar los desayunos.

-Haz el favor de no tirar nada esta vez- le dijo con picardía. Siempre lo hacía para enfadarla.

Sigyn le sacó la lengua y se metió en el baño, provocando la risa de Lofn, quién le abría el armario para sacarle la ropa limpia.

* * *

**THEORIC**

Esa mañana se había despertado especialmente contento. Se había acostado pensando en Sigyn y se había despertado igual. ¿Desde cuándo esa rubia de ojos azules se había convertido en su pequeña obsesión? No podía parar de pensar en ella y eso, en vez de ofuscarle, le llenaba de alegría.

Pasaba más tiempo con ella y estaba seguro que le gustaba, aunque fuera un poco, ya que la mayoría de las veces, era Sigyn quién le buscaba a él.

¡Y Loki! Que no apareciera por ninguna parte, era una buena señal. Ojalá se quedara enclaustrado para siempre en su habitación, así dejaría a su enamorada en paz y él podría cortejarla a gusto. Aunque bueno, eso ya lo hacía.

Ese día, tenía que llevar a los nuevos guardias a cabalgar por las afueras del Reino, para que conocieran el terreno y les fuera más fácil defender Asgard; así que se puso el uniforme y la coraza del pecho en la que había un Halcón rojo en medio.

Se miró al espejo, se puso la capa y se arregló el pelo. Sí, estaba seguro que le gustaba a Sigyn. Nunca había sido presumido y jamás se había considerado guapo, pero eso que sentía en el pecho, le subía la moral y había descubierto que era bastante atractivo.

Salió a la calle y disfrutó del Sol durante unos segundos antes de ponerse camino a Palacio. Cuando entró, los guardias le dieron los buenos días, como siempre y, algunos, hasta le hacían reverencias. Eso siempre le había molestado, ya que él no era nadie importante y había conseguido un ascenso cumpliendo con su deber.

-Buenos días, Theoric.

-Buenos días, Alteza- le hizo una reverencia a Thor, quién se arreglaba la capa.

-¿Vamos?- le señaló con el brazo el Comedor.

-Esperaré a Sigyn, si no le importa, Majestad.

-Por favor, creo que tenemos bastante confianza ya como para que trates con tantas consideraciones. Soy Thor, para ti.

Sí, él y el Príncipe se habían hecho amigos desde que sacaron a Loki de la cueva, pero no podía evitar tratarlo con educación y con el respeto que merecía.

-Lo siento, pero es cómo me educaron para tratar a la Familia Real y no puedo evitarlo.

-Pero, entre amigos, no hace falta eso.

Tenía razón. Habían llegado a cogerse tanta confianza como para contarse cosas que sólo se cuentan, pues eso, los amigos.

-Sí… Thor…- aunque le costaba llamarle sin el "Príncipe" delante del nombre y el aludido le dio una palmadita en la espalda, como si hubiese hecho algo bien.

En ese momento, apareció Sigyn, con un vestido verde pálido y unas zapatillas de un tono más fuerte; llevaba el pelo suelto con dos mechones trenzados, atados detrás de la cabeza: el típico peinado que llevaban las ninfas en las ilustraciones de los libros.

-Buenos días- saludó ella, haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a Thor, quién le besó la mano.

-Vaya…- suspiró Theoric.

-¿Qué pasa?- le miró ella.

Realmente, parecía una ninfa y sus ojos brillaban diferente o, simplemente, se había enamorado hasta tal punto que no la podía ver más hermosa de lo que era.

-Nada… Es sólo que… bueno…- parecía imbécil –…hoy estás preciosa.

Thor volvió a darle una pequeña palmadita en la espalda. Como su amigo que era, estaba al corriente de sus sentimientos por Sigyn y, aunque al principio parecía que había dicho algo horrible, enseguida se mostró feliz e incluso ilusionado con la idea de que cortejara a su amiga.

-Vaya, estás impecable- le dijo el Dios del Trueno –Por lo visto, has descubierto cómo llevar una bandeja sin vaciarla por el camino.

-Ñeh… ¡Qué gracioso!- le dio un golpe gracioso en el brazo, ya que era como ver a una flor dándole un golpe a una montaña.

-¡Jajajaja! Voy pasando- dijo el rubio, yendo hacia el comedor.

-¿Vamos?- le inquirió Sigyn.

-Eh… sí, claro.

Parecía tonto y, sentirse torpe, no le ayudaba a mejorar. Pero esa Diosa de los Bosques le miraba con esos perfectos ojos que no eran verdes, pero tampoco llegaban a ser azules… y se sentía tan pequeño, que no le salían las palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa, Theoric? ¡Hoy estás rarísimo!- con esa sonrisa, podía hipnotizar a cualquiera.

-¡Nada, nada! Tranquila.

-¿Has dormido mal?

-Bueno, digamos que últimamente, me cuesta mucho quedarme dormido.

-Mmm… creo que para dormir iba bien la Valeriana, si recuerdo bien. Sí, y la Tila, también- adoraba cuando se concentraba –Y bueno, si mezclas las dos, no podrás evitar caer dormido en cualquier sitio, jaja.

Inteligente, guapa, simpática, alegre, sencilla… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Y, lo más importante: ¡Jamás iba a encontrar a una chica así! Tenía suerte de haberla encontrado…

-Luego haré una infusión de alguna de esas plantas.

-¡No! ¡Ya te las haré yo! Así practico.- miró hacia el comedor, dónde acababan de entrar Sif y los Tres Guerreros –Venga, vamos, que ayer no cené y me muero de hambre.

¿Había estado enferma? Sigyn, aunque no lo pareciera, se podía comer el plato si pudiese y eso era otro aspecto de su personalidad que le encantaba.

-Pues venga, entremos.

Los dos hicieron las reverencias a Frigga y a Odín, siendo correspondidos con un asentamiento de cabeza.

Como de costumbre, Sigyn casi voló para sentarse al lado de Sif, con quién empezó a cuchichear. Siempre había encontrado genial que dos personas tan diferentes como lo eran ellas, se llevaran como hermanas.

Él, por el contrario, se sentó al lado de Hogun y Thor, quiénes hablaban de sus clases con armas.

Todo pasaba con normalidad, hasta que se abrió la puerta y Frigga se levantó de golpe, llevándose una mano al pecho. Todos miraron y vieron que Loki estaba allí plantado, mirándoles como si hiciera tiempo que nos lo veía… aunque bueno, hacía casi un mes que no le veían el pelo, era normal que se comportara así.

-Buenos días- dijo el Príncipe, inclinándose.

Todos le devolvieron el gesto y Frigga corrió a abrazar a su hijo. Qué asco le daba… No soportaba que fueran todos tan amables con él y que su madre le amara tanto. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Había intentado matar a Thor, planeado algo horrible para hacerse con el Trono y había ocupado un planeta, asesinando gente inocente, aunque, por suerte, pudieron con él… ¡Y lo trataban como una pobre víctima que debía ser colmada de amor y atenciones para que no se sintiera solo! Loki no era más que un criminal que debía estar encerrado o enviado a algún sitio, lejos de Asgard, dónde le dieran su merecido… Pero Odín se negaba a perderle de vista y esa era la única decisión que contaba en todo el Reino.

-Has venido, hijo- le dijo el Rey, haciéndole una señal para que se sentara. –Ya sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que abandonaras tu habitación y volvieras con nosotros.

-Ya. Tú lo sabes todo, como siempre.- le contestó él, sin ni siquiera mirarle y empezando a comer en cuanto una criada le puso el plato en la mesa.

-Cariño…- Frigga se sentó al lado de su hijo y le frotó la espalda –Tu padre sólo…

-Sí, madre. – se levantó e hizo una reverencia –Ruego que me disculpe, Majestad- y se volvió a sentar.

Odín casi podía ver dentro de él con el único ojo que tenía. Si fuera él, se levantaría y le daría un par de bofetadas, para que dejara su altanería de una vez. Pero Padre de Todos no hizo nada y siguió comiendo, como hicieron todos, pero ya en un ambiente más tenso.

Mientras desayunaban, no le quitó el ojo de encima a Loki, quién también tenía su mirada fija en algo que consideraba fascinante, así que miró en la misma dirección que el Príncipe y se topó con Sigyn, quién, junto con Sif, no dejaban de reír por lo bajo y le dedicaba intensas miradas al Dios del Engaño.

Era normal que estuviera contenta, ya que "su amigo del alma" había vuelto y, aunque no fuera una promesa de volver a estar como antes, el desayunar con ellos, era un paso para volver a retomar la relación con su familia y amigos.

Y se le cerró el estómago.

De verdad odiaba a aquél moreno que sonreía a "su" Sigyn. Una parte de él estaba feliz que el Príncipe quisiera retomar la relación con los que le querían, porque era consciente del sufrimiento de los Reyes; pero, su otra mitad, detestaba que hubiese vuelto… Incluso su parte más oscura, quería que hubiese muerto en aquella cueva, pero enseguida espantaba a esos pensamientos. Él no era Loki, quién deseaba el mal de los demás.

-Si me disculpáis…- se levantó y todos le miraron –Hoy tengo mucho trabajo.

Odín asintió, sonriéndole. Le agradaba saber que el Rey estaba orgulloso de su nuevo trabajo y él no quería decepcionarle.

-Que tengas un buen día- le dijeron.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue estúpido y no supo por qué lo hizo… se lo podría haber ahorrado, aunque tres cuartas partes de Theoric pensó que era algo normal (y, por lo que vio, sólo le molestó a una persona… y era, precisamente, a la que más odiaba y a la que menos le importaba su opinión)…

Se puso detrás de la silla de Sigyn y, apartándole el pelo del cuello, la besó en la mejilla.

-Que tengas un buen día, preciosa…

Y se fue, dejando a Frandal y Thor bromeando y silbando, a Sif, emocionada, a Sigyn estupefacta y, cómo no… a Loki asesinándole con la mirada.

* * *

**LOKI**

¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Cómo se atrevía a retarle de aquélla manera en público! Le mataría… y de la forma más horrible que se le ocurriera.

¿Y esa mirada de superioridad antes de marcharse? ¿Acaso le había ganado en algo? Estaba claro que Theoric quería a Sigyn como él lo hacía… y eso le removía las tripas del asco y la rabia que sentía por el pelirrojo.

"¡Sigyn es mía, imbécil!", gritó en su interior, "¡Siempre lo ha sido! ¡No tienes nada qué hacer con ella!"

La presión en sus oídos era enorme y agarró su ropa con mucha fuerza, tanta, que hasta temió romperla y se quedó allí, sin comer, mientras todos iban pasando fuera.

Cuando Odín pasó por su lado, le dio una palmada en la espalda y le dijo que lo vería después en privado, pero no se lo tomó como una amenaza, ya que le habló suave. En verdad, ni si quiera le hizo caso…

Tenía la mente tan nublada que no se dio cuenta que se había quedado a solas con Sigyn, a quién no notó hasta que lo abrazó por la espalda, reposando las manos en su pecho y juntando las mejillas.

-No te enfades…

-¿Qué no me enfade? ¡Te ha besado delante de todos!- dio un golpe en la mesa con el puño.

-Un beso en la mejilla no significa nada…

-¿¡No!?- No podía ser tan tonta como para no darse cuenta de lo que significaba eso –¡Theoric te…!

Pero se calló de golpe, al notar los labios de Sigyn en su oreja, rozándolos con cuidado y susurrándole.

-Un beso aquí, significa que quiero que me quieras…- le besó en la sien –Aquí, que te respeto- Subió a la cabeza –Aquí, que te adoro…- y, sin despegar los labios de él, bajó por el cuello, apartando la casaca de cuero y le besó justo en la carótida, que empezó a palpitar con fuerza-… y, aquí, que me muero de amor…

Notaba cómo la sangre le hervía y cómo el vello del brazo se le erizaba, mientras una descarga eléctrica recorría su espalda. El aliento de Sigyn en su cuello iba a volverlo loco…

De repente, se sentó de lado, sorprendiendo a la chica, a quién cogió del brazo y la sentó en su regazo con un rápido movimiento.

-¡Qué sus…!

No la iba a dejar hablar.

Su boca encontró la de ella por sorpresa, con ansias, casi con hambre y enseguida, sus lenguas se enzarzaron en una pelea. Vaya, Sigyn podía ser realmente apasionada, aunque pareciese un angelito por fuera.

El corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando la rubia se agarró a su pelo con fuerza, mientras pegaba su pecho al de él. Definitivamente, se moría por ella, por sentirla, por saber más… y, por lo visto, Sigyn también sentía lo mismo.

Cuando se separaron, se miraron, con los ojos entrecerrados y sus pechos moviéndose frenéticamente. Ojalá pudiera vivir sin aire… así no dejaría de besarla nunca.

-Te quiero…- le dijo ella, casi con un suspiro, mientras le sonreía.

Puso la mano en la nuca de la chica y atrajo su frente a sus labios, besándola cariñosamente y ayudándola a apoyar la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Llevo tanto tiempo esperando a estar así contigo…

-Oh, ya será menos…

Movió el hombro, para que quitara la cabeza y le mirara.

-Te hablo en serio… ¿O crees que esto que está pasando es un juego para mí?

Se levantó despacio, para que a Sigyn le diera tiempo a ponerse de pie, y se apoyó en la mesa.

-Claro que no pienso eso- le dijo ella, cogiéndose al respaldo de la silla.

-Pero como soy el "Dios del Engaño" te cuesta creer que lo que digo es verdad…

Se acercó a él y le cogió de las manos. Vaya, qué frías las tenía…

-Sé que nunca me has mentido y… que esto que está pasando es importante.- le acarició la mejilla –¿Sabes cuánto llevo yo esperándolo?

Se llamó "imbécil" a sí mismo… Se habría ahorrado tantas cosas si le hubiese dicho lo que sentía desde el principio… Pero esa capacidad innata que tenía para ocultar sus sentimientos le había negado todo lo que ahora mismo sentía, que no era más que una burbuja que crecía y crecía en su pecho.

La besó despacio, sintiendo cada torpe respiración que desprendía… Él también sentía que aquello era algo más que un beso… era algo que no podía explicar.

Era extraño. Había besado a otras mujeres antes, pero el corazón siempre le daba un vuelco cuando notaba la tímida lengua de Sigyn acariciando la suya, queriendo explorarlo todo.

-¿Dónde has estado… todo este tiempo?- le dijo, mientras se separaba de ella y juntaban las frentes.

-Siempre he estado aquí…- le rodeó en cuello.

-Porque siempre he sido el primero.

-Jaja… Sí. Y quiero que seas el único.

-Oh, ya será para menos…

-Eres un tramposo, Loki- le sonrió y él le correspondió.

Sus labios se volvieron a abrazar, cuando se abrió la puerta.

¡Mierda! El antiguo Loki volvió a apoderarse de él. Qué vergüenza… por una mujer, había bajado la guardia. ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría! No debería haber salido de la habitación… Ahora, debería da explicaciones y metería a Sigyn en un lío…

Sigyn…

El perfume de vainilla de la chica, al darse la vuelta para ver quién había entrado, lo devolvió a la realidad. Era con ella con quién estaba, qué más le daba lo que pensaran los demás de él. Su fachada le importaba muy poco si se trataba de Sigyn y si hacía falta, asumiría toda la culpa. Él la había obligado y ya está, todo solucionado.

Pero no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso y, por acto reflejo, apoyó sus manos en los hombros de la chica, quién los relajó en cuanto le notó.

-No, por favor…- dijo Frigga, quedándose en la puerta –Yo… -les sonrió.

* * *

**Hola, holita!**

**Sólo quiero decir que, si es ñoño, lo siento XD Estoy en esos días sensibles jaja!**

**Sobretodo, al principio, cuando Loki empieza a besarla y a desabrocharle el corsé… A ver, quería que quedara claro que la desea (y desde hace mucho) pero también la respeta y la quiere por encima de todo, así que no hará nada pero no puede evitar dejarse llevar un poco por el instinto. Y Sigyn, aunque sea nueva en esto, se deja llevar fácilmente, pero claro XD es su Loki y también ha deseado esto durante mucho tiempo, así que también se deja controlar por el instinto.**

**Theoric, cada vez, me gusta más! Sí y será gran amigo de Thor! Y bueno, lo del beso que le da a Sigyn, todos lo ven normal porque saben/intuyen lo que siente por ella. Pero claro, también lo hace un poco para mosquear a Loki, porque como se vio capítulos atrás, sospecha que también puede sentir algo por ella. Y bueno, el pobre está enamoradísimo y hasta se queda sin palabras (es un puñetero amor).**

**Y sí, la primera persona en descubrir la relación es Frigga. Porque me parece un encanto de mujer y, como ya dijo, los apoyará en todo, pero bueno… eso ya se verá XDD**

**Sobretodo, quiero agradecer muchísimo todo a mi Lola! Que me la quiero un montón y me lo paso genial hablando contigo **** Te quiero ^^**

**Y claro está, a mi Clau! Que me enseñó a subir esta historia tan rara a Fanfiction, pero que he descubierto que le gusta a mucha gente y me hace ilusión! **

**GRACIAS A TODOS!**

**Os quiero! **


	16. Celos

**16. CELOS**

**LOKI**

-Creo que me he olvidado algo…

De todas las personas que pudieron entrar en aquél momento, lo hizo ella; la que jamás le fallaría, su confesora y la única que le conocía a la perfección: su madre. Y no podía alegrarse más… Hasta se le escapó la risa, lo que sorprendió enormemente a Sigyn, quién se giró para mirarle, toda sonrojada.

-¡Loki!- le chilló, casi sin voz y realmente colorada.

En cambio, Frigga se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos, obligándola a mirarla.

-No te preocupes, cariño…

Sabía perfectamente que Sigyn estaba confundida y hasta se arriesgó a pensar que, incluso molesta.

-Madre…- lo miró. –Gracias…

Le invadieron un millón de sentimientos y sólo tenía ganas de llorar. ¡Por fin algo bueno en su miserable vida! Y pensar que se había negado eso durante años… Imbécil de él. En verdad, no se merecía nada de lo que estaba pasando, después de todo lo que había hecho.

"¡Déjalo ya en el pasado! Se te ha dado una segunda oportunidad. Aprovéchala.", por una vez, no quiso asesinar a la voz que danzaba en su cabeza y se juró, por encima de todo, volver a ser el de siempre con esas dos mujeres tan especiales en su vida, que eran las únicas que se lo merecían de verdad.

Frigga le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió, con los ojos llorosos y repitió el mismo gesto a Sigyn, quién seguía colorada y perdida. Después miró hacia la mesa, quizá, buscando lo que se había dejado, pero, por la cara que puso, no pareció encontrarlo.

-Me voy. No me lo he dejado aquí…- se los quedó mirando y les sonrió, secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente con el índice. –Desde el momento en el que pisaste esta casa, supe que eras especial- le dijo a Sigyn, quién le devolvió la sonrisa.

Aquello pareció calmarla, ya que puso su mano encima de la de su madre y relajó los hombros.

Frigga se dirigió a la puerta, echándoles un último vistazo antes de desaparecer.

Sigyn se giró para mirarle y esta vez, no sabía exactamente qué expresión tenía en la cara.

-¿Tu madre lo sabía?- soltó una pequeña carcajada –Quiero decir… no le ha dado tiempo a saberlo.

-No lo sabía- le dijo, sonriéndole –Lo único que conocía era lo que siento por ti. Siempre lo ha sabido.- aquello pareció descolocarla.

-¿Y por qué yo me he enterado tarde?

-Bueno…- la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él –Yo tampoco me di cuenta de muchas cosas.

-Porque hemos sido tontos.

Lo besó despacio, cogiéndose a sus hombros y él creyó que moriría cuando una descarga eléctrica le recorrió toda su espalda, desde la punta del pelo hasta el dedo del pie.

Nada se compraba a eso y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo, porque, por una vez en la vida, sentía que eso era de verdad.

-Pero tú más que yo, eh- le dijo Sigyn cuando se desprendieron del abrazo.

-Bueno, eso está por ver. Yo no tengo ningún problema con la Aritmancia.

-Pero sé más que tú en Ciencias de la Salud.

De repente, cientos de pétalos de la flor de la naranja se esparcieron encima de ella.

-¡Ah! ¡Qué bonito!

- Y yo sé más que nadie sobre Magia…

-Vale, vale…- se espolsó las flores y se dirigió a la puerta –Me voy, hoy tengo una práctica con Eir y ya llego un poco tarde.

-¿Te veré luego?

-Si tú quieres…- se fue, mirándole divertida y traviesa.

¡Por supuesto que quería! ¿Cómo podía dudarlo? Desconocía esa faceta suya tan juguetona y, algo le decía, que se lo pasaría genial descubriéndola.

* * *

Más tarde, cuando acabó de desayunar, un Guardia le dijo que Odín quería verle, así que, con mala cara y sin ningunas ganas, se dirigió a la Sala de Juntas.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando como quién ve un fantasma, pero no le importó, todos en esa Sala le daban igual, así que se limitó a sentarse a la izquierda de su Padre, como siempre había hecho.

-Me alegro que hayas venido, hermano- le dijo Thor por detrás de la silla de Odín.

-Qué remedio…- suspiró.

Era extraño y, aunque le tenía verdadero odio a ese rubio con el que había crecido, ya no sentía esa presión tan fuerte al verle y tampoco le daba rabia que le hablara como si fuesen familia. Increíblemente, Thor había pasado a un segundo plano.

Aunque eso no significaba que no le siguiera doliendo la situación en la que le tenían.

-Loki Odinson- dijo el Rey, haciendo callar al grupo de sabios. –El Consejo ha deliberado que se te encarguen ciertos deberes, para reparar todo el daño causado anteriormente.

Estupendo… A saber qué le ordenaría, porque, si de algo estaba seguro, era del odio que sentía ese viejo hacia él y que no dudaría en dejarle en ridículo o en encargarle algo difícil.

-Sí, Padre…- sinceramente, le daba igual todo.

-Irás con Thor a Jötunheim a arreglar los destrozos que provocaste cuando destruiste su…

-¡QUÉ!- pero Odín seguía hablando, ignorándole.

-… y no quiero queja alguna, ¿está claro?

-¡Me niego! – se levantó, dejándose llevar otra vez por la ira -¡No voy a ir a esa Tierra de Monstruos a arreglarles la casa!

-Tú lo te lo buscaste, en el momento en el que bloqueaste el Observatorio, destrozando sus tierras.- lo que más rabia le daba era la calma con la que seguía Odín. –Y será una forma de volver a firmar la alianza que tú rompiste.

-¡Oh, así que es eso!- le picaban los ojos, pero no le iba a dar la satisfacción de verle llorar delante de toda esa panda de viejos -¡Siempre es por una alianza! ¡Por fachada! ¡Se me había olvidado por qué estoy aquí!

Odín se levantó, plantándole cara, mirándole con ese ojo que parecía ver a través de él.

-Irás a Jötunheim, tanto si te gusta, como si no. Arreglarás todo el daño que provocaste y nos ayudarás a establecer una alianza con su nuevo Rey. Y Thor se ha ofrecido voluntario a acompañarte, para ayudarte.

Le costaba respirar de lo rápido que le latía el corazón. ¡Qué ganas de tirar esa mesa al suelo y acabar con todos los que se encontraban allí! ¿Por qué Thor quería ayudarle? ¿Para dejarle aún más en ridículo? Odiaba a cada ser vivo que respiraba en esa sala.

Todos estaban callados y sólo se oía algún que otro pájaro que pasaba cerca.

Esa humillación era la peor que había sufrido por parte de ese viejo insufrible, al que se veía obligado a llamar "padre" en presencia de los demás. Otra vez le estaba utilizando para ganar una alianza con esos monstruos azules, como cuando lo recogió cuando era sólo un bebé. Qué asco…

-Hermano…- estaba todo tan nublado y tan negro a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta de que Thor se acercó y le tocó un hombro. –Iré contigo para ayudarte. No estarás solo.

No sólo tendría que tragarse su orgullo y obedecer a Padre de Todos, sino que, encima, tendría que cargar con esa losa invocadora de rayos, que todavía se empeñaba en tratarlo como su hermano pequeño.

Por todos los Dioses... ¡Si por la mañana estaba feliz! ¿Por qué se había torcido el día?

Le dedicó todo el odio que pudo a "su padre", antes de salir de la Sala, mientras todos le miraban y murmuraban; y se paró delante de los ventanales del pasillo, aunque no veía lo que había fuera.

No, no iba a ir a ese páramo helado lleno de monstruos a arreglar lo que su hermano había empezado. Se negaba… ¿Estaban todos locos? Él había matado a Laufey, ¡a su padre! Era un suicidio ir allí, incluso con esa mole de dos metros al que llamaba "hermano". Si iba, le matarían…

¡Eso era lo que quería Odín y no lo iba a permitir! Hace un mes, habría ido encantado hacia su final… pero ahora, tenía algo valioso en su vida y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo… y mucho menos por su padre.

-Loki…- ni se había dado cuenta que tenía a Thor detrás.

-Qué.

-No te preocupes… Yo iré contigo a Jotunheim.

-No entiendo por qué debo ir a arreglar cuatro montañas de nieve… ¡Si total, son nuestros enemigos!- empezaba a alterarse -¡Son unos monstruos que merecen lo que les hice y más!

-Es su hogar, hermano…- le puso una mano en el hombro y lo aborreció profundamente. –Vamos, lo arreglamos, volvemos y listos.

Fue entonces, cuando pareció relajarse al notar el calor de Thor en su hombro y se le revolvió el estómago.

-Por cierto…- le dijo el rubio. -¿Qué tal está Sigyn?

Eso le sorprendió, más todavía que la noticia de ir a Jotunheim.

-Hace un rato, hemos estado todos juntos en el Comedor.- ¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa?

-Ayer… estaba bastante triste por algo.

Era totalmente cierto. Le había ido a llorar a su habitación, pero no sabía por qué… ¡Si hasta le tuvo que hacer una infusión para que se durmiera! Pero se había despertado contenta… ¿Sería porque la había besado? Aquello le hizo sonreír como un idiota y agradeció enormemente estar de espaldas a Thor.

-Bueno, pero esta mañana estaba contenta. Fuera lo que fuera, se le ha pasado.- le contestó, aguantando la risa.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Thor se le puso delante, sonriéndole con esa cara que cautivaba a todo el mundo, menos a él.

-Me alegro que hayas salido de tu habitación, Loki.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en seguir fingiendo amor hacia mí?- sinceramente, estaba harto.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creer que te queremos?- le dijo el rubio, algo molesto, por lo visto, ya que borró esa estúpida sonrisa de su cara.

Suspiró de fastidio y dio unos pasos sin sentido, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y mirando al suelo.

-¡Por todo! He intentado matarte en muchas ocasiones, usurpé el trono, ocupé un planeta, asesiné gente inocente… ¡Por qué ibais a seguir queriéndome!- le picaban los ojos -¡Por todos los Dioses! ¿Cómo podéis ser tan idiotas? ¡Soy un monstruo! Deberíais volver a encerrarme o haber acabado conmigo cuando tuvisteis la ocasión… ¡Por qué os empeñáis en hacer ver que no ha pasado nada!

Su voz retumbó en el pasillo y todo se quedó en silencio. Thor tenía una expresión triste y miraba al suelo.

-Loki… nuestra infancia, los buenos ratos, nuestra vida… todo eso pesa más que las cosas malas…- se acercó a él y le puso las manos en los hombros –Y yo no veo a ningún monstruo en ti; sólo una buena persona que ha pasado por cosas malas... y que no se las merecía.- suspiró –Te vuelvo a pedir perdón si he hecho algo malo… no era mi intención. Todo el mundo sabe que tú eres el listo y que no me doy cuenta de muchas cosas. Perdóname. Tú eres mi hermano, lo más valioso que tengo.

No podía respirar. Era como una ola extraña que hacía presión en su pecho y tenía ganas de llorar, reír, gritar, romper todo lo que tuviera delante, pegarle una paliza a Thor, abrazarle… y ninguna le salía. Se quedó ahí, quieto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que no podía ocultar, era como si quisieran ser vistas.

¿Desde cuándo era tan débil? Odiaba eso y quería correr hacia su habitación, a encerrarse y no volver a salir jamás.

-Te avisaré de cualquier cosa que Padre diga.

-Bien.

* * *

**SIGYN**

-Y si le pones un poquito de "Melissa", no podrá evitar caer rendido en menos de media hora- le dijo Eir, dándole bolsitas hechas a mano con hierbas dentro.

-¿No pasará nada por mezclar tres cosas a la vez?

-No.- picaron a la puerta- ¡Adelante! Piensa que toda hierba es natural, no puede hacer daño… ¡Alteza!

-Oh, lo siento. Estáis ocupadas…- dijo Loki, tímidamente desde la puerta.

-Tranquilo, Alteza. Pase, pase...- Eir recogió unos papeles que habían en una mesa y se acercó a la puerta –Sigyn, me ausento un ratito. Tengo que ir a hacer una visita a domicilio.

-Muy bien- le dijo sin mirarla, mientras seguía hirviendo agua y haciendo bolsitas para infusiones.

-¿Te aclararás sola?- le dijo, ya en el pasillo.

-Ve tranquila.

-¡Hasta luego, entonces!- y cerró la puerta.

La Sala se quedó en silencio y sólo se escuchaba el agua hervir y a ella haciendo ruido con las bolsitas de tela.

No le hizo caso a Loki; sabía perfectamente que la iría a buscar y, enseguida, la abrazó por la espalda, cogiéndola de la cintura y apoyando la frente en un hombro.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- le dijo ella.

-Ha sido una mañana rara…

-¿Rara?

-Mala…- suspiró – ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Porque siempre que ha pasado algo, has venido enseguida a contármelo- sonrió.

-Mmmm…- Loki escondió la cara en su cuello y volvió a suspirar, como si estuviese cansado.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?

Sigyn se giró y le cogió el rostro entre las manos, sonriéndole. Loki sabía que podía confiar en ella y, que estuviese allí, era una prueba de que no se había olvidado de eso.

Su Príncipe cerró los ojos, disfrutando del calor de sus manos, con una expresión seria y… hasta se atrevió a creer, con miedo.

-Tengo que ir a Jotunheim para arreglar cosas...

Sigyn lo miró atentamente y vio que estaba asustado de verdad, así que le cogió de las manos y se las acarició con los pulgares.

-No te preocupes… Seguramente, Thor no te dejará solo y Padre de Todos tampoco permitirá que vayas sin protección de la buena- Loki relajó las facciones- Además, si te envía es porque el nuevo Rey de Jotunheim no ha puesto pegas.

-Destrocé el hogar de esos… seres. Seguro que me las pone todas en cuanto llegue.

-Tu padre no te llevaría a un lugar peligroso- le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Qué más le da perder a su hijo defectuoso? Seguirá teniendo a Thor, que es el único que le ha importado siempre…

-Loki, Odín y el nuevo Rey de Jotunheim se han estado reuniendo y, hasta que no se aseguró de tu bienestar allí, no decidió enviarte.

-¿Eso es verdad?- se sorprendió tanto que abrió mucho los ojos.

-No lo sé- rió –Pero jamás te enviaría a un sitio dónde eres el enemigo nº1 así como así.

-¿Tú siempre sabes qué decir, no?- la cogió de la cintura y la acercó a él.

-¡Por supuesto!- le sonrió –Y, además… ¿Quién ha dicho que tú eres el hijo defectuoso? Yo quiero mucho a Thor, pero el inteligente, responsable y el que encaja más en el trono, siempre has sido tú.

Aquello pareció sorprenderle tanto, que la miraba como si fuese una niña pequeña que acababa de decir sus primeras palabras. Y, mientras le temblaba la mano, le cogió un mechón rubio y lo acarició, como siempre hacía.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-¿En serio crees que merezco el trono?

-Bueno…- le cogió de las manos –Le corresponde a Thor por derecho, ya que es el mayor, pero… tú tienes más cabeza que él y, eso… bueno, lo que necesita un pueblo es un Rey culto y no bruto.

Sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar… jamás había sido tan sincera con él; pero le estaba tocando un tema muy doloroso y, mientras luchaba por callar, otra parte de ella no podía dejar de hablar. Y, por lo visto, Loki no reaccionaba mal, sino todo lo contrario… ¡Le sonreía!

-Gracias…

-Yo sólo digo lo que pienso.- y era la verdad.

-Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti- la abrazó, hundiendo la cara en su pelo.

Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que se separaron y Loki miró al mármol, dónde había un mortero, hierbas y bolsitas de tela.

-¿Para qué es eso?

-Estoy haciendo infusiones de Valeriana, Melissa y Tila- le dio la espalda y volvió a su trabajo.

-¿Para qué?- la abrazó por la cintura y miraba lo que hacía por encima de su cabeza.

-Theoric me ha dicho esta mañana que no duerme bien desde hace días y, bueno, así practic…. ¡Ah!

Se agarró a la encimera, ya que creyó que iba a caerse. Loki le estaba besando el cuello, mientras le echaba la cabeza hacia atrás para hacerlo más intenso; y ese gemido sólo hizo que se muriera de vergüenza.

Con la otra mano, empezó a tocarla por encima de la ropa y ella sólo podía ahogar los gritos con una mano y agarrarse al mármol con la otra, ya que las piernas le empezaron a temblar en cuanto su Príncipe posó sus manos encima de su pecho, sin dejar de besarle el cuello.

Ese calor que sintió por la noche y al amanecer, cuando Loki la cubrió de besos, volvió a apoderarse de ella. Y todo eso debía sumarse la presión que notaba en el pecho... sabía que sólo él provocaba aquello; él y nadie más.

Una de las Sigyn que vivía dentro de ella, deseaba que le arrancara el corsé y recorriera su cuerpo y, como si le leyera la mente (y estaba convencida que siempre lo hacía), Loki le desató un poco los cordones y metió la mano dentro.

"¡No, basta!", pensó, pero de su boca sólo salían respiraciones fuertes y algún que otro gritito sin sentido.

Cada caricia se hacía más insoportable y le dejaba más claro que no estaría con ningún otro hombre. ¡No! Si no era con él, no haría eso con nadie.

Sentir la mano de él, cogiéndola con fuerza pero sin hacerle daño, debajo de su ropa, le nubló la mente, así que se destapó la boca y se cogió a la cabeza del Dios, quién empezó a darle pequeños mordiscos en la oreja que, más que mordiscos, eran caricias con los dientes.

¡Idiotas los dos por haber esperado tanto!

De repente, Loki le dio la vuelta, cara a cara. No sabía qué cara tendría ella y, la verdad, tampoco quería saberlo porque estaba segura que se moriría de vergüenza, pero la cara de él era el vivo retrato del deseo, así que, sin que se lo esperara, lo cogió del rostro y lo besó con ganas, irrumpiendo con la lengua en su boca, sin pedir permiso. La correspondió con el mismo ímpetu y, sin separarse de ella, la cogió de la cintura y la subió al mármol, subiéndole la falda del vestido, para colocarse entre las piernas de la rubia, quién se abrazó a su cuello.

-Loki…. Podría entrar alguien….- se oía tan rara hablando con falta de aire, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse más.

-No nos verán si nos hago invisibles…- hizo un gesto con una mano y prometió que, aunque la sala se llenara con cien personas, nadie los vería ni los oiría.

Y eso no sabía si la excitaba más o le daba un poco de miedo.

Le empezó a besar el cuello y a bajar por la clavícula y ella arqueó la espalda, mientras enlazaba las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Loki, notando cómo la deseaba en ese momento.

-Eres tan suave…

Notar cómo su aliento se metía dentro de su escote, le hizo creer que se volvería loca y se cogió al pelo de su Príncipe, quién puso la boca dónde antes tenía la mano. Aquello hizo que gimiera más fuerte que antes y eso le dio mucha más vergüenza: saber que Loki estaba deleitándose con su pecho. Por acto reflejo, intensificó el abrazo de sus piernas y atrajo su cintura más hacia ella, notando mucho más cómo no era la única que quería hacerlo allí y en ese momento. Se sentía feliz de notarle y pensó que podía morir en ese momento y le daría igual.

De repente, Loki paró y vio que estaba mirándole el pecho, pero sin mirarla realmente; miraba a la nada.

-¿Qué pasa?

Sacándole de su ensoñación, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. La besó con ternura, mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le acunaba el rostro entre las manos.

Una parte de ella, se entristeció. ¡Ella quería seguir! ¡Hasta el final!

-¿Estás bien? ¡Estás roja!

-¿Y cómo no voy a estarlo?- de un brinco, se posó en el suelo. -¡Casi me muero de la vergüenza!- se intentó poner bien el corsé, pero las manos le temblaban.

-¡Ja!- Loki se rió y le empezó a ayudar con los cordones –Eso no era lo que yo escuchaba…

-¡Cállate ya!- le pegó sin hacerle daño en el pecho, lo que él correspondió con otra carcajada -¡Eres un maldito!- se notaba tan ruborizada que creía que moriría por combustión espontanea.

Cuando acabó de atarle los cordones del corsé, la besó en la frente y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa que en su vida le había ofrecido.

-¿Qué pasa?- se sentía estúpida, tonta y como una niña pequeña.

-Que eres especial…- la besó en los labios, con intensidad, pero sin presión –Nos vemos en la cena…

Ella se despidió con una sonrisa y, cuando su Príncipe desapareció por la puerta, no pudo evitar ponerse a sonreír como una idiota.

* * *

**AMORA**

Sentía la energía de Loki cerca de allí y eso la ponía enferma. ¡Nadie pasaba de ella! Y menos por una niñata más tonta que una cría de cinco años.

Cuando pasó delante de la Enfermería, oyó un gemido y eso la sorprendió de verdad. ¡Qué fuerte! Alguien se lo estaba pasando en grande a plena luz del día, cuando cualquiera podía entrar en esa habitación.

Se puso delante de la puerta e inspiró hondo. De repente, y sólo para sus ojos, la puerta desapareció y estaba dentro de la Enfermería. Se quedó sin respiración ante lo que estaba viendo.

Loki estaba seduciendo a Sigyn, a esa niñata insufrible, la cual estaba sentada en la mesa de mármol, abrazada a él y emitiendo grititos estúpidos. Menuda idiota… no sabía ni cómo expresar el placer que le estaba dando el Príncipe; el calor de sus manos cuando la tocaba, la pasión de los besos que él sólo sabía dar. Se abrazó a sí misma. ¿Era posible que le echara de menos? ¡No! Era sólo que le daba rabia que la hubiera cambiado por Sigyn.

Al ver que Loki cesó, se asustó y enseguida supo que sabía que estaba allí con ellos. Alarmada, deshizo el hechizo y volvió fuera, al pasadizo y casi, sin fuerzas, se apoyó en una columna.

Al momento salió Loki, como una rosa, echándose el pelo hacia atrás y taladrándola con la mirada.

-¿Creías que me iba a poner más al tener público?- no sabía por qué, pero no podía hablar -¡Te estoy hablando!- la acorraló, poniendo los puños en la columna, al lado de su cabeza.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Se había quedado muda?

-¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que habías entrado, usando magia?

-¡Claro que sabía que te darías cuenta!- por fin encontró el valor para encararle –Sé perfectamente que puedes tener la mente en otra parte, mientras haces otras cosas, como cuando…- algo la calló. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Miedo? Ni ella lo sabía.

-Como cuándo, qué.

-Cuántas veces habrás fantaseado con ella, mientras hacías el amor conmigo.

Aquello pareció divertir a Loki, ya que empezó a reír, con ese tono de maldad tan característico de él.

-¡Deja de burlarte ya de mí!

Le cogió la cara con una mano, por la mandíbula y se acercó a ella, con ojos de loco, poseído por sus demonios. Qué asco… ese olor a vainilla le molestaba y no sabía cuánto.

-Tú y yo jamás hemos hecho el amor- ella se agarró a su brazo, intentando deshacerse de él, pero le fue inútil: él tenía mucha más fuerza. –Yo no te quiero. Nunca lo he hecho… Sólo has sido su substituta durante todos estos años…

-¿Substituta?- no sabía si reír o llorar (ni siquiera sabía si eso sólo le hería su orgullo o le dolía de verdad) –Esa niñata no me llega ni a la suela de los zapatos. Me daba risa veros ahí dentro- Sí, eso es… Loki se estaba enfadando y mucho –Jamás disfrutarás con ella lo mismo que conmigo… ¡Y volverás a mí para acabar el trabajo, porque sabes que soy la única que puedo darte lo que quieres!

-¡CÁLLATE!- con un mal gesto, la tiró al suelo y le agarró con fuerza el brazo, agachándose y acercándose a ella -¡Cierra la puta boca!

-¡Alteza!

Los dos se giraron hacia la voz. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Nada podía ir mejor! Resultaba que Theoric, el enamorado de "Ricitos de oro" estaba allí y había visto cómo la había tratado el desquiciado de Loki. Tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para no echarse a reír ahí mismo y seguir con cara de terror.

-Métete en tus cosas, guardia- le dijo él con todo su rencor, pero soltándola y poniéndose de pie.

-Majestad, me veo obligado a hacerle parar…- Theoric se mantenía firme y ni siquiera le temblaba la voz.

-¡Tu trabajo es…!

-Mi trabajo es proteger a cada ciudadano de Asgard.

¡No se habría perdido aquello por nada del mundo! Menudo duelo de miradas… Sabía que Loki quería matarle. Esa mirada era la más asesina que había visto en él, pero lo tenía crudo, ya que Theoric no se andaba con tonterías. "Venga, desgraciado…Ten ahora el valor para hacer algo. Puto cobarde", pensó, enviándoselo al Príncipe, quién seguía con sus ojos verdes descuartizando al pelirrojo con armadura, que se mantenía impasible, con la mirada tranquila pero retándole a la vez.

Después de unos segundos (que parecieron una eternidad), Loki se acercó a él, con esa sonrisa socarrona que tanto odiaba, y le puso una mano en el hombro, pero Theoric siguió sin moverse… ni siquiera le miró.

-La próxima vez que metas tus narices en mis cosas… atente a las consecuencias…- se giró para dedicarle una mirada a ella- Y eso va también para ti…

Y se fue de allí, dejando un ambiente tenso y violento.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- sin verlo siquiera, Theoric se había acercado a ella y le tendió la mano.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente…- se puso de pie- Un poco dolorida, pero se pasará. Cuando le tocan sus cosas, puede ser un perfecto bruto… y luego se queja de Thor.

-¿Sus cosas?- le miró -¡Oh, disculpe, no es asunto mío!

-¡No, no! Tranquilo…- ¿podía salir todo más perfecto? –Ya sabes…Sigyn.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Oh, ¿no lo sabías?- se lo llevó hacia un rincón, ya que pasaron dos de las criadas de Frigga por al lado –Loki y yo éramos amantes…- aquello le sorprendió, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto -… pero él está enamorado de Sigyn desde siempre.

-¿Qué?- tenía los ojos tan abiertos que temió que se le salieran de la cara. -¿Eso eso cierto?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Por quién me has tomado?- puso cara de dolida, lo que le funcionó enseguida, ya que se disculpó al momento –¿Tú estás interesado en ella, verdad?- asintió –Pues ten mucho cuidado. Es capaz de cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quiere. Ya has visto cómo me ha tratado, cuando le he pedido explicaciones de por qué me había usado todo este tiempo…

El corazón le dio un vuelco, cuando Theoric le acarició la cara… probablemente, la única muestra de cariño real en casi toda su vida.

-Pagará por lo que le ha hecho, señorita Amora… La vida da muchas vueltas y, personas como él, acaban pagando todo lo que hacen.

-Tienes razón.- se separó de él –Sobretodo, que esto quede entre nosotros. ¡Pobre Sigyn! No debe saber nada… ¡Ni Thor! Mataría a Loki y luego… ¡Por favor, que quede entre nosotros- el papel de desesperada siempre daba sus frutos.

-Tranquila, señorita Amora. Lo último que quiero es que haya otra batalla en la Familia Real.

-Gracias, Theoric. Sigyn no sabe la suerte que tiene…- le sonrió, usando todo su encanto- ¡Cuídala! ¡Es una chica estupenda!

-Eso haré- y le hizo una reverencia. –Es más, me disponía a verla.

-Entra. Está en la Enfermería.

Theoric abrió la puerta y escuchó cómo Sigyn le saludaba con alegría. Cuando la puerta se cerró, cambió la sonrisa de estúpida, por una expresión que detonaba asco.

No iba a perdonar al desquiciado de Loki, ni a la idiota esa… ¡Les odiaba con todas sus ganas! Y sabía que sólo haciéndole daño a ella, el Dios del Engaño sufriría… y no iba a ser precisamente ella quién apretara el botón de la bomba. Theoric lo haría por ella.

Y, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír a carcajadas. Algunos guardias que pasaban por ahí, la miraron, pero le daba igual.

-Me las vas a pagar, maldito bastardo…

* * *

**Hola, holita!**

**Siento la tardanza, pero es que la inspiración no venía XD**

**Espero que no os haya parecido mal lode Frigga! Es que es un amor de mujer y quería que Sigyn y Loki supieran que tienen todo su apoyo **

**Loki ahora tendrá que ir a arreglar las casas de los Jotuns (pobres) y le acompañará Thor, que Odín, por muy frío que parezca con Loki, jamás le enviaría a un sitio peligroso para él, sin protección de la buena! **

**Espero que la escena en la Enfermería os haya gustado (repito que es la primera vez que escribo estas cosas, si alguna cosa no os gusta, me lo decís ^^).**

**Sigyn es un puñetero amor y la adoro! Punto XDD (aunque la envidio un poquito bastante jajaja)**

**Y, bueno, Amora! ¿Qué esperabais? Jajaja! La va a liar pardísima, la muy z***a! xDD Ya ha liado a nuestro pobre Theoric! Que ojo! Los tiene bastante cuadrados XD nadie encara así a Loki y sale vivo! Ya hemos visto que casi apaliza a La Encantadora XDD (se lo merecía, por p***) XD**

**En fin, no sé… No hay nada más qué contar sobre el capítulo! Sólo eso, que me ha costado porque no me venía nada a la mente! **

**Como siempre, gracias a mi LOLA! Sabes que te quiero mucho! MUCHO! MUCHO! A mi Clau y a SusanBlack! Y a todos los que leéis esta cosa rara xDD**

**OS QUIERO! Un besazo! Y hasta el próximo!**


	17. VERDAD

**17. VERDAD**

**SIGYN**

Se acercaba el verano y hacía calor, aunque a la sombra de aquél árbol se estaba realmente bien. Una brisa agradable la despeinaba suavemente, mientras enredaba flores entre sí, tejiéndolas.

-¿Sólo tienen un Dios?- miró a su derecha.

Loki tenía medio cuerpo apoyado en el tronco, con los ojos cerrados, mientras le dibujaba figuras sin sentido en la espalda con un dedo, encima del vestido.

-La mayoría de ellos sólo creen en uno, pero nunca lo han visto. Y, aunque sea el mismo, le dan diferentes nombres… Hasta se pelean por él.

-O ella…- le sonrió –Si nunca lo han visto, no sabrán si es un hombre o una mujer.

-También se pelean por eso…

-¿Y los que no creen en nada, en qué creen? Quiero decir, cada uno piensa diferente, pero todo el mundo necesita tener Fe en algo…

-Oh, te aseguro que cuando están en peligro o algo malo va a pasar, la tienen toda. Utilizan a "Dios" como una ayuda en el último momento… pero no les sirve de nada. Ni siquiera creo que exista…

-Bueno…- volvió a sus flores. –Tampoco lo sabemos todo…

Loki se incorporó y le apartó el pelo, que caía por la espalda para besarle la nuca.

Ya habían pasado un par de semanas desde que se intercambiaban esas muestras de cariño, mucho más allá de una simple amistad y, últimamente, empezaba a sentir que no eran suficientes. Loki siempre paraba antes de ir demasiado lejos con ella y, sí, probablemente, era demasiado pronto y sólo él pensaba con la cabeza, pero su cuerpo siempre quería más y se tenía que contentar con menos.

Notó cómo apoyó la frente en su espalda y suspiró.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero ir a ese baile… No tengo ganas…

-¡Oh, vamos!- se giró para mirarle- Si nunca haces nada. Sólo te sientas y ya está. ¿De qué te quejas?

-No me gusta el ambiente- se estiró por completo, con los brazos debajo de la nuca –Además, no sé qué encontráis de emocionante en bailar con alguien.

-Pues no sé, pero hace gracia.- lo miró con cara juguetona. –Eres tú, que eres un soso.

La miró con un ojo y, de repente, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la estiró en el césped, mientras él se arrodillaba, poniéndose encima.

-¡Me has asustado!- se quejó, aunque no pudo evitar reírse un poco al final.

Loki pareció no escucharla y empezó a peinarle el flequillo hacia atrás, como siempre. Y ella no podía apartar sus ojos de los de él. ¿De verdad había pasado un año sola? Él nunca había desaparecido, ni se había convertido en alguien oscuro… el que estaba allí con ella era ese Loki dulce que siempre la había acompañado; el bromista, el irónico, el inteligente, el pedante… su amigo. Le recogió a Loki unos mechones detrás de las orejas y le sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior al final.

-¿Y esa mirada?- le dijo él, casi ronroneando como un gatito.

Ella no le contestó, sino que levantó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con la lengua, despacio, casi sin tocarle, provocándole y sin apartar la mirada, haciéndolo todo más intenso. Cuando terminó, volvió a recostar la cabeza en la hierba y le sonrió inocentemente.

¡Por todos los Dioses! Era la primera vez que hacía eso, ¡qué vergüenza! Hacía días que la Sigyn valiente la dominaba más que la pobrecita y la calladita, la que a todo de decía que sí. ¿Pero era la valiente o una más desconocida? Una más ardiente… ¿La Sigyn pervertida, podría llamarse? Aquello la sonrojó todavía más. Si dejaba que ella la dominara, estaba perdida. Si ella, ya de por sí, deseaba a Loki en todos los sentidos… no quería ni imaginar qué pasaría si se dejaba dominar por la versión pervertida. Aunque… cuando tomaba control de su cuerpo, hacía cosas que jamás se atrevería a hacer y que luego siempre se alegraba de haber hecho. Se alegraba y las disfrutaba, aunque se muriera de vergüenza.

Ajeno a aquél torbellino en su cabeza, Loki se relamió los labios, sensualmente y aquello aceleró su ritmo cardíaco. "¡Basta, Loki!"

-Así que esas tenemos eh…- le dijo, sin apartar esos ojos verdes de ella.

Se echó sobre ella, besándola con cuidado, pero Sigyn enseguida se agarró a su nuca, intensificándolo todo. Su lengua reclamaba la de él, ya sin rastro de la vergüenza que sufría con las primeras veces. Enseguida fue correspondida por la de Loki, que no dejaba de jugar con la suya.

-Eres una pervertida…- susurró él, mientras le besaba el cuello y le desabrochaba el corsé, para meter una mano dentro. Ella se tapó la boca, para ahogar el ya conocido, pero no menos sorprendente, jadeo que se le escapaba al notar las caricias de su Príncipe por debajo de la ropa. –No…- le apartó la mano y la besó –Me gusta oírte…- y esta vez llevó sus labios al pecho.

No pudo evitar gemir de sorpresa. Normalmente, iba bajando, mientras la besaba, hasta llegar allí, pero, ese día, no se andaba con tonterías. Así que dejó que su versión atrevida tomara las riendas.

Le quitó la casaca, la estúpida y pesada casaca que no dejaba gozar a la vista del cuerpo de Loki. Sabía que, al lado de los demás asgardianos, era poca cosa, que era el típico "con un soplido, te caes", pero para ella, era todo lo que podía desear en un hombre. Cuando se deshizo de esa chaqueta sin mangas, empezó a desabrochar los cinturones cruzados que adornaban su vestimenta y también los dejó a un lado.

Recorrió su figura con las manos, por encima de la ropa y se preguntó si es que él era pequeño o los demás asgardianos, muy grandes. Loki era un hombre normal, tenía las medidas justas para una mujer, para no sentirse pequeña, ni para sentirse intimidada. Aunque, bueno, al lado de Sif, ella también era poca cosa. Le daba igual… agradecía de verdad haber nacido con la medida justa para poder complementar a Loki, que también parecía haber nacido así para ella.

Le cogió la cintura y lo atrajo hacia ella. Eso pareció sorprender al Dios, que paró y la miró, con esas sonrisas y miradas juguetonas que no presagiaban nada bueno… Le levantó el vestido y no le hizo falta que le separara las piernas, lo hizo ella sola, por puro instinto. Volvió a jadear al notar a Loki tan puesto como ella. Esa sensación le encantaba y cada vez era más sensible a ella. Él sonrió y la besó con ganas y ella volvió a agarrarse a su nuca, a su pelo, el cual le fascinaba desde siempre. Entonces, él hizo algo que nunca había hecho. Puso su mano en la rodilla y empezó a subir por el muslo, apretándolo y llegando a tocar el encaje de su ropa interior. Como respuesta, Sigyn enlazó las piernas en la zona lumbar de él, atrayéndole más y más. Sólo les separaba la ropa y le notaba a la perfección.

-Loki…- no podía hablar, no tenía oxígeno. Además, ¿qué iba a decir?

Él no contestó y volvió al pecho, pero esta vez sí que bajó gradualmente desde su barbilla. Notarle tan intensamente ahí abajo y percibir las caricias de su lengua, era enloquecedor. Y las ganas de hacerlo allí mismo, volverion a apoderarse de ella. Sí, allí mismo, a la luz del día, debajo de un árbol, dónde nadie les veía, dónde podría incluso gritar, como a él le gustaba.

Pero como siempre, Loki paró antes de que todo eso pasara y recostó la cabeza en su pecho, abrazándola por la cintura, mientras ella relajaba las piernas, bruscamente, como si también protestaran. Se quedó un rato en silencio, mientras los dos recobraban el aliento. No sabía qué decirle, ni cómo hacerlo. ¿Se enfadaría? ¿Le preguntaba por qué paraba siempre? No sabía qué hacer…

-No puedo hacerlo, Sigyn.

Aquello acabó de desorientarla. A lo mejor es que no le gustaba del todo porque no tenía experiencia en ese tema… Y eso la horrorizó… incluso le dieron ganas de llorar.

-No te gusto… ¿verdad?- le tembló la voz, pero consiguió no sonar muy dolida –Soy virgen y no te gusto.

-¿Qué?- levantó la cabeza bruscamente y la miró, encontrándose con un Loki dolido, sorprendido y, por primera vez, desprevenido. –¿No me estarás hablando en serio?- se acomodó más para estar a su altura. -¿En serio crees eso?

-Siempre paras antes de… llegar más lejos- dicho en voz alta, sonaba hasta ridículo y se sonrojó como no lo había hecho en todo ese rato. –Tienes miedo de que no sepa hacerlo y no esté a la altura… y lo entiendo.- él no abandonaba su asombro ni esa punzada de dolor que tenía en la mirada.

-Sigyn, ¿pero qué dices?- le acarició la mejilla –La gracia de todo esto está en descubrirnos el uno al otro, no es una competición, para ver quién es el mejor. Sólo debes dejarte llevar y responder a tu instinto- le rozó la mejilla con la punta de la nariz, sacándole una sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿por qué paras siempre?

-Porque eres tú. Mi amiga de toda la vida… Eres especial para mí. Perfectamente, podría haberte hecho el amor aquí mismo, pero significas demasiado, como para ser un revolcón en la hierba.

Aquello hizo que una bomba detonara en su corazón. Nunca se decían lo que sentían, no sabía si por miedo a que se enfadara, se cansara o porque, después de una vida juntos, las palabras realmente sobraban; así que escuchar decir a Loki todo lo que significaba para ella, era chocante, refrescante y, lo más importante, era de verdad. Nunca le había mentido, por eso siempre había sido la más sorprendida cuando escuchaba todas las barbaridades que había cometido.

No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas le resbalaran hasta los oídos.

-Te quiero, Loki. Desde siempre…- le cogió el rostro entre las manos. –Desde que éramos pequeños…

-Lo sé- le secó las lágrimas.

Lo besó suavemente, dejándose invadir por su aroma y por la brisa que corría.

-Volvamos.- le dijo ella –Empezará a llover y le dije a Sif que la ayudaría a arreglarse.

Loki le dedicó una mueca desagradable. Sabía que odiaba a la morena y a los demás guerreros, pero no le dijo nada, ya que era consciente que empezarían a discutir.

-¿Cómo has sido capaz de quitarme los cinturones con tanta rapidez y sin romper nada?- le dijo, casi riéndose, mientas se ponía la casaca.

-¡Maldito!- ya estaba roja como un tomate otra vez y le pegó cariñosamente en el brazo -¡Todo es por tu culpa!

Acabó de atarse el corsé, torpemente y él la subió a su caballo, marchando tranquilamente y sin prisas al palacio, mientras el cielo oscurecía.

* * *

-Qué pesada eres, Sigyn- le dijo Sif, mientras la rubia le arreglaba el pelo –Thor tiene los ojos puestos en esa mortal, así que, por más guapa que esté, no se fijará en mí. Si no lo ha hecho durante todos los años que llevamos juntos, no lo hará ahora.

"Bueno, mira Loki", pensó, pero, en cambio, sonrió.

-Porque es un poco duro de mollera. Thor no funciona con indirectas.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga, que me plante delante de sus narices y le diga "Estoy enamorada de ti desde siempre, hazme caso de una vez"?- le dijo irónicamente, pero divertida a la vez.

-Bueno…- le contestó ella, juguetona.

-¡Para ya!- Sif se reía y bromeaba, pero en el fondo, conocía sus verdaderos sentimientos por el Dios del Trueno.

Y no era algo que sólo supieran ellas dos. Lo sabía todo Asgard, menos el interesado, claro. Él era un hombre de acción y de pocas palabras. Bueno, eso no era cierto del todo. Era muy hablador y jovial y todo lo que quisiera, pero en estos temas era bastante… cortito.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿A qué viene esa sonrisa de tonta que no se te borra? Te recuerdo que mi amor no correspondido, no tiene ninguna gracia.- Aunque Sif dijera esas cosas, siempre las decía en un tomo amigable. Nunca se había enfadado con ella, al menos no en cosas importantes.

-Cosas mías.

-¿Cosas tuyas? ¿Desde cuándo son tuyas y de nadie más?- se giró para mirarla de manera divertida. –Venga, empieza a contar. Conmigo, no puedes callarte.- Volvió a sentarse de cara al espejo, dejando hacer a su amiga.

-De verdad que no pasa nada.

-¿Es por lo de Theoric? ¿Ya te lo ha dicho?- aquello la descolocó. ¿Theoric? ¿Qué pintaba él en todo eso?

-…

-Está coladito por ti y no me digas que no te has dado cuenta. – Así que era eso… se le escapó la risa.

-Ya estás como Loki. Tranquila, Theoric es sólo mi amigo.

-Ya, sólo amigos… como "el hermano de Thor".- Sif evitaba por todos los medios llamarle por su nombre en presencia de amigos; le odiaba tanto que siempre decía que no era digno que su asqueroso nombre saliera de sus labios, aunque, con el tiempo, había aprendido a ahorrarse los comentarios despectivos delante de ella.

-¿Qué?- paró de arreglarle el pelo y miró al reflejo de su amiga en el espejo.

-Tampoco te pongas así, sólo es una broma. ÉSE saliendo contigo… bueno, con alguien… ¡Ya me gustaría verlo!- se echó a reír. –Aunque bueno, te confieso que siempre hemos pensado que había algo entre vosotros.

De verdad, no sabía qué cara poner ni cómo reaccionar, así que se quedó con la cara que tenía en el momento: sorprendida como nunca.

-¿Cómo va a salir conmigo?- tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no le temblara la voz.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo un monstruo va amar a alguien? Es que suena hasta ridículo…- Sif la miró y se mordió el labio, seguramente, arrepentida por hablar así de Loki. –Lo siento, no quería…

-Yo lo decía porque él es un Príncipe y yo la hija de un Guardia y, encima, ayudo en la servidumbre.- no pudo evitar mirar mal a la morena –¡Y estoy harta de oíros decir que es un monstruo! No discuto que haya hecho cosas malas... ¡Horribles! Pero no es un monstruo, ni malvado, ni nada de lo que le acusáis. Loki es un pobre incomprendido al que nunca se le ha dado la oportunidad de demostrar todo lo que vale.

Aquél discurso descolocó a Sif, que se la quedó mirando como si acabara de decir algo fascinante.

-Sólo tú podías sentir compasión por él…- ya no hablaba despectivamente y había agachado la cabeza.

"No es compasión" quiso decirle. Y también quiso hacerle saber sus sentimientos y todo lo que había hecho con él ya. Estaba harta de que todos hablaran de él sin conocerle y vale, sí, él tampoco había puesto empeño en dejarse conocer por nadie, como lo había hecho con ella… pero no se puede juzgar a nadie; y sí, también sabía que, para quién no le conocía, sólo le hacía falta saber todo lo malo que había hecho para considerarle de lo peor… Pero si alguien actúa así es por algo. Nadie nace "bueno o malo", es una elección y las decisiones se toman por algún motivo… tengan o no un buen fundamento.

-Deberíais darle una oportunidad.

Aquello hizo que la Diosa se quedara alucinada. A lo mejor, había hablado en un idioma extraño, porque la cara que puso era una mezcla de sorpresa… pero de sorpresa extrema.

-¿Una oportunidad? ¡¿Una oportunidad?!- Sif estaba enfadada de verdad –Creo que yo ya le di una oportunidad al no matarle cuando me cortó el pelo.

-Loki ha cambiado.- su amiga tenía razón en estar furiosa… Loki se pasó muchísimo con eso y ya no era un crío pequeño cuando lo hizo. A lo mejor estaba pidiéndole demasiado a ella, en concreto, pero tenía razón con el cambio de su amigo y debían darse cuenta.

-No… Nadie cambia, ¡y menos alguien como él! Y tú ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es el Dios del Engaño y los mentirosos, traicionan.

-No me va a traicionar. Confío en él.

-Pues continúa así. Igualmente, sabes que estoy para lo que quieras…

No quería seguir discutiendo con Sif, porque sabía que no llegaría a nada y no quería que su mejor amiga se enfadara con ella, así que volvió a trabajarle la melena. A los pocos minutos, la guerrera tenía una cascada negra como la noche cayéndole por la espalda, con un mechón recogido hacia atrás, gracias a un broche con forma de estrella de mar. Iba con un vestido dorado y le daba un aspecto muy femenino, más que el que le daba esa armadura. Pero dónde iba a parar… ¡muchísimo más!

-De verdad que estás preciosa, Sif…- realmente, se emocionó al verla tan guapa, ya que no solía vestirse así, ni arreglarse tanto.

-Me sacarás los colores- dijo, poniéndose de pie y girándose delante del espejo, para mirarse desde todos los ángulos –Gracias…- le sonrió y le cogió las manos, acariciándoselas con los pulgares. –Y lo siento, de verdad. Siempre me pierde la boca… Sabes que no quiero ofenderte con lo que digo.

-Está bien…- le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco molesta todavía.

-¡Venga! ¡Y ahora, tú!- la sentó en el taburete del tocador y le soltó el pelo –Veamos qué hacemos para que te veas todavía más hermosa de lo que eres.

* * *

**LOKI**

Aún no sabía cómo se había dejado convencer para ir a ese estúpido baile, dónde todos le restregaban lo felices que eran en sus falsas y patéticas vidas. Pero es que esos ojos que mezclaban el verde y el azul del mar lo volvían loco. Perfectamente, podría quedarse en su habitación después de la cena y hacer cosas más provechosas que estar ahí apartado, viendo cómo los idiotas, que creían ser felices, bailaban. Pero si Sigyn quería ir, él también. Ponía la mano en el fuego a que estaría Theoric y que la seguiría como un perrito faldero, pero no había problema… él también iría al baile y no iba a dejar que pasara aquello; no iba a consentirlo.

Sigyn era suya. Esa estúpida que le había dicho que a él no le gustaba… ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho eso? Sentía una mezcla de dolor y enfado en su pecho. Vale que fuera el Dios del Engaño, pero a ella nunca le había mentido y… le había sentido excitado, así que debería dejarse de tonterías. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada al recordar que le dijo que no le gustaba porque era virgen. ¡Por todos los Dioses! Con lo divertido que era ver cómo se ponía a cien sólo con rozarla con un dedo… además, nunca abandonaba su inocencia y podía llegar a ser realmente apasionada a la vez.

¡Basta! Esos pensamientos le nublaban la mente y no era momento para eso, así que se puso el casco de cuernos puntiagudos y echó un último vistazo al espejo. ¡Uau! Parecía que el tiempo no hubiese pasado… tenía el mismo aspecto de antes que cayera por el Abismo, pero con el pelo más largo, aunque no le desagradaba, al contrario, le daba un aspecto más… autoritario y no había nada que le gustara más.

Oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta tímidamente y, como siempre, dio la orden de entrada con la voz fría y vacía que le caracterizaba.

-¿Se puede?

De verdad que no se la esperaba y, mucho menos, tan guapa. Sigyn entró casi con miedo y sonrojada hasta las orejas, lo cual le daba un aspecto más adorable. Llevaba un vestido largo, rosa pálido, con adornos dorados en el pecho, con unas pequeñas mangas que sólo cubrían sus hombros. Y su pelo… su adorada melena de oro caía con gracia por su espalda, con ondas tan perfectas que daba la sensación que había utilizado uno de esos chismes que las hembras mortales usaban para arreglárselo, adornadas con una diadema que tenía dos alas doradas a los lados.

Jamás la había visto tan guapa… ¡y eso que siempre la había considerado como tal!

Se la quedó mirando pasmado y se sintió más imbécil que nunca. Realmente imbécil. Y todo el mundo tenía razón… Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba, ahora sólo debía pensar en ir hacia adelante, aunque el camino fuera difícil… y ya no estaba solo, así que podía hacerlo sin volver a caer en el mismo error de siempre. Podía porque creían en él.

La cogió de la mano y le dio una vuelta, haciendo que la falda del vestido volara. Sólo le faltaban alas blancas en la espalda para ser del todo un "ángel", como decían los mortales… y era suya, el único ser que traía luz a su vida. Era increíble que alguien como ella amara a alguien como él y, entonces, creyó más que nunca que los polos opuestos se atraen. Aunque, pensándolo bien, no eran tan diferentes. Al igual que a él, Odín la acogió en su casa por pena, así que Sigyn era su complemento perfecto.

-Me gusta verte con el casco- le dijo, dedicándole una mirada de verdadera admiración. –Le echaba de menos- soltó una pequeña carcajada, mientras acariciaba la parte que tapaba sus orejas.

-Estás preciosa, Sigyn- le dijo distraídamente, ignorándola y acariciándole un mechón que caía por su pecho.

Aquello la hizo sonrojarse; siempre lo hacía cuando le dedicaba un piropo y no había nada que le gustara más que verla así.

-Y usted, muy elegante, señorito. ¿Vamos ya?

-Vamos.

Le ofreció su brazo, como otras tantas veces había hecho, pero esta vez, no lo hacía por cortesía.

-Mira.- le dijo ella, haciéndole girar hacia el espejo.

Lo vio. Eran perfectos y se convenció más que nunca de que Sigyn era la mujer de su vida. Una cabeza más pequeña que él, con un cuerpo esbelto y bien formado, no como todas esas asgardianas que parecían armarios. Sí, parecía que la habían creado especialmente para él, porque, aunque fuera un gigante de hielo, tampoco era grande y musculoso… No se parecía en nada a ningún asgardiano ni a ningún gigante, pero para ella era perfecto, así que no le importaba nada más y cayó en la cuenta de que, era la primera vez que se sentía así: que todo le daba igual, que era sordo para todos los que hablaban, que pasaba de todo; y descubrió que, si hubiera hecho eso antes, todo, pero absolutamente todo, habría sido diferente. Pero estaba decidido a no pensar en el pasado. Como su voz interna le había dicho, se le había dado una segunda oportunidad y estaba dispuesto a aprovecharla. No más errores, se prometió… esta vez, no.

Besó cariñosamente la cabeza de Sigyn, quién le correspondió con una sonrisa.

Salieron de la habitación, cogidos del brazo y, cuando llegaron al gran recibidor que había en frente del Comedor, Frigga les vio por el rabillo del ojo y, dejando a Thor y a Volstagg hablando solos, se acercó a ellos, con esa sonrisa suya tan característica.

-¡Cariño! No esperaba verte por aquí- le dijo, besándole en la mejilla y abrazándole brevemente.

-Si me aburro, siempre puedo irme a mi habitación… -Sigyn le movió el brazo, en lo que parecía un codazo mal dado. –Lo siento…

Su madre los miró a ambos, seguramente y, aunque habían pasado varias semanas, sin creerse que él y la rubia mantuviesen una relación que iba más allá de la amistad. "Por supuesto que no puede creerlo", se dijo, "es raro ver que un monstruo pueda llegar a tener sentimientos tan sinceros".

"¡Cállate!", le dijo la voz, la que siempre le decía qué tenía qué hacer y, prácticamente, la que estaba tan harto de oír. "Es tu madre! Ella jamás pensará eso… Nadie piensa eso! Deja ya de martirizarte!". Sí, tenía razón. Esa noche iba a "disfrutar" del ambiente… además, ese imbécil de Theoric acaba de aparecer y se quedó bastante sorprendido al ver a Sigyn cogida de su brazo. "Mírala, imbécil. ¿Te da rabia, verdad? ¡Pues es mía!".

-Majestad…- el castaño-pelirrojo se acercó a ellos y se inclinó ante él, haciéndole la típica reverencia, pero Loki se sentía poderoso ante aquél gesto. Se las había dado de héroe, defendiendo a Amora hacía días, así que verlo agachar la cabeza, aunque fuese por educación, hacía que se le hinchara el pecho. –Sigyn…- Theoric le besó la mano y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa. No le hacía ninguna gracia, pero no iba a decir ni hacer nada, ya que seguro, Sigyn se pasaría horas machacándole con que eran amigos y que no tenía derecho a ponerse celoso y todo eso… Pensándolo bien, le daba igual que le besara la mano; era lo único que probaría de ella.

-Estás increíble, Theoric- dijo ella, con ese entusiasmo que a veces odiaba, como era el de ese momento.

No sabía qué encontraba Sigyn de increíble en ese guardia, si iba con la armadura de siempre, aunque bueno, le pareció que se había peinado. No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada ante aquél pensamiento.

-Disculpadme…- dijo cuando vio que se lo quedaron mirando.

* * *

**THEORIC**

-¡Hermano!- Thor llamó a Loki.

El Príncipe puso mala cara y, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo, se separó del brazo de Sigyn y fue hacia el Dios del Trueno.

Lo que no le gustó nada a Theoric fue la manera en que su ninfa miraba al desquiciado de Loki. Por lo que él sabía, ese Traidor estaba enamorado de ella, pero… ¿y Sigyn? Sí, tenía una relación especial con él porque era una clase de liberadora para ese alma atormentada que tenía Loki, pero esa mirada, que vinieran del brazo… "Déjate de paranoias, Theoric", se dijo.

Pero enseguida le vino a la cabeza todo lo que le hacía sospechar: que Sigyn desobedeciera a Odín para verle, que vistiera de luto durante tanto tiempo (Ni Frigga había hecho eso!), que enfermara cuando se llevaron al Príncipe y la voluntad que le puso para sacarlo de la cueva.

-Sigyn, tú…- la miró a ella primero y, luego, a Loki, quién, con cara de pocos amigos miraba cómo Thor contaba algo que seguramente era interesante menos para él. –Tú…

-¿Yo qué?

-Nada. – le sonrió y ella pareció relajarse –Que estás preciosa esta noche.

La rubia se ruborizó y le sonrió con esa inocencia que sólo era de ella.

-¿Entramos?- dijo.

Se quedó parado. ¿Estaba bien acompañarla hasta el Comedor si había venido con ese? Pero, por lo visto, Loki ya estaba entrando junto con su hermano, así que no dudó dos veces en ofrecerle el brazo. A lo mejor, era cierto que sólo eran amigos y ya está… aunque su amistad fuera la más rara que hubiese visto jamás.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que Odín se levantó e hizo sonar la copa con el cuchillo.

-Damas y caballeros…- todos dejaron de comer y le prestaron atención. –Mi señora.- se dirigió a Frigga, quién se dejó besar la mano –Me alegro muchísimo que estemos todos reunidos. El motivo de esta fiesta, se preguntarán, la he organizado para felicitar a mi hijo Loki.

Todo el comedor miró al Príncipe. Ni él se esperaba eso y miró a su padre, desconcertado.

-Hijo…- se giró hacia Thor –Hijos. Desde que ayudáis en Jotunheim, las diferencias entre Asgard y su pueblo han menguado y estamos cerca de formar el Tratado de Paz que tantos años llevamos esperando.

Vio cómo Loki volvió a mirar a su plato, con esa cara de dolido que le sacaba de quicio. Hasta temió que le montara una escena a su Majestad, pero no, sólo se limitó a mirar a su plato dorado. Y, al contrario que ese loco, todo el mundo aplaudió y felicitó a los príncipes. La verdad es que, saber que estaban cerca de la Paz con Jotunheim, era algo para celebrar.

Odín volvió a sentarse y la cena prosiguió con normalidad, pero ahora más animada; parecía que Padre de Todos hubiese propagado felicidad. Sigyn hablaba con Sif, echándoles rápidas miradas a Thor, que hablaba con su padre, Frandal y los criados que se acercaban para llenarle la copa de vino. La verdad es que, antes que Loki, prefería que Sigyn estuviese enamorada del Dios del Trueno, aunque todo el mundo sabía que era Sif la que suspiraba por él.

Cuando terminó la cena, los criados retiraron las mesas y, en un rincón, se instalaron los músicos.

-Disfrutad de la fiesta- dijo Odín.

La música empezó a sonar y Sigyn arrastró, literalmente, a Sif al lado de Thor, quién la piropeó y la invitó a bailar. La rubia le levantó el pulgar e imitó a alguien emocionado, poniéndose las manos en el pecho, dramáticamente.

-Llego justo para la fiesta.- dijo una voz, detrás de él.

-¡Amora!- se sonrojó por su insolencia, carraspeó y se irguió –Disculpe… Hola, señorita Amora.

-Tranquilo- carcajeó un poco y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro -¿Qué tal todo?

Desde que la "salvó" de Loki aquella tarde, la Encantadora y él habían empezado a hablar más. Era diferente a todas las mujeres que había conocido; se hacía la fuerte y la dura delante de todo el mundo, pero sabía que, en verdad, todo era fachada. Amora era una joven dulce y clara como el agua, aunque sabía que esos ojos verdes, estaban lejos de ser inocentes.

-Ya ve…

-No me trates con tanta educación. Eres casi de la familia de Odín, por lo que veo.

-No, señorita Amora. Ni lo pretendo.

-Pues no está nada mal acostumbrarse.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mira eso.

Amora señaló hacia un rincón. Sigyn reía mientras Loki le hablaba, haciendo señas, como diciendo que algo era muy grande e impresionante. Tensó la mandíbula y otra vez volvió a él ese desagradable sentimiento hacia el príncipe.

-No parece que sea tan malo- le dijo la rubia.

Pero estaba perdido en su miseria. Con él, jamás se había reído así. Además ¿qué podía explicarle Loki que le produjera semejantes carcajadas? El Príncipe era aburrido, triste, solitario y, sin embargo, siempre había conseguido que Sigyn no se separara de él.

Le admiraba y le odiaba a la vez, aunque lo último siempre pesaba más. Pensó que podría ir y enzarzarse en una pelea a golpes con él, tranquilamente en ese mismo instante y hasta sonrió por imaginárselo, pero Amora le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Theoric? ¿Pasa algo?

-¡No! Quiero decir. Lo siento, estaba pensando.

-Te entiendo. Es duro ver cómo la persona que quieres está con otra.

-¿Está enamorada de su Alteza Loki?

La rubia se molestó por aquél comentario y se lo hizo saber, mirándole mal.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿O te crees que me voy acostando con cualquiera?

Estaba claro que esa noche no estaba haciendo nada bien. Esperaba cenar al lado de Sigyn, pero, como siempre, ella voló para estar al lado de Sif; también esperaba pasar un rato con ella para charlar, pero le faltó tiempo para irse con aquél loco y, ahora, le había faltado el respeto a Amora. Definitivamente, esa no era su noche.

-Disculpadme… no... no quería decir eso, yo…- como vio que, si hablaba todavía más, acabaría de meter la pata, le besó una mano, sin darse cuenta que los pómulos de ella se tornaron de un color más rosado.

-Tranquilo.- le retiró la mano casi de golpe, como si le molestara –Pero no me sirve de nada tenerle si piensa en otra.

-Se tendrá que olvidar de ella… Sigyn no es la indicada para él.

-¿Y cómo se olvidará si nunca se separan?

-Porque me voy a prometer con ella.- Ya estaba harto. Tenía la bendición de Odín, Padre de Todos, ¿a qué estaba esperando? –Con permiso…

Fue hacia Sigyn, quién seguía sumergida en su conversación con Loki y no se dio cuenta de que se acercó.

-¡Hola, Theoric!- le saludó sonriendo, como siempre. -¿Pasa algo? Estás serio.

Vio cómo Loki se cruzó de brazos y se calló, mirando hacia otra parte. "Si te molesto, lárgate, maldito bastardo", pensó. Pero, enseguida echó ese pensamiento de su cabeza y se dedicó a sonreír a la rubia, que le miraba con interés.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

* * *

**SIGYN**

"Mierda, Theoric… Justo delante de Loki". Inconscientemente, se sintió mal por el Príncipe y, aunque no tuviera derecho a hacerlo… ya era la costumbre.

Miró al moreno, el cual miraba hacia otra banda, con los brazos cruzados y con la expresión más seria que hubiese visto desde que llegó a Asgard.

-¿Sigyn?- le repitió el castaño, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Esto…- volvió a mirar a Loki, quién no hizo nada –Theoric…- le miró a él. –No creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué?

Sigyn se levantó de golpe, asustando incluso al Dios del Engaño, que la miró sorprendido. Estaba nerviosa y su corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza. Si bailaba con Theoric, Loki se enfadaría y, aunque tuviese todo el derecho del mundo a bailar con él, algo le ordenaba que no lo hiciera… y, por experiencia, sabía que era mejor hacer caso a las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

Apartó sutilmente a Theoric y se abrió paso hasta la mesa, dónde había un gran jarrón lleno de vino, con el que se llenó una copa y se la bebió de un trago.

Sabía que esa ansiedad repentina no tenía sentido… o sí. Theoric la amaba, lo sabía y estaba tratando de cortejarla… delante de Loki. No quería que éste perdiera los estribos, porque era débil en ese sentido; enseguida se dejaba dominar por sus sentimientos, en especial, por la ira. Y no quería que se liara un buen follón allí. Bueno, ni allí ni en ninguna parte si iba a ser por su culpa.

Seguramente, Theoric vendría a pedirle explicaciones, porque ella ni estaba ocupada ni le había hecho nada para que lo rechazara… encima, pidiéndole permiso a Loki con la mirada. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ella era libre de hacer lo que quisiera! ¿Por qué demonios le miró? ¿Qué le importaba a ella si se enfadaba o no? Theoric era su amigo. Se llenó otra vez la copa y se la volvió a beber de un trago.

-¿Me lo vas a contar?- Theoric se apoyó en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados.

-¿El qué?

-No te hagas la tonta.- se acercó a ella y la obligó a mirarle -¿Cuánto hace que estás con el Príncipe Loki?

¿Qué? Si es que estaba hecha una imbécil. Seguro que, media sala que hubiese visto la escena, se hubiera dado cuenta. Le había pedido permiso a Loki de salir a bailar con un amigo… no era tan difícil descifrar lo que significaba. Miró de reojo al Príncipe, seguía en la misma posición, pero, esta vez, mirándola fijamente. Seguramente, estaría leyéndole la mente, como siempre hacía.

-Theoric, no sé de qué me hablas- le dijo en voz baja, pero no porque no quisiera que nadie se enterara de la conversación, sino porque la boca se le quedó seca y apenas sí podía hablar.

-¿Te crees que soy tonto?- se le acercó más y bajando la voz -¿Desde cuándo le pides permiso para hacer algo? Y, la verdad, que estés saliendo con él, explica muchas cosas que han pasado en las últimas semanas.

-¡No digas tonte…!

-Miraditas en el Comedor, desaparecéis de repente, sale de tu habitación por la noche…

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?- se sonrojó hasta las orejas. No era precisamente lo que él pensaba. Loki y ella no hacían nada malo en su habitación (si precisamente, de eso se quejaba) ¿Y qué le importaba a Theoric? Que ella recordara, no era su escolta, para estar velando en la puerta de su cuarto. –Y tampoco te importa lo que hagamos. No tienes derecho a vigilarme.

-¿Ves? No me lo niegas. Estás con Loki.

-Sí. Sí estoy con Loki. –volvió a beber de su copa -¿Y qué?

-Que no es indicado para ti.- Theoric estaba especialmente serio, rabioso, incluso, porque él nunca tensaba la mandíbula ni la miraba de aquella manera.

-Porque tú eres una "Doña Nadie", pobre, que sólo está en Palacio a saber por qué y él se tiene que casar con una Princesa, con una Noble- dijo ella con voz burlona. –Si vienes a restregarme por la cara eso, llegas tarde. Me lo sé de memoria.

-¿Y por qué sigues con esto? La que saldrá perdiendo eres tú, cuando él se case y te abandone.

-¡No!- miró a su alrededor, por si había despertado la curiosidad de alguien, pero vio que todos seguían hablando, bebiendo y bailando –Él me quiere, aunque no le creas capaz de semejante cosa…

-¿Y, entonces, por qué se acuesta con Amora?

Aquello la petrificó. ¿Loki se acostaba con La Encantadora? No, eso era imposible. Loki la amaba. Era con ella con quién había compartido una vida, con quién lo compartía todo. No podía creerse que Theoric se rebajara tanto, como para inventarse aquello.

-Eres un mentiroso. ¿Crees que me tragaré lo que dices, me pelearé con Loki e iré corriendo a tus brazos? Pues te equivocas.

-¿En serio me ves tan rastrero como para inventarme algo así?- la cogió por los hombros. –Sigyn, no puedes hablarme en serio.

La verdad, es que se sentía algo mareada y empezaba a ver cómo todo comenzaba a brillar un poco más de lo normal.

-Todos hacemos locuras por amor… ¿Por qué no te ibas a inventar eso? Sé que estás enamorado de mí. ¿Te crees que no lo he notado?

-Sí. Estoy enamorado de ti. No lo niego- de repente, parecía cansado… o eso se lo pareció a ella –No es algo que esconda. Pero si te crees que soy esa clase de persona que se inventaría algo así sólo para hacerte daño gratuitamente, es que no me conoces.- se apartó de ella, con la más pura expresión de dolor en su rostro.

-¿Y si no te lo has inventado… cómo lo sabes?- otra vez se le secó la boca y volvió a llenar su copa.

-Amora me lo dijo.

-Amora- soltó una pequeña carcajada. -¿Y desde cuándo es de fiar ésa?- le daba igual referirse a ella sin ningún tipo de respeto.

-Desde que vi cómo Loki la maltrataba en la puerta de la Enfermería hará unas semanas.- la volvió a coger de los hombros. –Sigyn, te juro que te digo la verdad. Yo jamás te haría daño. ¡Jamás!

Todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizó. No sabía si por el mareo, por la confesión tan sincera de Theoric, de qué jamás la heriría o de la parte oscura de ésta. No. Todo era mentira. ¡Era imposible que Loki la engañara! Nunca lo había hecho, ¡nunca!

-Déjame sola…

-Pero Sigyn…

-¡He dicho que me dejes!

-Lárgate, Theoric.- dijo una voz fría detrás de él.

-¡Loki!- se asustó ella, dando un ridículo respingo, que la hizo marear todavía más.

-Majestad…- el guardia ni se molestó en fingir una reverencia con educación. Hasta cuando le nombró, tenía los dientes apretados.

Loki la cogió por los hombros, imitando la pose que Theoric tenía hasta hacía unos segundos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

-Perfectamente- no quería sonar seria, pero se empezaba a encontrar mal y no podía disimularlo.

-Te voy a llevar a tu habitación.

Loki la acercó a él, haciendo que se abrazara a su cintura, para que no se cayera, mientras él la sujetaba pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Mientras se abrían camino para salir del Comedor, algunos preguntaron por qué Sigyn tenía esa cara, pero él hacía señas y la gente callaba. Mejor, quería llegar cuanto antes a su habitación.

Una vez allí, se sentó en su cama, apoyando su cabeza en las manos. Estaba hirviendo y el estómago lo tenía revuelto, creía que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento.

-Te voy a dar un vaso de agua- dijo Loki, mientras iba a la mesa que había al lado del balcón y llenaba un vaso. –Toma. Bebe despacio. – ella obedeció -¿Quieres que llame a Eir?

-No creo que haya que molestarla por un poco de borrachera…- le dijo cansinamente.

-¿Y por qué te emborrachas, si sabes que el alcohol te sienta mal?- se arrodilló delante de ella y le apartó el flequillo, dejando que la brisa que corría le refrescara la frente.

-No sé- se encogió de hombros.

-Qué tonta eres- le sonrió.

Theoric mentía. ¿Cómo iba a mentirle ese hombre tan dulce? Sí, dulce. Aunque muchos pensaran que era una rata y la peor sabandija de Asgard, ella le consideraba un hombre dulce. Suspiró y se acercó a él. Le besó tan torpemente, que enseguida tuvo que cogerle el rostro entre las manos para poder hacerlo bien.

-Te quiero, Loki…- le dijo cuando paró en busca de aire.

Él la correspondió con otro beso, poniendo una mano en su nuca, apretando su boca contra la de él.

-Y yo…

Notó cómo la recostaba en la cama sutilmente, sin apartar su cuerpo del de ella, hasta que estuvo totalmente encima. Mientras le besaba el cuello, no sabía si hervía por el vino o por lo que él le transmitía. O una mezcla de las dos. Como pudo, le quitó la capa y él se quitó la armadura, quedándose con una camisa de cuero.

"Sigyn, estás borracha, para ya", le dijo una vocecita en su cerebro, embotado por el alcohol y las caricias de Loki. "Déjame en paz", se respondió a sí misma, agarrándose al pelo de su Príncipe, como si fuese su tabla de salvación, mientras le besaba como si fuera la última vez.

-Loki… Hazme el amor…

Y, para variar, él se alejó de ella. Como siempre. Se sentó en la cama y la ayudó a imitarle. Cuando estuvo sentada a su lado, le arregló el flequillo, pero ella le rechazó el gesto, apartando su mano de mala manera.

-Sigyn. No puedo… Te lo he dicho antes.- sonaba cansado.

-¿Y con Amora sí puedes?

Loki se quedó clavado, mirándola. Vio la sorpresa en sus ojos, la vergüenza… y el miedo. Durante unos instantes, ninguno dijo nada. Se notaba tan febril que sólo fue consciente de lo que había dicho, cuando lo hizo.

"Por favor, dime que es mentira", pensó.

Loki se levantó de la cama, recogió la capa y la armadura y le dio la espalda.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?- tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Estás borracha.

-Dicen que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad.- Se giró y la miró duramente. ¡Maldito! ¡No, si encima, el dolido iba a ser él!- Lárgate de mi habitación. ¡Lárgate!

Loki suspiró.

-Mañana hablaremos, ahora estás borracha.

-¡NO!- se levantó de golpe, haciendo recular al Príncipe -¡Quiero que te largues! ¡Vete! ¡No quiero verte!- creyó que podría ponerse a arder por combustión espontánea, de lo hirviendo que estaba.

Empujó como pudo al Dios hacia la puerta.

-¡Déjame sola!- lo empujó al pasillo y cerró de un portazo. Se alejó de la puerta, pero le continuó gritando como si le chillara al mismo Loki. -¡No quiero volver a verte! No quiero…- empezó a llorar –¡No quiero!

Sigyn se quedó llorando en su habitación, mientras, sin saberlo, Loki hacía lo mismo, apoyado en la puerta, en la oscuridad del pasillo.

* * *

**HOLA! YA ESTOY AQUÍ!**

**Sí, actualizo súper tarde! (Perdón!)**

**La conversación que tienen Loki y Sigyn al principio, sobre Dios. Bueno, hice que hablaran sobre Religión porque es un tema que siempre trae controversia y, como ella no sabe gran cosa de las costumbres midgardianas, él le enseña (porque Loki es un amor!).**

**La frase que piensa ella "nadie nace malo o bueno, sino que es una opción" es una frase que dijo Tom Hiddleston (mil corazones) en una entrevista que le hicieron sobre Loki. También explico por qué Sif odia a nuestro querido Dios del Engaño, echo que sucede en la Mitología.**

**De Theoric sólo puedo decir que va decayendo. Se está dejando envenenar por su obsesión y bueno, nada puede acabar bien si pasa eso, no? xDD **

**Amora es la Diosa de la Falsedad o como queráis llamarla XD Para Theoric es pura e inocente, pero bueno! Ahí está! Sin ella, no habría fiesta!**

**Y sí, Sigyn se emborracha por toda la presión que siente. Yo también pienso que, aunque se tenga novio, no es motivo de pedirle permiso, pero ella lo hace inconscientemente, sobretodo, porque sabe que Loki odia a Theoric. Le sale solo. No era su intención "pedirle permiso", ella puede hacer lo que quiera, pero se le escapa y Theoric acaba de convencerse ya de que está enamorada de su enemigo. **

**Y bueeeeno! Aunque ahora esté enfadada, no lo estará mucho tiempo, ya que Loki la va a apoyar muchísimo, para todo lo que le viene encima. (Por fin se sabrá por qué Odín la acogió como a una más).**

**Una vez más, besitos a Lola, Claudia… y a todos los que leéis! *si algo no gusta, ya sabéis que podéis decirlo con total confi ;) * **

**Un beso! Os quiero!**


	18. Monstruo

**18. MONSTRUO**

**LOKI**

Alguien se lo iba a pagar y sabía perfectamente quién… o quiénes. Se secó las lágrimas y se volvió a poner la armadura y la capa, mientras Sigyn continuaba chillando dentro de la habitación. Se arregló el pelo y se dirigió hacia el Comedor.

Al entrar, nadie le miró, todo estaba como cuando se había ido. Miró a su alrededor, buscando a ese guardia de poca monta. Sigyn estaba muy tranquila, hasta que vino ese gusano y habló con ella. ¡Maldito cabrón! Le faltó tiempo para ir a contárselo. Desgraciado… ¿Y cómo se había enterado él? ¡Pues por quién iba a ser! ¡Por Amora! Esa zorra estaba celosa de Sigyn y se aprovechó de lo que sentía Theoric para joder lo que tenía con ella. Pero se lo iba a pagar caro… ¡Los dos se lo iban a pagar caro!

-Vaya, ya pensaba que tendrías la poca vergüenza de llevarte a Sigyn a la cama, en medio de la fiesta.- le dijo Amora detrás de él. Le hablaba tranquila, como si no supiera lo que había hecho. Maldita zorra…

-Ven.-para su sorpresa, no sonó nervioso ni amenazante, sino todo lo contrario: tranquilo, aunque frío, pero como siempre lo era, no era nada del otro mundo. –Te estaba buscando.

La cogió de la muñeca y volvió sobre sus pasos. Cuando se dio la vuelta, fue cuando vio a Theoric, que estaba hablando con Thor. "Maldito desgraciado… de ti me ocuparé más tarde".

Aunque casi llevaba a rastras a Amora por el pasillo, no se quejó ni una vez; es más, si se hubiese llegado a quejar, no sabía lo que le habría hecho. Por su mente, pasaba de todo y a toda velocidad. Sin darse cuenta, llegaron a su habitación y cerró la puerta, empotrando a la rubia contra ella. Se abalanzó sobre ella, besándola como si fuera la única manera de continuar con vida. Amora enseguida se abrazó a su cuello, dejándose llevar por él, como siempre hacía.

Le quitó la capa y la armadura y él le arrancó, literalmente, los cordones del corsé.

-Ya sabía que volverías a mí… Soy la única que sabe complacerte…- jadeó Amora, mientras el príncipe empezó a luchar contra la falda del vestido, como si quisiera romperla a jirones.

-Cállate.- le tapó la boca con la suya.

La cogió en brazos y la lanzó a la cama y, mientras ella le miraba, él se quitó la camisa. Amora le volvió a acoger entre sus brazos ¡RAS! Consiguió rasgar su falda, dejando una pierna de la rubia a la vista. Metió la mano dentro del corsé roto y apretó. La Encantadora dio un respingo y se quejó un poco, pero no hizo caso y siguió. Empezó a bajar por su cuello, mordiéndole y apretando más todavía su pecho.

-¡AH!- chilló Amora -¡Me haces daño! ¡NO!

-¿No…? ¡¿NOOO?!- le rompió todavía más la falda -¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Si no aprendes por las buenas, lo harás por las malas!

-¡Estás loco!- Amora intentaba forcejear, pero él le cogió las muñecas y se echó encima de ella, inmovilizándola -¡Suéltame!

-¡Tú a mí no me das órdenes!- empezó a acariciarle el pecho y a bajar por su cuerpo –Eres una rastrera…- hasta que introdujo un dedo dentro de ella, la cual respondió con otro sobresalto –Tan rastrera que estás deseando que te lo haga ahora mismo.- le volvió a morder el cuello.

-¡No!- Amora consiguió quitárselo de encima y, empujándole, se puso de pie.

Cuando Loki recobró el equilibrio, le cogió de un brazo, a lo que ella respondió con una bofetada.

-¡Suéltame, maldito!

Bruscamente, la puso de espaldas a él, mientras le cogía de la mandíbula con una mano para inmovilizarle la cabeza y, las muñecas con la otra, y la puso delante del espejo, que tenía al otro lado de la cama.

-¡Mírate!- notó cómo un rastro de lágrimas le humedeció la mano, pero no cedió, había perdido el Norte. Nada podía pararle ahora.

-Te odio…- consiguió decir Amora, aún con los dientes apretados -¡Te odio!

-No sé cuántas veces he oído eso salir de tu boca… pero siempre te has venido arrastrando… Aún sabiendo que no eras tú en quién pensaba cuando lo hacíamos…- le empezó a hablar sensualmente al oído –Miserable… Todas sois iguales.

-Todas.

-Sí, "mi amor", todas. Las criadas, las prostitutas, tú… tu hermana…

-¿¡LORELEI!?- volvió a forcejear con él. -¿¡También te has acostado con ella!?

-Fue la más estúpida. Hechizó una copa, para que cuándo la cogiera, me enamorara de ella… pero invertí el embrujo y, ahora, es ella la que se muere por mí…- soltó una carcajada –Bueno, se moría. Se enfadó bastante cuando se deshizo el hechizo y se dio cuenta de todo lo que le había hecho.

-¡Eres un miserable! ¿Todo esto por qué?

-Por qué… ¿¡POR QUÉ!?- le apretó más la mandíbula - ¿Me vas a decir que Theoric se ha enterado de lo nuestro por arte de magia?

-¿Por eso? ¿Porque se lo conté?

-¡Por Sigyn!- la empujó y cayó al suelo. Amora se acarició el cuello y se tapó el pecho con el corsé, el cual no se sostenía solo por las cuerdas rotas. Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de él. –¡Sabías que ese malnacido se lo contaría a ella!

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué otra cosa sino se lo iba a decir? ¿No creerías que te ibas a lavar las manos y salir airoso?- aquello encolerizó todavía más a Loki -¡Y no tienes derecho a hablar mal de Theoric! ¡El único malnacido eres tú!

-Vaaaaaya… La Encantadora se ha enamorado de nuestro apuesto guardia.- se cruzó de brazos y se puso a reír.

-No me he enamorado de nadie. Sólo que él sí que es un hombre de verdad. Me protege…¡de ti!

-¡JA! Sí, sí. ¡Por supuesto que lo hace!- abrió los brazos, como si estuviese esperando un abrazo y se rió -¿No ves cómo te protege de mí ahora mismo?

-Cuándo se entere de lo que me has hech…

-Tú no vas a volver a abrir la boca- se agachó de repente, agarrándola del brazo y apretándolo.-Si me volvéis a meter en un problema con Sigyn, juro por todos los Reinos del Yggdrasil que os mataré…

En los ojos de Amora sólo había miedo y lágrimas y, por primera vez, las dos cosas eran sinceras. La levantó de mala manera y le abrió la puerta.

-Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta…- la miró de arriba abajo –Y procura que nadie te vea… No quiero más historias- y cerró de un portazo.

En cuánto se quedó solo en su habitación, se dio cuenta que temblaba de rabia. Se miró las manos y se horrorizó, como si estuviesen cubiertas de sangre. Su madre, Thor, Sigyn… estaban totalmente equivocados… Continuaba siendo ese monstruo que lo destruía todo sólo con tocarlo. Amora tenía razón… era un miserable, pero recordar la mirada de Sigyn le desesperó más todavía.

Se miró en el espejo y confirmó lo que temía: daba asco… Se lo daba a sí mismo… y odio y pena!

Cogió una figura mármol que tenía cerca, encima de una mesita y lo tiró con fuerza hacia el cristal. ¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre así? El malo, el rencoroso, el oscuro… Se tapó los ojos con las manos y se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle los trozos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y se quedó así un rato, hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Seas quién seas, lárgate! ¡No quiero ver a nadie!

-Lo siento, Majestad- contestó una joven, atropellando las palabras, seguramente, por el nerviosismo que provocaba el ir a molestar al monstruo de Asgard. –He oído un golpe y sólo quería saber si necesitáis algo…

Bueno, bien mirado…

-Pasa.

La criada entró tímidamente, quedándose en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar del todo, pero al ver los cristales en el suelo, enseguida se arrodilló a recogerlos, sin hacerle caso.

-No te he pedido que hagas eso- le dijo él con la típica voz fría y autoritaria.

-Pero mi señor… Puede herirse usted o cualquiera que entre y…

-Eso no te importa.- se levantó, sin hacer caso de los pequeños cristales que se le clavaban en la palma de la mano –Deja de hacer eso y ve a por vino. Tráeme todo el que puedas.

-Pero mi señor…- se levantó también, alejándose un poco.

-¿Tengo que repetirlo todo?- suspiró de cansancio -¡Ve a por vino de una maldita vez!

La pequeña criada dio un bote, le hizo una torpe reverencia y salió de la habitación rápidamente, sin ni siquiera molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Cuando le trajeron el vino, se sentó en la cama y empezó a beber con ansias. Decían que beber para olvidar era de cobardes, pero le daba igual. Él era el más cobarde de todos, así que todo estaba bien. Además, era lo que quería.

Conforme más bebía, más perdido y solo se sentía ¿Pero cómo podía estar perdido si no tenía a dónde ir? Allí todos eran unos hipócritas. Si no le querían para obtener un tratado de Paz, le tenían miedo… Y había fallado a las dos únicas personas que le habían demostrado cariño… Hasta él sabía que era un caso perdido.

Todos esos pensamientos, a los que se agarró con fuerza, se difuminaron antes de quedarse dormido.

* * *

**SIGYN**

Parecía que le habían puesto un peso de muchos quilos encima de la cabeza. Los pájaros le molestaban en los oídos y tenía la boca seca. La luz del ¿medio día, tal vez? inundaba la habitación. A duras penas salió de la cama y apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, suspirando. En la mesita, tenía una jarra de agua y un bol con fruta fresca, que, por lo que parecía, hacía poco que la habían lavado. Por todos los Dioses… Lofn estaría hecha una fiera y, esta vez, no había excusa, todos la vieron dar tumbos. ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué pensarían Frigga y Odín? Y Thor y Sif… y todos! Bueno, todo el mundo había hecho esa clase de locuras alguna vez y, en las fiestas, la gente se emborracha, así que… Pero otra vez se horrorizó al pensar en sus Majestades.

Se levantó y fue al baño. Tenía un aspecto horrible. El pelo alborotado, ojeras, los labios secos y estaba pálida.

-Estás fatal, chica- le dijo a su reflejo.

Casi se le para el corazón cuando vio los lazos del corsé desatados.

Loki.

¡Mierda! Sabía que algo se le escapaba. Habían discutido por Amora. Bueno, ella había discutido con él y lo echó de la habitación de malas maneras. ¡A empujones! Si no fuese ella, ahora mismo estaría temblando, temiendo por su vida; aunque, bueno, de temblar, tembló al acordarse de la cara que le puso él antes de salir de la habitación. "Antes de echarle tú", se recordó.

Se apoyó en la pequeña tina de mármol, dedicada a un aseo rápido y el lavado de manos, y suspiró mirándose al espejo. Se había dejado llevar por la ira, algo impensable en ella. Loki era el Dios del Engaño, ¿qué esperaba? Además, Sif se lo había advertido… pero ¿Cómo iba a desconfiar de él? En toda la vida, no le había contado ni una sola mentira. ¡Ni una sola! Además, siempre habían estado juntos; siempre habían sido los mejores amigos… Él podía confiar en ella y al revés.

Pero ya no. Eso se quedó en el pasado y el nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta se hacía cada vez más grande. Con razón no quería llegar hasta el final con ella, ya tenía a Amora para eso… y a saber a cuántas más.

Pero todo eso le daba igual.

Loki no confiaba en ella. No le había contado nada, ni eso ni qué fue lo que le llevó a la locura de acabar con Thor y Midgard. Si le daba vergüenza contarle lo de Amora, que era normal, porque era algo muy íntimo, lo entendía, pero… ella le había salvado de una ejecución y de una tortura casi infinita. Merecía más que estar con un experto en mentir y en ocultar cosas.

Theoric y Sif le habían ayudado a abrir un poco los ojos y fue muy cruel con él… después se disculparía.

"_La que saldrá perdiendo, serás tú cuándo él se case y te abandone"._

Y tenía razón… El juego de besarse a escondidas era divertido, pero Theoric tenía razón. Debía volver a la realidad y dejarse de cuentos.

Llenó la bañera de agua fría y se metió dentro. Se quejó un poco por el contacto helado, pero acabó por introducirse por completo. Sólo aquello la sacaría de la resaca. Enseguida salió y se secó; y, mientras se vestía con un vestido verde lima veraniego, oyó rugir su estómago. Se sonrojó un poco, a pesar de que no había nadie con ella, se sentó en la mesita y atacó el bol de fruta, como si no hubiese comido en varios días.

Cuando terminó, se arregló el pelo y pensó en si salir o no de la habitación. No tenía ganas de encontrarse ni a Loki ni a Amora… ni a Theoric, aunque le debiera una disculpa. Pero ella no era una cobarde como el Príncipe, que se encerraba en cuanto las cosas se ponían feas. ¡Claro! Seguramente, estaría en su habitación, así que tenía luz verde para salir con tranquilidad.

Abrió la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo. Despejado, así que puso rumbo a la cocina. Una vez allí, algunas criadas que pululaban por la estancia, la saludaron como siempre, incluso Lofn la saludó como cada día y no pudo evitar suspirar del alivio al no verla enfadada.

-Anda que…- le empezó a decir. -¿Ves normal emborracharse?

-Sabía que me darías la charla…- suspiró con fastidio.

-Qué lista eres, señorita.- le contestó molesta.

-No hagas tampoco ningún drama. Todo el mundo bebe en las fiestas, ¿Qué problema hay en que me pasara un poco?

-Que me preocupas, ese es el problema.

-Pues deja de hacerlo, que ya no soy una niña pequeña.- la criada pelirroja la miró como si nunca la hubiese visto- ¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan respondona?

-Ay… de verdad.- dejó el bol y la jarra vacíos en una encimera –Me voy a estudiar un rato.- miró a Lofn, quién, a la vez, la miraba alucinada -¿Necesitas algo más?

-No. Puedes marcharte.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón. Quiso disculparse por su actitud, porque hasta ella sabía que estaba insoportable y lo había pagado con la persona que menos se lo merecía. A este paso, se le acumularían las disculpas, pero, en ese momento, no le salía otra cosa.

Fue directa a la Biblioteca. Estaba vacía, excepto por un par de personas que hablaban en la otra punta de la habitación, al lado de la otra puerta. No les hizo caso y se fue a la estantería de siempre. Después de leer, pero sin prestar atención, sobre ungüentos, cerró el libro y lo devolvió a su sitio. Se paseó entre los muebles de roble, llenos de libros y cogió uno que le llamó, especialmente, la atención.

"Midgard", leyó en voz baja. En la portada, el título con letras doradas, resaltaba con el color marrón oscuro de la tapa, dónde una imagen de una mujer convirtiéndose en un árbol, lo adornaba. Sonrió al ver la ilustración. Si algo le gustaba, eran los mitos que contaban sobre la Tierra.

Se sentó en uno de los sofás que quedaban cerca, justo debajo de una ventana y empezó a leer. No se dio cuenta de que las voces al final de la Biblioteca desaparecieron y que alguien más había entrado.

-Sigyn.

La aludida levantó la vista, para encontrarse con los ojos perfectamente grises de Theoric. Se sorprendió por no notar nada en su estómago, ya que antes pensó que, si se lo encontraba, se volvería a enfadar.

-Hola.- sonó algo fría y osca, pero pareció que él no se molestó.

-Llevo buscándote todo el día.- se acercó a ella y bajó la voz, como no queriendo molestar a los que ya no estaban en la Biblioteca.

-Pues aquí estoy- cerró el libro y se sentó bien, incorporándose y arreglándose la falda del vestido. Theoric le pidió permiso para sentarse a su lado, mediante un gesto, a lo que ella asintió- ¿Qué pasa?

El castaño le cogió una mano y ella lo miró recelosa, con media Sigyn queriendo apartarla y, otra, queriendo dejarla ahí. Al final, ganó la última y dejó que Theoric le acariciara la mano con los pulgares.

-Quiero pedirte perdón.- siguió sin mirarla y con la cabeza baja.

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-No. Soy yo quién te debe pedir perdón.

Aquello sorprendió al joven, quién, por fin, posó sus ojos sobre los de ella, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú sólo querías aconsejarme y yo te traté mal.

-Bueno.- volvió a bajar la mirada. –Yo tampoco debería haberte dicho nada malo sobre Loki. Sé que siempre ha sido especial para ti y debería respetarlo.

Ahora sí que se sentía mal. Theoric era una buena persona y lo que le dijo en la noche anterior, sólo fue por su bien y ella se lo pagó de esa manera. Suspiró y puso su mano libre encima de las de él.

-Sí, Loki siempre ha sido especial para mí, pero tú sólo querías aconsejarme sobre algo que me hará daño.

-Sólo me preocupo por ti… Siempre me voy a preocupar por ti. Pero si el Príncipe es tu felicidad, lo aceptaré.

El corazón le dio un vuelco y empezó a latirle muy fuerte. Unas lágrimas leves y débiles le empezaron a picar en los ojos, pero consiguió que nunca acabaran de derramarse. No pudo evitar comparar a Loki con Theoric y, aunque amaba al Príncipe con todas sus ganas, el guardia le ganaba la batalla con mucha diferencia. Era cierto que Loki había cambiado en los dos últimos meses, pero aún le quedaba mucho para llegar a estar a la altura de Theoric.

Si tuviese una vida con Loki, sería una vida sufrida, tanto por él, por los demonios por los cuáles se dejaba poseer continuamente, como por la sociedad. Alguien de baja cuna, jamás podría casarse con un príncipe y no estaba dispuesta a ser su amante. En cambio, con Theoric, tendría una vida sencilla y tranquila, lo que cualquiera soñaría. Pero, por alguna razón, se aferraba a la idea de vivir la vida que tendría con el guardia, viviéndola con Loki.

Era injusto. El maldito, seguro que lo sabía. ¡Sabía que jamás podría casarse con ella! Y, aún así, continuó con lo de "Te quiero y eres especial". Maldito egoísta… Si lo sabía desde el principio (y lo sabía), no debería haber empezado esa relación. Pero ella tampoco era del todo inocente, porque enseguida se le lanzó a los brazos. Había sido un error de los dos y, la que iba a pagar el precio más alto, era ella. Aquellos pensamientos fueron los que obligaron a sus lágrimas a salir y a recorrer sus mejillas.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Theoric le secó la cara con el índice.

-Nada…- se apartó un poco sonrojada y se secó las lágrimas con la mano.

-¿Y lloras por nada?

-Eres un hombre estupendo, Theoric y también sé que eres el único que me conviene, pero…

-Tranquila… Por ti, esperaré lo que haga falta. Haré que te olvides de él.

No iba a olvidar a Loki. Jamás. Porque era su mejor amigo y le había regalado la mejor vida de todo Yggdrassil, pero ya no era una niña para seguir jugando a los príncipes y las princesas. Iba de camino a los veinte años, ya era mayor para empezar a pensar en el futuro… pero un futuro real. Por mucho que le doliera, debía alejarse de Loki. Por ella misma.

-No sé si podré hacerlo…

Fue lo último que susurró antes de que, y sin darse cuenta, Theoric la besara tierna y suavemente. El estómago se le contrajo al notar los labios del guardia sobre los suyos. Se obligó a sí misma a relajarse y a cerrar los ojos, pero, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquiera de las dos cosas, alguien rompió aquélla unión.

-¿Esta es tu venganza por acostarme con Amora?

Se separó bruscamente de Theoric, mirando fijamente las esmeraldas de Loki, las cuáles escupían odio y fuego.

-Loki, yo…- miró de reojo al guardia, quién no movió ni un músculo de la cara. –Theoric, déjanos solos.

-Sigyn…

-Por favor.

El castaño se levantó y, sin hacerle ninguna reverencia al Príncipe, se fue, cerrando la puerta con fuerza, retumbando en la sala. Mientras, Loki la miraba con una mezcla de odio y tristeza, pero ya había tomado una decisión, así que se levantó y le encaró.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiarme?

-Creo que debería empezar a hacerlo…- se cruzó de brazos y su voz era mucho más fría y llena de rabia que lo normal.

-No tienes ningún derecho a controlarme, como yo no lo tengo a meterme en tu vida.

-¡Eres la única persona de toda la creación que tiene derecho a hacerlo!- abrió los brazos y sonrió, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más obvio del mundo y ella jamás se hubiese dado cuenta.

-No. No tengo derecho a invadir tu intimidad.

-¿Mi vida? ¿Mi intimidad?- empezó a carcajearse, como si estuviese hablando con la persona más tonta de los Nueve Reinos. –Tú eres las dos cosas.- se acercó a ella –Si no fuera por ti…

-Si no fuera por mí, qué.- se alejó un paso de él. –Yo ya llevaba muchos años en tu vida cuando quisiste asesinar a Thor y cuando pasó todo lo de Midgad, así que no vengas a hacerme chantaje emocional.

-Chantaje emocional…- Loki estaba alucinando. –Una cosa, ¿de verdad todo esto es por lo que Theoric te dijo ayer? Porque no tiene sentido que estés tan enfadada.

-¡No es sólo por lo de Amora!- otra vez iba a ponerse a llorar y, si lo hacía, se odiaría -¡No confías en mí!

-¡Confío en ti al 100%!- de repente, parecía agobiado –Sólo confío en ti.

-¡Pero jamás me contaste nada de nada! Si no querías contarme que te acostabas con ella, lo entiendo, es tu vida privada, pero… si se supone que me quieres tanto… ¿por qué no me cuentas de una vez el por qué te volviste de aquélla manera de la noche a la mañana? ¿O qué pasará conmigo cuándo te cases y yo pase a un segundo plano?- se obligó a controlarse, porque cualquiera podría escuchar la discusión y entraría para ver qué estaba pasando. –Sé que, sea lo que sea que te llevó a la locura, te duele, pero… entiéndeme. Yo también sufro al no saber nada. Sólo quiero que seas sincero conmigo.

Loki suspiró de fastidio y se repeinó con los dedos, echándose el pelo hacia atrás, mientras que ella estaba allí plantada, con las manos temblorosas y el pecho a punto de estallar.

-Quieres sinceridad…

-Sí.

-Nadie ha sido nunca más feliz por saber toda la verdad sobre algo… Al contrario. La verdad hace infeliz a los demás, por eso es mejor vivir como un ignorante.- la miró de reojo, pensando, posiblemente, que todo eso no iba a servir de nada, que era más cabezota que una mula y que no estaría tranquila hasta que no le diera una respuesta real. Se sentó en una butaca que había delante del sofá dónde ella se había sentado y se apretó las sienes con los dedos –Amora no es la única en mi lista de mujeres con las que he estado.

Se quedó de piedra, pero no para mal, sino pensando ¿de dónde había sacado tanto tiempo? Si nunca se habían separado, casi. Loki siempre conseguía sorprenderla. ¿Cuándo había estado con tantas?

-¿Quieres nombres también?- le dijo irónicamente –Porque no me acuerdo ni de sus caras- la miró atentamente, esperando alguna reacción.

-Vaya… qué considerado por tu parte.- intentó no sonar dura, pero no pudo evitarlo.

-No las recuerdo porque siempre les ponía la tuya.- Aquello sí que la paralizó y no podía apartar su mirada de la de él, quién la estaba estudiando con interés. Loki se levantó de la butaca y se acercó a ella, cogiéndole un mechón y llevándoselo a los labios, besándolo con cuidado –Tu pelo, tus ojos, toda tú… Fantaseaba contigo mientras estaba con las demás.

Quería apartarse de aquél miserable, pero no podía, estaba clavada en el suelo y, una parte de ella tampoco quería irse. Él ya le había advertido que la verdad no le gustaría, pero… ¿jugar con mujeres? Definitivamente, Loki no tenía corazón y le daba igual herir a los demás, mientras él saliera ganando.

-Eso es más horrible todavía..

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera?

-¡Venir a buscarme!- Loki la miró como si no entendiera –Da igual…- se apartó de él- Sólo quiero que sepas que he tomado una decisión.

-¿Sí?- volvió a su tono irónico -¿Cuál? ¿Irte con Theoric? Ya he visto antes que sólo sois amigos… Bien mirado, debería ser yo el que estuviera enfadado, pero claro…soy yo.

-¡Deja ya de hacer eso!

-¡El qué!

-¡Ser la víctima!

-¡Te estabas besando con ese!

-¿Y qué hago si me ha tomado por sorpresa?

-Rechazarle.

-¡No me ha dado tiempo! Has aparecido justo en ese momento y yo… ¡Oye! ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Deja ya este juego- otra vez estaba nerviosa –Ve haciéndote a la idea de que… esto se acaba.

* * *

**LOKI**

La Biblioteca estaba en silencio y sintió que, de repente, le faltaba la respiración. No podía apartar la mirada de Sigyn, mientras que ella evitaba mirarle.

-¿Cómo que "se acaba"?

Sigyn se recogió el pelo detrás de las orejas, pero continuó con la mirada baja; además, juraría que le temblaban las manos.

-Sí… Debo pensar en mí.

-Y luego, el egoísta soy yo…- aunque sentía muchísimas cosas a la vez, no podía expresar nada, salvo ironía y sarcasmo.

-No hagas esto- por fin, sus miradas se encontraron. –Cuándo tú te cases… ¿Qué será de mí? ¿A qué plano pasaré a estar?

-Cuándo yo me case…

-Sí. Todo este juego es muy divertido, pero cuando Padre de Todos te mande casarte con una noble, ¿yo qué haré? Pronto haré veinte años. Necesito saber que me espera un futuro… pero uno bueno…

-Ya. Y Theoric, el apuesto, puede dártelo.

-Sí.

Aquello fue demasiado. Peor que un jarrón de agua helada en invierno y no pudo contenerse más. Cogió con fuerza los hombros de Sigyn y la empujó hasta llegar a la pared, recibiendo ella un golpe en la espalda. Si alguien entraba y los veía así, volvería a tener problemas, pero le daba igual, tenía la mente nublada.

-¡No! ¡Tú no te irás con nadie!

-¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!- como Sigyn no dejaba de moverse para zafarse de él, le cruzó las muñecas y, con una mano, las presionó a la altura de su cintura y, con la otra, dio un manotazo en la pared, cerca de la cara de la rubia, quién giró la cabeza, creyendo que iba a recibir el golpe –Me da igual que te enfades.

-¿Enfadado? No… No estoy enfadado…- con la mano libre, le acarició la mejilla con cuidado –Los dos sabemos que no te puedes ir con nadie que no sea yo.- otra vez notó la sensación de estar poseído por el monstruo que le controló la noche anterior, con Amora. No quería mostrarse así con Sigyn, pero no podía evitarlo. Era como si su verdadero "yo" estuviese encerrado y otra persona controlara su cuerpo.

-Olvídalo, Loki- volvió a intentar soltarse, pero él le tenía las muñecas tan apretadas, que cualquier intento era inútil.

-¡Puede que para ti sea un maldito juego, pero, para mí, no!- volvió a darle un puñetazo a la pared. -¡Tú no te vas a ir a ninguna parte!

-¿Y cuándo te cases, qué? ¡Dime! No voy a ser la "amante del Príncipe"…

Por muy segura que pareciera vio que luchaba para que las lágrimas no le resbalaran por la cara.

-Si me caso con alguien, será contigo.- Por primera vez en toda su vida, se sintió seguro de algo y entonces él también quiso llorar, pero, al igual que ella, luchó para no hacerlo.

-Oh, Loki…deja de hacerme esto…- pero Sigyn perdió la batalla y las lágrimas empezaron correr por su rostro. –No te puedes casar con una persona de baja cuna. Tus hijos deben llevar sangre noble, pura…

Se quiso reír. Él no tendría problema: su sangre estaba podrida, así que, aunque la mezclara con lo más bajo de Asgard, estaría bien. Pero Odín seguía torturándole con "eres mi hijo" y sabía que le aplicaría todas las leyes asgardianas. Otra oleada de odio hacia el anciano se apoderó de él y sintió que la sangre se le convertía en fuego líquido en sus venas. Pero todo eso no podía contárselo a ella, porque para Sigyn, él era hijo de Odín y Frigga y, sobretodo, asgardiano. Quería morirse sólo de imaginarse la mirada de terror que pondría, al saber su verdadero origen. El rechazo. Su rechazo.

Cuando empezó su historia con ella, jamás se imaginó que la perdería por querer tener una vida normal; porque él podía darle todo eso: era un Gigante de Hielo, una reliquia de Odín, un Rey caído y olvidado… ninguna noble iba a querer desposarse con él, por mucho que Padre de Todos lo ordenara. Pero todo eso, Sigyn no lo sabía y era normal que pensara en ella. Por primera vez, se arrepintió de aquél beso que lo comenzó todo.

-Déjame ir, por favor…- aquello le sacó de su nube. Otra vez le negaba la mirada y estaba sonrojada, seguramente porque, con lo orgullosa que era, estaba enfadada por llorar en una discusión.

-No. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que te vayas corriendo a los brazos de Theoric? ¡Pues no te voy a dejar ir!- le soltó las muñecas y le cogió por la mandíbula, obligándola a mirarle. –Prefiero ver cómo tu cadáver arde en una pira, antes que verte en los brazos de otro.

La mirada que le dedicó le dolió más que otra cosa en los Nueve Reinos, pero su boca no callaba y lo peor, es que no podía parar. Internamente, deseó que alguien entrara y pusiera fin a aquello, pero ni en eso tuvo suerte.

-Apártate, monstruo…- le susurró, casi sin voz, ahogada por el llanto y con los ojos más abiertos que hubiese visto nunca, clavados en los suyos.

Toda fuerza que albergaba en su cuerpo, le abandonó y se apoyó en el reposabrazos de uno de los sofás parar no caerse al suelo. Ya sabía que lo era… pero dicho por ella fue el peor sonido que hubiese escuchado nunca. La única persona que le aceptaba tal y como era, después de haber cometido todos los errores que había cometido, después de rechazarla mil y una veces en el pasado, que le amaba por quién era… Se hicieron amigos muy rápido, cuando eran pequeños, aunque siempre era introvertido y serio, con Sigyn sonreía más y, ella era amable, cálida, sólo con estar a su lado, se sentía seguro y la había perdido. Su pecho se movía frenéticamente, sentía muchas cosas a la vez y todas querían exteriorizarse a la vez.

* * *

Llevaba, ¿cuánto? ¿minutos, horas? Dando vueltas por la habitación, secándose con la mano cada maldita lágrima que se le escapaba. Ya volvía a tener espejo nuevo y quiso destrozarlo, como el anterior. Quiso romperlo todo. _"Monstruo, monstruo, monstruo"_, no dejaba de repetírselo y los ojos de Sigyn le perseguían. Él solo había acabado con su única razón para vivir en paz. Pensó en largarse de allí, de Asgard… ¿Pero a dónde, si todo el mundo le odiaba? No había Reino en todo Yggdrasil que no supiera su nombre y que no le repudiara.

Picaron a la puerta, pero no contestó, ni siquiera se molestó en gritar que le dejaran en paz.

-Sé que estás ahí…- su corazón se sobresaltó al oír su voz. –Abre la puerta, por favor…

Fue directo a ella, pero le tembló la mano cuando cogió el picaporte. Todo eso era absurdo, él no era así, así que cogió aire por la nariz y abrió.

Sigyn estaba ligeramente despeinada, seguramente, de llorar abrazada a su almohada… o a alguien… Y sólo de imaginársela en otros brazos, siendo consolada por Theoric, volvieron a él esos sentimientos tan oscuros.

-Loki…- su pecho se movía rápida y entrecortadamente -¿Qué tienes que ver con mi padre?

* * *

**Hola, holita!**

**Ya estamos en Agosto! Caluroso Agosto T_T Cómo odio el verano, el calor, el Sol! TODO lo que tiene que ver con él! (sólo me quedo con el día de mi cumple XD).**

**Espero que no os haya disgustado la pelea de Amora y Loki. Bueno, en este capítulo sólo han hecho que pelearse XD También me peleé conmigo misma por cómo lo hacía jaja xD**

**Algunas me decís que nos os gusta Theoric + Amora XD a mí tampoco, porque él es un trozo de pan! Y ella es más venenosa que la peor de las serpientes… Pero bueno, tampoco sé si aliarán o qué. Theoric me cae muy bien como para corromperle de esa manera, pero bueno, que no lo sé! Que yo escribo sobre la marcha xD Haré lo que mejor me parezca :P (Aunque admito opiniones :D e ideas!).**

**Sigyn… es normal que quiera una vida normal y asegurarse de que la tendrá. Y ya sabemos que, aunque sea una mínima parte, le gusta Theoric y como sabe que a él también le gusta ella, se agarra a ese clavo, porque sabe que es seguro. **

**Y Loki, bueno. Ya sabemos que se desquicia por todo y sí, era necesario que Sigyn le llamara "monstruo" xDD me gusta que sufra! MUCHO! Y va a tener muchísimo que ver con el padre de ella y con el echo de que viva en el palacio de Odín.**

**Bueno, me voy despidiendo!**

**Besitos a mi Clau, Lola, SashaRasha, Nana, Ceres y todas las que lo leéis! Gracias! Os quiero :D**

**PD: La imagen de la portada del libro de Sigyn, es Daphne ^^**


End file.
